Damn Perfection
by Paulette Quinn
Summary: La tan esperada cena de Conner y Megan para presentar oficialmente su relación ha llegado. Cada integrante del equipo ha tenido un día largo, pero esperan ansiosos la noche de gala. Sin embargo, ocurrirá un pequeño incidente que volverá a marcar las vidas de todos para siempre. CHAPTER 11 ON
1. Chapter 1

Young Justice no es de mi propiedad, pero la historia es únicamente mía ;)

Menciones: Fic invadido de WallArt... Un poco de Robtanna, y quizás ConnMeg jaja acabo de inventar este último *-* Pero principalmente es sobre Wally y Artemis…

...

Capítulo 1: "Fighters" ("Guerreros") *Situado después de "Misplaced" (cap19).

- SAL DE MI HABITACIÓN AHORA MISMO!

- Ni lo sueñes hermosa!

- WALLY! VETE AHORA!

- Ni en un millón de años… - Wally sostenía una manzana mientras miraba satisfactoriamente a Artemis. Estaba acostado con las piernas cruzadas en la cama de cobertor blanco con líneas verdes. Había entrado en su habitación justo antes de que Artemis saliera de la ducha, para dirigirse a su cuarto. A pesar de que su rostro demostraba un son de burla ante la furiosa y, envuelta en una toalla y también mojada rubia, estaba completamente temblando. Su estómago, las piernas, incluso sus manos temblaban ante la belleza natural y semi divina de aquella delgada y bien formada chica. Y lo peor para Wally era que no temblaba de miedo, como generalmente solía hacerlo, sino que temblaba de nerviosismo.

Sí. Ese nerviosismo que últimamente invadía su cuerpo cada vez que veía o sentía a la chica cerca. Cada vez que esos ojos grises, oscuros pero brillantes lo miraban desde los lugares más recónditos que pudiesen existir en la cueva. No sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera podía percibir cuando Artemis lo miraba. Y no sólo cuando, sino CÓMO lo miraba! A veces podía sentir su odio, su rabia, sabía si lo estaba mirando de reojo o directamente. A veces podía sentir su ternura, su comprensión…

Su amor.

Esperen. ¿SU AMOR?¿Estaba seguro de si era amor?

Quizás sí, pero…

Cualquiera se equivoca. Y ese no era el momento ideal como para detenerse a pensar en si lo que sentía por Arty era verdadero, o lo suficientemente serio como para desarrollar un poco más el futuro de los dos.

Lamentablemente lo golpeó de nuevo la adrenalínica realidad, haciendo que pegara un salto ante las expresiones de ira y furia que Artemis liberaba en forma de gritos. Volvió a morder la manzana ante la rabiosa presencia de ella, cuando muy inesperadamente apareció Kaldur por la puerta:

-Wally, sal de la habitación ahora o llamaré a Tornado Rojo.

Al escuchar aquella amenaza se asustó. Sabía que por las constantes bromas que le había estado tendiendo a la chica durante la última semana podrían castigarlo. A veces Wally podía ser infantil, pero ya lo habían reprendido por eso. "Demonios" pensó, "tengo que salir de aquí". Y antes de cualquier cosa, Artemis y Kaldur sintieron un pequeño viento enfrente de ellos. Artemis sintió que por un milisegundo Kid Flash se detuvo ante ella para darle un beso en la mejilla. Se enrojeció hasta el punto de tener que entrar a su habitación rápidamente para que Aqualad no se diera cuenta de aquel vergonzoso incidente. Así que se afirmó más la toalla que la llevaba envuelta:

-Muchas gracias Aqualad, de verdad no sé en qué hubiera terminado todo sin tu ayuda…

-No hay de qué Arty…

Sin duda el moreno le ayudaba mucho. Sin embargo, desde que Artemis había logrado confiarles a los del equipo los secretos de su familia y su pasado, había sentido más el apoyo y el cariño del equipo. De todos modos, Kaldur se había empezado a convertir en el "hermano mayor" de todo el grupo. Gracias a él podía escapar de muchas bromas que le hacía Wally, y de todos los momentos en que ya sentía que iba a volverse loca.

Volverse loca.

Por él.

¿Estaba pensando bien Artemis? ¿Realmente era su subconsciente que le hacía una broma ahora? Y para joderla aún más… ¿POR ÉL? ¿Le estaba diciendo su mente que quizás a ella le gustaba?

No. No no no no no no! No podía dejar que esas ideas se asomaran siquiera en su consiente. Intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza para poder concentrarse en secarse el cabello y algunas partes de su cuerpo que aún estaban mojados.

Así que prendió la televisión que recientemente había instalado con ayuda de Conner y Megan, y procedió a buscar ropa y a secar su largo y rubio cabello.

-O-

-Viejo, esta vez te pasaste… -Robin estaba sentado en la meseta de la cocina comiendo un pequeño sándwich de queso que se había preparado él hace un rato mientras observaba a Wally terminarse la manzana que había estado devorándose en la habitación de Artemis.

-No lo sé Dude…- respondió con dificultad el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que mascaba el último pedazo de manzana que le quedaba –Artemis… es divertido hacerla enfadar… especialmente cuando está mojada. Se ve más vulnerable…

Robin se quedó pensando sobre lo que había dicho su amigo. Escondido detrás de sus gafas negras, tragó un pedazo de sándwich y carraspeó un poco para poder hablar:

-¿Te gusta verla vulnerable?- El pelinegro acentuó el "te gusta" con picardía. Gracias a Dios los demás chicos del equipo estaban en otros quehaceres. Como siempre, Megan y Conner habían ido al centro de la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban en la cueva, y Zatanna los había acompañado. Se escuchaba levemente el sonido del secador de pelo eléctrico, y eso aseguraba que Artemis no podría escuchar nada de lo conversaban. Kaldur, por su parte; estaba en las duchas después del entrenamiento del día de Canario Negro. Así que se encontraban solos en el preciso lugar donde se unía la cocina con la sala. Y Robin sentado en el preciso lugar donde Wally y Artemis se habían besado hace una semana.

Wally recordó ese momento en el que sintió por primera vez su sangre circular por sus venas. La primera vez en que se sumergió en lo más profundo de su alma, en el que sintió el aire dentro de sus pulmones y todas las energías posibles como para salir disparado a cualquier parte del mundo. Pero recordó en seguida la pregunta de Robin. Le dedicó una mirada profunda y no pudo evitar formar una pequeña pero traviesa sonrisa en su iluminado rostro. No pudo esconder el rubor de sus mejillas, y bajó la cabeza en expresión de resignación ante la acertada broma de su mejor amigo. Ahora él se sentía vulnerable frente a la inquisidora mirada de Robin que lo perseguía en cada movimiento suyo, y que cada vez lo hacía sonrojarse más de lo que estaba.

-¿Vas a responder la pregunta o no? –El pelinegro lo miró con sus azules ojos suspicaces por encima de sus oscuras gafas, con su sonrisa a un lado y un pequeño eco de aquella risita fantasma llenó la sala por un par de segundos.

-Tú ganas…-le respondió Wally intentando disimular su risa, lanzando los restos de la manzana recién digerida al basurero y mirándolo de reojo. Se alejó caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, buscando algo que patear dentro de la impecable sala y el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones. Robin lo que quedó mirando medio sorprendido y le habló con voz fuerte:

-¿Debo tomar eso como un sí? –El corredor se dio una media vuelta para mirarlo por última vez; y cuando quedaron de frente le dijo:

-Mmm… Quizás…- Y levantó los hombros levemente exponiendo una gran sonrisa blanca en su rostro.

-O-

No había dado ni 5 pasos cuando se encontró de frente con Artemis. La verdad era que había estado tan sumergido en los recuerdos de la semana pasada, y en la "conversación" (si es que se le podía llamar así) con Robin, que no había alcanzado a notar que el secador de pelo ya no estaba encendido. Sufrió por un milisegundo el segundo paro cardíaco de su vida (después del rayo desintegrador que dio con Artemis en el ártico) al verla allí muy seria y de pie a sólo 20 centímetros de distancia. No supo reaccionar. Intentó decir algo pero la arquera fue más rápida:

-¿Debo disculparte?- Artemis levantó una ceja mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, sin saber que para Wally aquella simple acción sumada a una pregunta que debía responder; requería de todas sus fuerzas de concentración y todas las neuronas que pudieran crear una veloz sinapsis en su mente.

-Ehh… yo… no… quiero decir; ¿por qué debería disculparme preciosa?- Bien! pensó su subconsciente, había logrado darle una respuesta que, según él, lograba parecer normal y corriente. Pero en seguida recordó un pequeño detalle: una batalla nunca acaba, ni acabará nunca tampoco con una pregunta de flirteo.

-Argg!-bufó la rubia. En eso tomó al corredor de la mano y lo tironeó hasta la biblioteca.

-¿Adónde vamos hermosa? –le preguntaba Wally cada 30 segundos. Artemis sólo se limitaba a mirarlo con frustración y a tironearlo cada vez más.

Continuara...

Holaa! soy yo de nuevo.. espero que les haya gustado, me esforcé harto para INTENTAR subirlo el domingo y me castigaron D: pero ahora tengo el poder y lo subí aah! Disculpen muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho la demora. Pero lo bueno se tarda o no? Reviews, correcciones, felicitaciones, etc son aceptadas con gusto (:

Harleey 3


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa! Soy yo de nuevo :D Quería agradecer a **gwendolin275 ** porque fue el primer comentario que recibí en mi fic *-* y me llenó de alegría saber que ya había gente que lo estaba leyendo.

También muchas gracias por las encantadoras palabras de **xxLuna Rojaxx** que casi lloré de alegría y emoción :'D y… por supuesto que no desapareceré por mucho tiempo, las historias y fic's han invadido mi mente desde que leí el primero en mi vida (¡aún lo recuerdo claramente!) y como buena fan de YJ los amo con todo mi corazón, escribiría hasta el fin de mi vida sobre ellos y no los dejaría por nada del mundo (': 3

También gracias a **gatita227 **por sus lindas palabras C: y es cierto que no había muchas historias, de hecho igual todos los días revisaba por si encontraba alguno… hasta que razoné y supe que era el momento de liberar mi talento escritor aportando nuevas aventuras para estos extraordinarios adolescentes (:

Así que queridos/as lectores/as, se nos viene un segundo capítulo lleno de…

Culprits (Culpables)

-Muy bien, debo reconocer que ni siquiera había visitado este lugar antes…- Wally dio un par de pasos explorando con un interés un poco forzado las estanterías repletas de libros que llenaban la biblioteca de la cueva. Para ser sincero, nunca habría visitado ese lugar si no fuera porque Artemis lo había _arrastrado_ hasta allá. Incluso ni para hacer sus tareas escolares habría llegado hasta allá (por lo menos por sí solo). Encontró ante sí la erguida silueta de la rubia chica que se disponía a darle el mejor reto de su vida (según ella), sentada en una de las sillas que acompañaba tan sólo una de las varias mesas que se encontraban a disposición de cualquier persona que quisiera leer, estudiar o investigar algún asunto.

Allí se encontraban todos los tipos de libros que pusieran existir: desde los antiguos escritos de magia, consultados constantemente por Zatanna (recordemos que ella ahora vive en la cueva, ya que su padre fue poseído por el casco dorado y como no ha alcanzado aún sus máximos poderes mágicos, tiene que estudiar bastante por ahora); hasta libros de tecnología y robótica, usados (por supuesto) por Robin y su amor por los computadores.

Todos, por alguna razón, cada vez que tenían un problema con otro miembro del equipo se dirigían a la biblioteca para hablar, o, en este caso; discutir. Quizás sería porque la biblioteca era el único lugar que no tenía todo su espacio vigilado con cámaras de seguridad, quiero decir, que habían un par de ángulos que no estaban bajo la indiscreta mirada de esos aparatitos que, por una inexplicable razón para algunos; Robin adoraba.

Volviendo al momento, lugar y situación precisa; Artemis estaba MUY furiosa. No por el hecho de que Wally se metiera en sus cosas, o en su habitación; si no porque después de que ellos se hubieran confesado lo que sentían (aunque indirectamente) y luego se hubieran besado; el actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado. A veces ni siquiera la miraba, sabía que tenía cerebro de pájaro pero… ese tipo de cosas no se olvidan. Un beso, un abrazo, una mirada, una sonrisa, no. Artemis podía sentirse quizás muy enamorada de aquel chico pelirrojo que la hacía rabiar todos los días, pero no podía vivir de esa forma. No lo toleraría nunca.

De forma que tenía que hablar con él sí o sí, fuera el momento o no. Pero había algo que no la dejaba pensar desde hace unos 15 minutos: esa conversación que Wally había tenido con Robin. Había escuchado la mayoría, de hecho, podría decirse que todo. Pero no estaba segura de haber oído bien las frases del pelirrojo que, como siempre, había que tener un buen cerebro como para interpretar y entender el significado de estas. Y para su suerte, o quizás no tanto, Artemis llevaba en las venas esta interesante cualidad.

-Muy bien cerebrito de pájaro, quiero saber por qué estabas metido en mi habitación.- Artemis estaba sentada en una silla con las piernas cruzadas. Frente a ella se hallaba Kid Flash con los brazos apoyados entre la cintura y las delgadas caderas que, como buen chico alto, flaco y fuerte poseía.

-No sé para qué preguntas, si ya sabes la respuesta…- Wally levantó una ceja y una mediana sonrisa coqueta se asomó por sus labios. Artemis imitó su gesto, pero no sonrió. Seguía enfadada por las actitudes del chico.

-No. No la sé. Por algo te estoy preguntando.- Artemis estaba intentado guardar la calma, o recurrir al mínimo porcentaje que le quedaba en su interior.

-Sólo quería verte y; conversar contigo…- Contestó Wally. Su mirada se notaba tranquila pero triste a la vez. Y Artemis puso darse cuenta de que él le estaba siendo sincero con sus palabras. Sintió que su enojo disminuía casi inmediatamente ante la respuesta que le había dado y la posición de baja guardia que había comenzado a adoptar el chico. Decidió bajar su guardia también y entregarse a lo que realmente era y sentía. Bajó los ojos al suelo, apretó levemente los labios y suspiró largamente.

Kid Flash por su parte también había notado su propio cambio. Había bajado su guardia siempre a la defensiva contra los cada vez más constantes ataques de ironía de Artemis. Quería saber por qué cuando estaban solos podían llevarse de maravilla (por alguna extraña razón, esa palabra le recordaba inevitablemente a Robin), pero al estar presenta cualquier otra persona peleaban, discutían, se llevaban mal. No estaba seguro si Artemis había oído su "conversación" con su mejor amigo, o si es que él había visto lo que ocurrió en el pasillo de los dormitorios. De cualquier forma, tenía que encontrar las respuestas a varias de sus preguntas que lo venían acechando desde que se convenció a sí mismo de que estaba _enamorado_, y nadie mejor que la misma Artemis para responderlas.

Aún era de día, podría decirse que entre las 4 o 5 de la tarde. Habían almorzado en la cueva después del entrenamiento típico con Canario Negro y antes habían pasado a las duchas. Artemis había sido la última en llegar, ya que se había quedado un rato más practicando con Flecha Verde, que además se encontraba ahí para llevarse a Canario Negro a dar "un paseo". De modo que cuando Artemis salía hacia su habitación para vestirse después de ducharse, Wally y los demás ya había almorzado, y lógicamente la manzana del pelirrojo era su "postre".

-De verdad no te entiendo Wally…- Artemis habló después de un par de minutos en silencio. –No sé si será verdad o es sólo una impresión mía, pero…- la rubia se detuvo en ese punto. Quería expresarse bien, y que su idea pueda entenderse perfectamente; tal y como ella se sentía. Pero al mismo tiempo no quería herir en ningún momento al chico que tenía en frente suyo.

-Siento que tienes vergüenza de que los demás vean que sientes algo por mí. – Como buen corredor, Wally fue más rápido que los pensamientos de la rubia. Y al decir eso no se equivocaba. –Pero cuando estamos solos es como si cambiaras totalmente, como si… -Wally se detuvo en ese punto. Había logrado expresarse bien hasta ese momento y al parecer había logrado que su idea se entendiera perfectamente, tal y como él se sentía. Pero al mismo tiempo no quería herir en ningún momento a la chica que tenía en frente suyo.

Artemis al escucharlo lo miró directamente a los ojos. Wally no pudo evitar no acercarse a ella. De pronto, esos ojos grises y un poco oscuros comenzaron a abrillantarse a medida que se acercaba a la rubia que por algún milagro divino soltó su hermoso cabello dorado que llevaba atado en su tan característica cola de caballo. El cabello ahora le caía por los lados de la cara, haciendo que de algún modo brillara su rostro con una luz especial que creía notar sólo él. De pronto vio una pequeñísima gotita cristalina viajar lentamente por la mejilla derecha de Artemis. Se conmovió a tal punto que no pudo oprimir la lágrima que ahora caía rápidamente por su cara. Al mirarla a los ojos no podía concentrarse en nada, y en ese preciso momento no iba a decir algo que jodiera la situación.

-_Eres tan hermosa_...- Susurró. Limpió la lágrima que reposaba sobre el mentón de Artemis con el dedo pulgar de su mano izquierda, al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba con el brazo derecho y la acercaba hacia él. –Cuando me miras a los ojos, yo… yo no (pausas) puedo concentrarme en nada, que pienso o…

-Te Amo… - Lo interrumpió sorpresivamente la chica. En el fondo no se esperaba que dijera eso. Le costó unos 10 segundos llevar esa frase que había oído a su cerebro, analizarla y comprender las palabras que había pronunciado Artemis. Abrió un poco la boca para no decir nada, mientras sostenía el mentón de aquella fierecilla que nunca lo dejaba salirse con la suya, o por lo menos cuando no estaban solos. Pero este era _su momento_, y estaban solos, así que…. ¿De quién habría que ocultar lo que iba a pasar en los próximos minutos?

De modo que se decidió a hacer por lo menos una cosa bien hasta ahora en su vida.

La abrazó un poco más fuerte, y sin darse cuenta de que a través de las cámaras de seguridad los veían sus amigos y compañeros de equipo; cerró los ojos

Y la besó.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hooooola de nuevo mis querid****s lectors ! **

**Como ustedes ya se han dado cuenta y quizás gritado de histeria y emoción (como yo) he subido mi tercer capiiituuulooooo! *-* Y se viene con sorpresas! Pero antes; agradecimientos respectivos a:**

**Kailumi-Uchiha****: Muuuchísimas gracias por tu comentario (: Me alegró el día saber que te gustó (yo también grito cuando descubro que yo misma actualicé: B) igual que todos los comentarios que llegan a mi honrada pero (creo yo) interesante historia (súper-ego). La verdad es que me animó mucho, y por favor actualiza tu historia! Está muy buena y muero por leer más :D n.n Salu2 y bendiciones ;)**

**gwendolyn275: Es el segundo comentario que recibo de ti y lo agradezco con todo mi heart 3 *-* creo que esa parte del cap fue inesperada ya que Wally es muy enérgico y casi no demuestra emociones que sean tristes, o las que algunos llaman "emociones oscuras" como el enojo, la tristeza, odio, frustración, etc. Y mi historia se centra bastante en los tipos de emociones que los tortolitos de YJ se esfuerzan en ocultar, como la felicidad en Arty, Superboy, Kaldur; y la tristeza y otras cosas en Wally principalmente, ya que los demás tiene un buen equilibrio de sus sentimientos. Así que gracias for ever y salu2 y bendiciones para ti también ;)**

**Vaalee Oo: Leí tu ficha o perfil y vi que eres chileenaaaa! *-* yo soy de Antofagasta y me emocione muchísimo al saber que tenía una lectora de mi querido último lugar del mundo: B También leí que te encantaban las parejas apaches, y mi historia es casi completa sobre eso! :'D Así que me alegró mucho que me escribieras y todo… (: Salu2 y bendiciones ;)**

**funny-life: Gracias por tu rewiew :B fue pequeñito pero ya saber que te gustó fue un éxito para mí y mi historia :D Salu2 y Bendiciooooneees ;)**

**xxLuna Rojaxx: Gracias por tu comentario, cuando lo recibí estaba justamente escribiendo parte del cap, y me dio ánimo para seguir ¡ :'D así que muchas gracias también por la mención que me hiciste en tu actualización… y tu historia está muy buena! Salu2 y Bendiciones for you too ;)**

**Saludos también para aquellos que leen mi historia en secreto y guardan sus comentarios para el momento preciso (sé que existen… si: ¡A USTEDES LES HABLO!) Bendiciones y ánimo! Por favor comenten que sus aportes son mi alimento para seguir con esta historia que me mantiene viva (cuuuuuursi pero cierto) También gracias a mis mejores amigas Daniela (apple's machine) y Monserrat (descubriré el nombre de su cuentaaaaaaaaa!) que me ayudaron a planificar con precisión cada detalle de este capítulo que se viene muy *-* y sé que muchas llorarán de alegría o emoción o tristeza ;) ¡QUIERO VERLAS! :D **

Chapter 3: Unnoticed (Desapercibidos)

-No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, o quizás si lo creo pero no puedo aceptarlo- Megan pudo pronunciar sus primeras palabras luego de un par de minutos eternos. Todos estaban con la boca abierta. Aqualad, Robin, Megan, Superboy y Zatanna que habían llegado recién simplemente no podían dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban observando. Aquellos dos adolescentes que se habían declarado la guerra al momento de conocerse, aquellos dos jóvenes héroes que peleaban por las idioteces más absurdas que podían existir, Wally y Artemis, ¡Wally y Artemis se habían convertido en los tortolitos más odiosos del mundo!

-Yo tampoco lo puedo creer… ¡Es que se están besando! ¡Esto es una locura! – Zatanna miraba incrédula a la chica que se había vuelto casi su única amiga en la Academia de Gotham, a la que había empezado a asistir al momento de llegar a vivir a la cueva. La verdad es que quizás no le sorprendía tanto el hecho de que ellos dos se gustaran, o estuvieran enamorados y bla bla bla… si no que hayan sido tan buenos para ocultar todo aquello que estaban pasando juntos.

Aqualad estaba en shock. Cuando vio lo que estaba pasando dentro de la biblioteca entendió muchas cosas. Pero de pronto le comenzó a doler el pecho. Llegó una idea a su mente pero intentó deshacerse de ella al instante. Era "ridícula", pero por alguna razón tenía sentido para él, o quizás se había dado cuenta de algo que no había sabido reconocer antes: Celos. No podía hablar ni pronunciar palabra alguna desde que habían entrado a ver la escena holográfica que Robin había instalado en el medio de la sala de estar. Estaban todos sentados, o más bien se habían caído en los sillones de la gran sorpresa que se habían llevado. Robin, por supuesto había notado la presencia de Artemis desde el primer momento en el que ella hubiera llegado al pasillo de los dormitorios y se hubiera encontrado con la conversación del chico maravilla con Wally. Había visto cuando Artemis se lo llevó arrastrándolo hasta la biblioteca, y los siguió sigilosamente hasta que escuchó las voces de Megan y los demás entrar en La Cueva. Y a pesar de que la puerta del templo de sabiduría estaba cerrada, su curiosidad por saber que pasaba ahí dentro no cedió.

Entró a la sala de computación y misiones, y buscó el acceso a las cámaras de seguridad de la biblioteca. Para su suerte, los tortolitos estaban justo a la vista de una de las cámaras. Hackeó el sistema de seguridad, transmitió a su teléfono las imágenes en vivo y lo conectó a una de las máquinas holográficas que andaba por ahí. Fue hasta la sala de estar y llamó a todos para que vieran el show.

-O-

-Yo también _te amo_… - Le dijo un sonriente Wally después del apasionado y tierno beso que habían acabado de darse. Aún tenían sus caras muy juntitas y estaban abrazados, aislados de todo y de todos los que los rodeaban.

Artemis se sentía contenta. Sonreía y al levantar la vista hacia el rostro de Wally podía notar la felicidad en él también. Lamentablemente, se percató de algo que no quiso haber visto nunca: Una cámara.

-Demonios…- Gruñó enojada. Wally que aún la miraba se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de ánimo de la chica, se dio vuelta para ver qué era lo que Artemis había visto, y no tardó en reaccionar.

-¡Arrggg Maldita Sea!- gritó. Sabía que por la posición de la cámara alguien más los estaba viendo. –Esa cámara no nos estaba observando antes-Dijo. –Nadie más que los de La Liga de la Justicia y Robin pueden hacer mover las cámaras hacia donde quieran.

-¡¿Entonces significa que nos están viendo ahora?- Artemis cambió drásticamente su expresión de enojo a preocupación. –Se supone que nadie debería saber que estamos…

-Te sacaré de aquí…- Wally la interrumpió bruscamente levantándola del suelo y no dejando que hablara más. En un par de segundos se encontró en la terraza estilo grecorromana que había en el "techo" del Monte Justicia. Nunca había estado allí, y simplemente no creía que hayan llegado hasta allá tan rápido.

"_Es Kid Flash, boba..." _su mente le recordó llamándose a sí misma estúpida. En realidad, tenía razón con respecto a lo de boba y estúpida al creer absurda y cómicamente que habían llegado ahí demasiado rápido para ser verdad.

Pero su héroe favorito (aunque no lo haya admitido a nadie, Artemis y sus cómplices pensamientos apodaban a Wally de esa forma) fue natural e inevitablemente más rápido que ella:

-Con que se supone que nadie debería saber que estábamos allí? – De pronto el chico le hizo recordar lo último dicho en su estancia en la biblioteca. Se sorprendió al ver que aún en circunstancias de alta presión era capaz de escuchar todo lo que decía. Y se sintió feliz por eso pero preocupada a la vez.

-Ehh, yo… no, quería decir que ellos o quien fuera no deberían estar allí… viéndonos… oh lo que sea… -Se dio la vuelta a mirar la hermosa vista de la playa que tenían desde allí arriba. Tartamudeó de una forma tan delatadora que hasta el mismo Wally se sorprendió de la traición involuntaria que se había hecho ella misma. Sonrió por lo gracioso que era verla en esa situación acomplejada y nerviosa, y porque sabía que probablemente nunca más podría verla así, o por lo menos en mucho tiempo. Pero por otro lado, se sintió un poco mal, ya que sabía que era una excusa que le estaba dando para no tener que enfrentar el tema por el que justamente se habían reunido en la biblioteca.

-Entonces es cierto que tienes vergüenza…- dijo Wally en un tono que le llegó como flecha (paradójicamente) a Artemis en el corazón. Sonó tan triste, tan desamparado o traicionado que hasta a ella misma le dolió lo que ÉL estaba sintiendo.

Se dio vuelta para mirarlo a la cara y se encontró con el peor rostro que puso haber imaginado en Wally. Demostraba miedo, tristeza, desorientación, desesperación, desilusión y miles de otras emociones que Artemis no pudo reconocer en ese instante.

-Yo… no… quería… es decir, -Sabía que no podía decir nada más, porque algo en su interior le dijo que si seguía hablando iba a joderlo aún más.-Lo siento tanto…- Artemis sabía que estaba mal ELLA, no el perdido pelirrojo que se hallaba frente suyo con los hombros caídos de dolor. Lo abrazó, hundiendo su cara en un huequito que se encontró entre el hombro y el pecho de Wally. Wally le devolvió el abrazo. Sabía que para ellos dos a veces las palabras sobraban, como en el desierto de Bialya, y como en tantas otras ocasiones que nadie nunca supo.

Estaban pasando por momentos difíciles. Después de que Artemis por fin pudiera contarles su pasado a los del equipo, estaba en un proceso de aceptación propio. Ya no podía esconderle a casi ninguno de sus amigos lo que estaba pasando, habían llegado a conocerla de una forma distante pero cercana a la vez que había unido lazos de familia que casi nunca tuvo con la pérdida de su padre y su hermana. Aunque ellos ya supieran la mayoría de los secretos de Artemis, para ella era difícil todavía seguir con esa "comunicación" que había logrado en ese momento. Aún le costaba poder contar cosas, por muy simple que fueran, a algún miembro del equipo.

Había podido sincerarse con Wally, y con Kaldur, quienes se habían convertido en sus mejores amigos hasta ahora, personas en quienes podía confiar ciegamente. Aunque por supuesto, sentía diferentes tipos de amistades con cada uno de los dos. Con Kaldur, se sentía más familiarizada, se sentía más hermana de él que amiga o compañera. Y con Wally… Bueno, digamos que con Wally ya casi no sentía "amistad", o era algún tipo de "amistad más avanzada" según ella, o su profundo empeño en negarse a sí misma que efectivamente sentía mucha atracción por él no funcionaba definitivamente.

Por otra parte, Wally también sentía que podía confiar en Artemis. Kaldur también, pero digamos que Kaldur ya no lo sentía de la misma forma. Si el querido líder del equipo se ponía a analizar detenidamente este "asunto", se daba cuenta inmediatamente de que ya no tenía esa misma "indiferencia" de amigos que antes podía notar. Ahora él empezaba a mirar de reojo a Artemis, o quizás a mirarla "más de lo normal". Por supuesto que él no aceptaría tal situación de inmediato, o por lo menos no como Wally, que de alguna forma ya había hecho notar su atracción por Artemis y aunque ellos no lo supieran, los rumores de aquel pequeño "súper-romance" habían llegado hasta los oídos de sus mentores.

Wally también había llegado a conocerla muy de cerca. Aunque había cosas que aún no sabía del todo, cosas más simples pero a la vez importantes, sabía cómo hacerla sentir feliz y sacarle el máximo provecho de su personalidad "dulce". Y eso, ya todos lo veían. Pero se decidió a algo más importante, a algo más grande, a algo que fuera significativo para los dos. De modo que pensó "como grande", o mejor dicho, sólo dejó que hablara su corazón:

-Quiero estar contigo Artemis, solamente contigo y nadie más… no quiero que hayan problemas, no quiero que te avergüences de los dos, ni yo tampoco… –Wally había comenzado a hablarle al oído mientras miraba la mágica unión de un anaranjado cielo que se fundía con el mar en el mismo abrazo en el que Wally y Artemis estaban hundidos. Siguió: -Quiero que estemos juntos, en las misiones, y cuidarnos el uno al otro, no quiero que te pase nada, no de nuevo. Y tampoco quiero dejarte sola, nunca me perdonaría dejar que te pase algo… de nuevo.

Artemis escuchaba atentamente desde su escondite en el pecho del corredor. Sabía a lo que quería referirse e involuntariamente comenzó a temblar. O eso sentía ella, por lo menos. Pero tampoco podía leerle la mente, y perfectamente podría estar equivocada y pasándose historias sin sentido. Pero su instinto le decía otra cosa, ese instinto que había desarrollado ampliamente. No quería ser mal educada ni hacerlo sentir mal, pero siendo honesta: no se sentía preparada para una relación.

-Creo saber a lo que te refieres…- Le contestó entonces, separándose apenas unos centímetros de él. Estaba un poco despeinada por el viento, y digamos que con la larga y fina cabellera que tenía Artemis; era sólo un poco fácil que se despeinaran y enredaran totalmente aquellas hebras doradas que orgullosamente poseía.

-¿Entonces tú también puedes leerme la mente?- Le respondió Wally con un tono infantil y entusiasmado. Sabía de más que la respuesta era no, pero estaban tranquilos y casi serios… una pequeña dosis de alegría no les vendría mal a ninguno de los dos.

-Wally… -Artemis rió de una forma simple pero expresiva, haciendo que el momento se volviera más ameno y adecuado para lo que vendría después. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos un buen par de minutos, hasta que se sintió casi perseguida por aquellos verdes ojos brillantes que la observaban con detenimiento.

-Artemis,-El pelirrojo se empezó a desesperar. Sabía que quizás ella no aceptaría lo que estaba punto de proponerle y que podía quedar en una vergüenza absoluta ante ella. Pero tenía que arriesgarse. Nada resulta en esta vida si no se arriesga algo. Pensó "Muy bien Kid Flash, lo único que puedes perder aquí es tu dignidad, tu coraje y… su amistad… pero ELLA lo vale mil veces más…". Respiró profundo, se armó del valor que encontró en su pequeña pero noble alma y habló por fin:

-Artemis, quiero que… seas, no, digo… "aajj" -Bufó en medio de su desesperación a un buen límite y nerviosismo absoluto, y la atenta y también mirada de Artemis que lo seguía en cada movimiento no estaba ayudando mucho. Respiró profundo otra vez. Esto estaba costando más de lo normal. – Quieroqueseamosnovios !

Respiración agitada. Un poco de sudor en la frente y en las manos. Viento que lo rescataba del sudor. Mirada fija en los ojos de Artemis. Corazón a punto de estallar. Para escuchar…

-¡¿Qué?- La verdad era que Kid Flash habló tan rápido, que Artemis no puedo entender sus palabras. Con suerte escuchó un par de sílabas que ni siquiera podían decirle nada. –Wally te prometo que no entendí nada de lo que dijiste.

-¡AAAAJJ!- Suspiró un poco resignado el pobre chico, y tuvo que recoger del suelo todo lo que había alcanzado. –Te dije que quiero que seamos novios... Artemis, yo te quiero mucho, incluso te amo, recién te lo dije… y es lo que más quiero en este mundo…

Artemis quedó sin palabras.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hooooliiii Fanfictionersss! Soy yo otra vez para ustedes y por supuesto con buenas nuevas! He reactualizaaaaadoooo … y el capítulo es laaaaargo.. para mis amores que les gusta leer ;)**

**También habrá un poco de ****"****Robtanna" para mis lectoras queridas que sé que aman a esta tierna pareja. Así que aquí va un regalito para ustedes :B 3**

**Siguiendo con lo demás espero que hayan disfrutado el cap anterior ya que fué un poco más largo que los demás (o esa es mi impresión) y costó un poco más hacerlo. D:**

**Creo que fué difícil poner en la situación a los tortolitos y armar el contexto del tema. Y más difícil será (o fué) escribir este! ^^ Así que de verdad espero que lo disfruten mucho y les guste. De verdad. :) Valoro mucho sus comentarios, y también a los que se toman el tiempo de leer mis comentarios antes del capítulo correspondiente :).**

**Okay, ahora los agradecimientos correspondientes a:**

**Funny-Life: jaja sii… siempre pienso en que esperan la conti con ansias, porque a mi también me gusta publicar lo más antes posible… gracias ;)**

**Kailumi-Uchiha: Me emocioné mucho con tus palabras :'D Eres muy tierna *-* Me alegro e que valores mi historia.. muchas gracias ;)**

**Artemisa275: Me imaginé que esa parte daría risa o nervios… y tú lo confirmaste chica.. graicas! ;)**

**xxLuna Rojaxx: LO DESCUBRISTEEE! Es cierto lo que pensaste sobre Artemis. Pero no te diré más! Tienes que leer para saber que pasa ;) 3**

**y**

**Aspasita: Jojo… muchas gracias por tu rewiew.. lo amé :B**

**Gracias chicas… las adoro y adoro también sus comentarios. Me agradó mucho que les haya gustado.**

**Para todas ellas o ellos salu2 y bendiciones por supuesto, recuerden que aunque quizás no los conozca personalmente los quiero mucho! los estimo mucho y los valoro demasiado porque ustedes son parte importante del motor de mi historia y otros dos proyectos más que estoy maquinando... "Wuajajajajajajaja..." (léase de forma malévola).**

**Ahora sí por supuesto también gracias por seguirme, y les compensaré de tanto comentario que he escrito aquí ;) TRAIGAN AL CAPÍTULO! (léase con voz de emperatriz) n.n**

Chapter 4: "Talking Alone" (Hablando solo/a)

En el capítulo anterior:

_**"**__-¡¿Qué?- La verdad era que Kid Flash habló tan rápido, que Artemis no puedo entender sus palabras. Con suerte escuchó un par de sílabas que ni siquiera podían decirle nada. –Wally te prometo que no entendí nada de lo que dijiste._

_-¡AAAAJJ!- Suspiró un poco resignado el pobre chico, y tuvo que recoger del suelo todo lo que había alcanzado. –Te dije que quiero que seamos novios... Artemis, yo te quiero mucho, incluso te amo, recién te lo dije… y es lo que más quiero en este mundo…_

_Artemis quedó sin palabras._"

*_Comienza a sonar "Talkin to The Moon" - Bruno Mars. (__.com/watch?v=tUuwt7JlOJM__)_

Comenzó a ponerse oscuro. La luna ya se veía y aunque el sol no había dejado todavía su turno diario, la noche era inminente. Volviendo a la situación, quizás Artemis sí quería tener algo con él. Pero una cosa muy diferente era estar segura y sentirse lo suficientemente preparada para mantener algo así, porque por supuesto que no sería sólo un juego que durara un par de días.

Wally dentro de su mente estaba luchando contra su propia valentía. Sentía que Artemis iba a darse la vuelta y dejarlo ahí en ridículo y solo. No quería imaginarse eso pero era una posibilidad. Ajena, pero posibilidad. También existía otra forma, el que Artemis aceptara y estuvieran juntos mucho tiempo, quizás siempre o simplemente lo que duraran. Cual fuera de las posibilidades, eran el extremo de la otra.

Pero había otra posibilidad... y Wally no la había analizado.

-Wally, creo que es muy lindo lo que dijiste y creo sentir lo mismo que tú pero... yo no me siento preparada para tener una relación, con nadie, ¿Me entiendes?- Artemis miraba con ojitos de esperanza al atento rostro de Wally que fingía pobremente tranquilidad. Estaba temblando nerviosamente y no quería que Artemis se diera cuenta de ello. Pero si lo había notado, y aunque le doliera un poco entendía lo que quería decirle la rubia.

-Sí... creo que te entiendo...- Le respondió entonces resignado, mirando al suelo cabizbajo. Y la luna ya estaba casi sobre ellos.

-O-

Se tiró sobre su cama. No podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Simplemente no lo podía aceptar. Había sido el momento perfecto. Todo, pero absolutamente todo, hasta la alineación de los planetas habían calzado justo para que fueran los más felices sobre la tierra. Suspiró largamente y se tapó la cara con las manos. Quería llorar, pero no podía. Por alguna razón, quizás por el amor que le tenía no podía llorar. La habitación que tenía asignada en la cueva tenía una ventana que miraba al mar, y una preciosa luna llena se asomaba por la parte de arriba. Comenzó a mirarla y a hablarle. A contarle su loco día, o como había terminado. Sus palabras parecían conmover al brillante astro que iluminaba únicamente su pieza. No tenía ninguna luz prendida, y las ventanas y cortinas estaban completamente abiertas, de modo que le daba una sensación de soledad y paz extremas.

Después del delicado rechazo que había recibido Wally, Artemis sintió un raro frío interno y en el cuerpo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico y sin decir nada salió por la escalera que daba justo con uno de los lados de la piscina que se encontraba a las afueras de la cueva. Wally se quedó solo en la terraza, observando el paisaje que ya no era hermoso sin Artemis. Se dio cuenta de que, por así decirlo, la había perdido de nuevo. Le dolía en el alma lo que ocurrió. De haber sabido que le iba a decir indirectamente que no, nunca le hubiera pedido eso. Por un lado se arrepintió de todo, pero por otro sintió que por lo menos lo había intentado, y decidió convencido que no sería la primera ni la última vez. Podía haber perdido la batalla, pero no la guerra.

Pero sin querer, sintió que le daban una estocada en el pecho. Sin querer empezaron a caer las lágrimas, una por una, hasta que se halló a sí mismo con la respiración entrecortada. Todo mojado aún, se daba vueltas sobre sí mismo en su cama. Realmente no quería llorar, pero era demasiado para su pequeña persona. Podía fingir ser fuerte, o que no le importaban las cosas malas. Pero era un adolescente. Un adolescente con súper poderes, no con un corazón de acero.

¿Y si Artemis en verdad no sentía nada por él? ¿Y si a ella le gustaba otro chico? Moriría si veía a Artemis con otra persona, menos con alguien del equipo. ¿Y si ya estaba con otro y lo estaba ocultando? Ella era perfectamente capaz de eso. Si ellos mismos fueron tan buenos para esconder todo aquello que habían pasado, ella sola podría hacerlo mejor aún. Si había ocultado lo de su familia por tantos meses, por supuesto que podría ocultar cualquier cosa. Luego de hacerse mil y un preguntas, se sintió aún más culpable por todo lo que había pensado de ella. Siguió llorando por eso un par de minutos más, golpeando la almohada totalmente empapada sobre la cual estaba acostado. Artemis estaba siendo sincera con él, le había dicho _te amo_ ella primero, y en el fondo él también la amaba. Así que intentó deshacerse de esos estúpidos pensamientos al instante. "En verdad soy un estúpido" se decía, pero eso no lograba calmar su tristeza. Ahora le dolía mucho todo, estaba completamente desconsolado. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la quería, o amaba, o lo que fuera que sintiera por ella era demasiado fuerte. Siguió expulsando lágrimas unos 5 minutos más, y recién pudo comenzar a calmarse. La luna seguía en la misma posición en la ventana, mirándolo, siendo testigo de las consecuencias de la derrota emocional que había acabado de sufrir.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se tranquilizó completamente, y absolutamente agotado, se quedó profundamente dormido.

*_Si quieren paren la canción... en la siguiente parte ya no tiene sentido. (:_

-O-

Artemis caminó por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina. La encontró vacía, con la televisión en su típico y casi molestoso "No Signal". Supuso que alguien debió estar allí hace pocos momentos, por lo tanto no debía estar muy lejos ahora. Miró la hora en el gran reloj que se encontraba en una de las paredes y se encontró con que eran casi las nueve.

"No creo que hayamos estado tanto tiempo ahí afuera" Pensó. Buscó en otras salas cercanas a la cocina y definitivamente no había nadie. No había galletas en el horno ni sobre la cocina. Fue hacia el balcón y tampoco había nadie. Estaba sola, o por lo menos eso creía ella. Aún tenía el pelo suelto, así que buscó una de las muchas gomitas para el cabello en su muñeca derecha, sacó una y ató sus largos y brillantes cabellos.

Entró a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador buscando algo para comer por fin. No había alcanzado a almorzar desde que salió de su habitación con ese fin y se encontró con Wally. El resto de la historia ya la sabía, por supuesto. Sacó un yogurt, un jugo en cajita y una manzana, y cerró el refrigerador de un portazo. "-Apuesto a que el idiota de Wally se comió todo lo que había en la mañana..."- Murmuró refunfuñando y buscando el cajón de dulces y galletas que seguramente estaba vacío también. Recordó lo que había acabado de suceder en la terraza y se sintió culpable por haberle llamado "idiota". Disipó cualquier pensamiento que pudiese crear en ella más culpa o ganas de llorar. Y logró. Para su suerte encontró un paquete de galletas dulces y con chispitas de chocolates, que eran sus favoritas. Las sacó del cajón, recogió los demás que tenía para comer y se fue a tirar (prácticamente) en el sillón a cambiar el maldito canal y ver algo más interesante que un "No Signal".

Hubo un momento en el que había un silencio absoluto en quizás cuantos kilómetros de distancia. De repente, ese silencio se acabó y escuchó risitas fantasmas y otras un poco más fuertes, pero femeninas a su vez. Movida por la curiosidad se levantó de su asiento, tomó el paquete de galletas y agudizó su instinto detector. Caminaba según hacia donde le guiaban los sonidos y las voces, que cada vez se hacían más fuertes. Se detuvo de pronto frente a la puerta de la sala de cine que hace poco habían estrenado en la cueva. Abrió sigilosamente la puerta y se encontró con unos Robin y Zatanna muy juntitos viendo una película. No pudo reconocer a primera vista qué película estaban viendo, aunque realmente ni siquiera le prestaban atención. Estaban más concentrados en su conversación y las cosas que se decían, y realmente se veían muy tiernos juntos. Artemis quedó realmente sorprendida, porque siendo sincera, no esperaba encontrarse con esa escena. Prefirió no interrumpir, ya que si es que ellos dos habían visto las escenas de la cámara de seguridad, probablemente podrían bombardearla con preguntas sobre que ocurría entre ellos dos.

_Tenía _que _evitar_ esa posibilidad, aunque no le pareciera muy característica de ellos dos. Cerró la puerta cuidadosamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, y caminó en dirección a la sala de nuevo.

-O-

-Oye, creo que ni siquiera has visto algo de la película...-Un sonriente Robin le hablaba a una también muy alegre Zatanna, sentados en las primeras filas del salón de cine que "oficialmente" estaban estrenando ellos solos. Habían pasado una linda tarde juntos, después del suceso de las cámaras que obviamente dejó mucho para hablar entre ellos dos.

-Como si tú estuvieras tan pendiente de ella... -Le respondió la maga divertida.

-kasjkasjkasjkjsksaj... por supuesto... por lo menos no he estado hablando durante toda la película...-Desafió el chico.

-_Eso_ sonó a desafío, pero tú fuiste el que empezó la conversación...- Ahora _Tany_ desafiaba con una sonrisa maliciosa a Robin y un dedito apuntando su nariz, pero no tardó mucho en darse realmente cuenta de lo que había dicho, porque seguramente era verdad que ella había empezado a hablar primero. Robin la miró con una cara de _seguuuuuuroooooo-quita-ahora-mismo-tu-dedo-de-mi-nariz_. Pero no respondió nada, sólo la quedó mirando con una cara de baboso que sólo Wally le hubiese echado en cara. Y que Zatanna también notó.

-Oye, tienes una cara de...-Se detuvo. No iba a decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después. Era una chica que pensaba muy bien las cosas antes de decirlas, y que solía analizar todo antes de actuar, lo que la hacía una excelente maga. Pero ahora estaban solos, no estaban sus mentores, no tenían que esconderle nada a nadie ni pelear contra villanos malvados atacándolos ni tratando de asesinarlos. Así que...

-Baboso,¿ verdad?- Robin la interrumpió justo cuando iba a decir la misma palabra, o quizás una parecida. Le sorprendió que hubiese sido él el que se haya descubierto a sí mismo en esa situación, o hubiera reconocido que tenía un gran charco de saliva debajo de ellos. Y que de alguna forma ella también aportaba a ese charco.

-Jksjaksjkasjkjskas...- _Tany _rió con ganas. {**Chicas perdonen la risa pero, creo que la "descripción gráfica" de la risa es difícil de hacer, y "aksjkasjkasjaskaj" es como se ríe la mayoría de la gente y hacer "jajaja" era muy "sínico"(?)****}**-Tienes razón...-Sonrió leve y tranquilamente ante la respuesta del "sidekick" de Batman. Suspiró largamente y miró lo poco que quedaba de la película. Había sido un poco vergonzoso, y sentía un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

De pronto, y sin que ella lo previniera, Robin se sacó sus lentes oscuros, los guardó y enlazó su mano derecha con la mano izquierda de la chica. Los asientos no tenían baranda para apoyar los brazos, o alguien las había sacado antes de que entraran, así que no había barreras entre ellos dos. Robin seguía mirando a la maga con una cara de baboso que sólo Batman podía sacarle. Y Zatanna al sentir su mano se sintió feliz, y _segura_. Aunque igualmente sorprendida por el simple pero exaltante suceso. ¡Robin se había sacado sus gafas! Eso realmente significaba sólo una cosa: él realmente confiaba en ella. Era algo extraordinario. _¡Confiaba en ella__!_ Sonrió levemente, lo miró, pero no podía dejar que la situación llegara más lejos de eso. Habían sido pequeñas grandes cosas. Pero no quería avanzar demasiado rápido. Quizás no tanto como con Wally y Artemis.

-¿Qué crees que piensen los demás sobre... lo de _Arty_ y Wally..?- Preguntó Zatanna.

_"Tenía que arruinarlo..."_ Pensó Robin. Para él era perfecto. Podía pasar de todo en ese momento y ella prefirió comenzar a hablar de nuevo. Bueno, hubiese sido peor si se hubiera ido o hubiese llegado otra persona. Se tuvo que conformar con seguir tomado de su mano y seguir con esos buenos momentos que pasaban.

-No sé... pienso que Artemis cree que todos se burlarán de ella si se sabe que se quieren, porque por lo demás, ya es muy notorio desde hace tiempo. Casi desde que se conocieron...- Habló Robin. Y tenía razón, por supuesto.

-Pienso lo mismo... pero, no sé tampoco. La verdad es que si es que se quieren deberían estar juntos, si es que se sienten preparados para ello también. Por otro lado sería "bueno"...-Con su mano derecha hizo el gesto de comillas. No pensaba soltarle la mano a Robin, en absoluto. -...para el equipo, peleaban bastante y, que se quieran hace que se cuiden, y si se cuidan, el equipo está más unido por una parte que parecía imposible que se uniera…

Robin quedó mirando una esquina de la pantalla gigante, ignorando por completo la película y lo que sucedía en ella.

-Claro, es cierto... pero ¿qué pasaría si ocurriera lo contrario?- Preguntó Robin después de una pequeña pausa de pensamientos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Le contestó Zatanna .

-A que... mm... Pongámonos en la situación en que; Artemis y Wally son novios y todo, pero qué pasaría si en un momento determinado pelean o terminan y no se vuelven a hablar? Pasaría exactamente lo contrario a lo que dices, en las misiones pelearían y quizás no serían capaces de dejar de lado los problemas personales y acabaríamos fracasando en lo que tuviéramos que hacer, ¿Comprendes?

Zatanna se quedó pensando un momento. Involuntariamente apretó levemente la mano de Robin y se preparó para hablar:

-Sí, es cierto. Pero creo que Artemis es lo suficientemente madura como para ser capaz de separar los problemas personales de los que se necesita para completar una misión. Además, Wally, independientemente de cómo esté con Artemis; la va a seguir queriendo siempre. Como compañera de equipo, amiga, o incluso su novia.

Robin volvió a mirar el mismo punto en la esquina de la pantalla. Tenía razón. Ya todos eran lo suficientemente grandes como para ser capaces de separar los problemas personales en las misiones. Además, Canario Negro los ayudaba con eso en las terapias que seguían teniendo, por separado y como grupo. Pensándolo muy bien, quizás no era un problema tan grande realmente.

Luego de un par de comentarios más, los estómagos de los adolescentes empezaron a alegar contra el descuido de sus dueños.

-Mm... Tengo hambre...- Le comentó Robin a la chica. -Creo que hay unas cosas en la cocina que podemos robar para comer...

-Es una tentadora oferta, _chico maravilla_...-Le contestó la maga con un tono de voz que podría decirse que estaba entre lo _sensual_ y lo alegre o divertida. Al escuchar esa respuesta, algo dentro de Robin se movió. Algo raro, algo que nunca había sentido antes, una especie de calambre o adormecimiento empezó a aparecer en su bien formado abdomen y a molestarle hasta quién sabe cuándo. Ni siquiera él pudo notar cuando desapareció. Lo único que sabía con certeza, era que nunca se fue mientras estuvo con Zatanna.

-O-

-Definitivamente esta televisión apesta... -Artemis estaba a punto de lanzar el control remoto del televisor por los aires. -¿Qué crees que sea mejor, lo amarro a una de mis flechas y lo lanzo al infinito y más allá, o abro el portal a Atlantis y se echa a perder en el agua?... Lobo? Lobo!

Sí. Artemis no estaba sola. El gran animal peludo y abrigado se encontraba junto a ella sobre el sillón, haciéndole compañía, mientras ella buscaba algo interesante y que valiera la pena ver en la pantalla gigante. Y como buen "amigo fiel" Lobo se quedó dormido mientras Artemis acariciaba su cabeza y cuello tranquilamente.

-Ajj... se supone que tú eres el mejor amigo del hombre, o, mujer... o lo que sea...- Ya definitivamente debía estar loca. Mientras estuvo frente a la televisión hablaba sola, o como solía decir ella ante los que la llamaban "sola", _se acompañaba a sí misma_. Prefería ese término. Aunque no reconociera que en verdad no le gustaba estar sola la mayoría del tiempo. Apagó el televisor. Necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas en su mente. Cosas que había estado evitando pensar mientras miraba la pantalla en frente de ella.

Pensó en lo que había visto en la sala de cine. Había encontrado a Robin y Zatanna juntos, felices, _sin problemas_. Le hubiese gustado que la "relación" con Wally hubiese sido así. Pero no. Siempre pasaba algo que arruinaba la _maldita perfección_ del momento. En la biblioteca, la cámara. En la terraza... bueno. En la terraza habían pasado muchas cosas. Había sido todo tan rápido, como si no hubiese tenido tiempo para pensar en que vendría después. Por un segundo se arrepintió de haber salido de su habitación, de haberse puesto a escuchar la conversación de Robin y Wally, de haberse llevado a Wally a la biblioteca, de haberse puesto a llorar, de besarse con él, de decirle que no a la más linda propuesta que hubiese recibido en toda su vida. Se arrepintió profundamente de lo último. Podía haber sido perfecto, endemoniadamente perfecto el momento, el lugar, las personas, las palabras, todo. Pero tenía que arruinarlo. Se sintió culpable. Pero luego recordó lo que ella misma había dicho.

_No se sentía preparada._

Preparada para qué? ¿Para entregarle su corazón a un chico que la hacía rabiar todos los días? ¿Para entregarle su corazón a un chico que discutía con ella siempre que había otra persona presente, y cuando no hubiera nadie, ser con ella la persona más tierna del mundo? ¿Preparada para soportar las bromas de alguien que no podía quedarse quieto ni un segundo? ¿Preparada para reírse cada vez que él haga algo divertido? ¿Preparada para pasar los momento más lindos de su vida? ¿Preparada para... para... para _querer a la persona que la hacía felíz todos los días, independientemente de lo que haya sucedido antes o después?_

_Sí._ Quizás sí estaba preparada. Pero no quería aceptarlo. "Maldito Orgullo"- Pensó. -"Tú y tu maldita tendencia de querer ser perfecta". Se tapó la cara con las manos mientras miraba por entre medio de sus dedos el techo. Era cierto. Lo llevaba en la sangre. No había sido herencia de su padre, ni de su madre, ni de nadie. Lo llevaba en sus venas porque había aprendido erróneamente que si lograba ser _perfecta_, si estaba un paso más adelante que los demás, iba a _sobrevivir._ Sobrevivir a ese mundo que la atormentaba tanto, o más bien dicho _su realidad_. Pero, de alguna forma era diferente. Con _él_ todo era diferente. La realidad podía ser la peor del universo, pero si estaba con _él_, no importaba ni en lo más mínimo. Pero no podía completar el rompecabezas. Había un par de piezas que nunca encajaban o no podía encontrar. La primera; _su actitud_. La segunda; _el orgullo. _

Entendía a la perfección la primera pieza que no llegaba a completar el esquema del pequeño gran problema que torturaba su corta e impredecible existencia. No le agradaba el hecho que Wally se comportara de diferentes formas cuando estaban solos y cuando había alguien más. Pero, el había dicho algo parecido en la biblioteca. Por lo que pudo entender, el se sentía de igual forma. ¿Significaba que ella sin darse cuenta estaba teniendo la misma actitud que criticaba en Wally? Quizás sí, pero era algo que podía controlar. Siempre y cuando arreglara la odisea de la segunda pieza del rompecabezas; _el orgullo_.

Para ella misma, incluso, era difícil explicar esto último. En palabras simples, por decir algo, se podría definir lo siguiente: "_No quiero que los demás me vean con Wally." _La frase quedó resonando en su mente como si fuera una onda longitudinal rebotando en el espacio exterior.

¿Vergüenza? Maybe, maybe... Pero aún faltaban cosas. Artemis empezó a repasar en su mente con frases simples. Comenzó a hablar en voz muy baja, como si estuviera dando un examen oral en la Academia.

"_No quiero que los demás me vean con Wally"_

_"Si tuviéramos algo, los demás no tienen derecho a saberlo. No. ¿Demonios en qué estoy pensando? Ellos SÍ tienen derecho a saberlo. Somos un equipo. Somos como una familia. Ellos SON mi familia. Si tuviéramos algo con Wally, deberían saberlo..."_

Y tenía razón. Artemis, la rubia arquera que siempre pensaba antes de actuar, estaba comenzando a recapacitar. Estaba recobrando su sentido, recobraba su noción de la verdad. El equipo era su familia. Y la familia tiene derecho a saber que le ocurre a cada miembro de ella. La querían, sabía que la querían y que por eso mismo tenían derecho, quizás no la obligación pero, el derecho a saber que estaba pasando. Además, algunos podrían considerarlo como una mentira, quizás. Se preocupaban de ella, la habían aceptado en el equipo y eso les daba mucho crédito para ganarse su confianza. Una parte del asunto resuelto.

_"Tengo miedo de que ellos se burlen de mí si se enteran de que me gusta Wally. Pero no debería ser, porque si Megan y Superboy se quieren, y Robin y Zatanna también, nadie tendría por qué molestarlos. No hay ningún peligro realmente..." _

Y una vez más tenía razón. Ellos nunca la habían traicionado, en nada, y tampoco se burlarían de ella cuando sintiera algo tan importante como cariño, amor, etc. por alguien más. Poco a poco iba esclareciendo sus pensamientos, y eso era una buena señal. Se sintió más tranquila por este último pensamiento. Pero aún quedaba una pequeña, pequeña pero importante parte: _Poner en práctica lo dicho._

No sería fácil. Empezar a contar sus problemas personales a personas no sería como venir y abrir un paquete de galletas. Aunque hay que reconocer que algunos no son fáciles de abrir. Como sea, el objetivo era encontrar a una persona (o dos) que fuera (o fueran) lo suficientemente confiable (o confiables) como para que se volvieran sus amigos. Personas a las que contarles cosas de tu día, cosas de "chicas", o no necesariamente eso. Pero, resumiendo, _"__sería lindo poder tener a una persona que sea tu confidente, a alguien en quien puedas confiar y contarle tus cosas__…__" _Pensaba Artemis…

Y sin darse cuenta, esas personas llegaron a acompañarla justo en el momento preciso.

**Hooooooooooooliiiii de nuevooo! Me imagino que ahora me odian por haber dejado hasta acá esta parte del capítulo. Créanme cuando les digo que tuve que editar más de 5 veces la parte en que llega Artemis a la cocina. Fue difícil armar una situación normal pero interesante a la vez… enserio! Este capítulo fue muy largo! Gracias a mis amigas Daniela y Monse por ayudarme a armar esta parte y golpearme cada vez que escribía algo que no fuera bueno. Las amo chicas ;) 3**

**Bueno, para aclarar algunas cosas, mi fic se sitúa después de la temporada completa. La terminé de ver y ya entiendo muchas cosas de otras historias. Pero también, si quieren entender por qué las frases "**_**cuando ya se habían besado y confesado (indirectamente) lo que sentían…" **_**Y no hay escritos que se refieran a esto, pueden leer el one-shot "Aftermaths" que es una historia que es como un "pre" de mi historia. Es un posfailsafe. Así que para aclarar un poco el asunto les escribo esto ;).**

**Otra cosa: NO SÉ COMO ACTIVAR REWIEWS ANÓNIMOS! Muchas chicas me han dicho que los active, pero no sé cómo se hace! Les agradecería un montón si me dejan la explicacion en comentarios ;) De verdad, las amaría mucho más de lo que las amo ahora :D**

**Eso. Espero que hayan disfrutado mi creación… y se viene máaaas! Ajaksjkasjksj Cuidense, sínganme en Instagram: Artemis_b07 (asjkasj :B) Twitter: Harleey_19 y….. nada más! :D cualquier duda me la escriben en rewiew y yo con gusto les respondo ;)**

**Luck&Bye! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaa Readers! Bueno, aquí les traigo el 5º capítulo de "Damn Perfection" (Maldita Perfección, siii, lo puse en inglés ahora, creo que suena mejor) y... 3 asuntos importantes que debo informarles:**

**1.) No sé que pasó, pero recibí pocos rewies para el 4º cap. No les gustó? Estuvo fome? Pleasse díganme! Agradezco de todos modos los comentarios de las chicas que me escribieron, me alegraron mucho n.n Pero me preocupó el hecho de que no me escribiran D: Quizás soy un poco paranoica pero... para un escritor es importante saber la opinión de sus lectores, y por lo tanto para mí también! :'D Pleasse R&R! Las amo! :***

**2.) Voy a cambiar mi nombre de usuario, por supuesto mi verdadero nombre es Paula (Paulii, para mis amigs, jojo), y el que tengo ahora es muy largo, y es una mezcla de 2 personajes (Harley, una de las enemigas de Batman, y los apellidos de Wally & Artemis). Así que lo cambiaré a "Artemis Way" (es un seudónimo. Tiene el apellido de un cantante :B Lo ocupo para escribir poemas, Instagram y twitter. Qué? No sabían que soy poeta y fotógrafa? jaja) Así que no se asusten :) También ya activé los rewiews anónimos. Lo descubrí por accidente en mi celular (android :D) y decía "anonymous rewiews" o algo así y al lado decía "on" y fue como "oh! Ya lo hice!" :D Así que muchas gracias igual por el consejo y las que se tomaron el tiempo de escribirme la explicación… aunque no haya sido necesaria :B**

**3. Para serles sincera, después de subir el 4 chapter, tuve una fuerte crisis de inspiración. No sabía que escribir, no se me ocurría nada, estuve muy mal! Y fué por un lapso de una semana... en serio. Fue muy fuerte. Llegué incluso a pensar en dejar de escribir el fic (estaba loca!) Hasta que en un período de 1 hora, me llegaron 12 IDEAS NUEVAS! pero para escribir otros fics, un par de One-Shots y otro fic que en un par de días ya estará listo (Adelanto? ****Es un Robtanna Future, "Tell Me What I Want To Hear", a mí me suena a... ****vestido blanco? :O ! nada más por hoy! wuajajajaja...) Y un segundo que es como una mezcla de…. Guitarras? Academia de Gotham? Música? Rock? Wuajaja… deberán comerse la ansiedad… porque no les diré nada más ;)**

**Lo siguiente, son los agradecimientos a Kailumi-Uchiha (que siempre me alegras los días con tus comentarios, muchas gracias!)****,**** xxLuna Rojaxx (muuchísimas gracias por las sugerencias. No me había dado mucho cuenta de lo que me indicaste, lo analicé y tenías toda la razón, Artemisa275 y a mis amores Apple's Machine y KidaxD... las adoro girlsss! C: 3**

**Muy bien, muy bien, ahora si pueden leer el cap... ;) jaja... ****DEJEN REWIES! :**

_Chapter 5: "__Confessions and Looks__"_ ("Confesiones y Miradas")

_Anteriormente en el capítulo 4:_

_"...__No sería fácil. Empezar a contar sus problemas personales a personas no sería como venir y abrir un paquete de galletas. Aunque hay que reconocer que algunos no son fáciles de abrir. Como sea, el objetivo era encontrar a una persona (o dos) que fuera (o fueran) lo suficientemente confiable (o confiables) como para que se volvieran sus amigos. Personas a las que contarles cosas de tu día, cosas de "chicas", o no necesariamente eso. Pero, resumiendo, "sería lindo poder tener a una persona que sea tu confidente, a alguien en quien puedas confiar y contarle tus cosas…" Pensaba Artemis…_

_Y sin darse cuenta, esas personas llegaron a acompañarla justo en el momento preciso..."_

-Artemis? Con quién estás hablando? - Artemis sintió una mano en su hombro izquierdo. Reconoció inmediatamente la voz de Zatanna. Abrió rápidamente los ojos en epresión de asombro y se giró hacia donde venía la voz. Intentó responder rápidamente, soltando solo un par de frases con tartamudeos:

-Qué? Ahh, hola... ehh... yo no, no estaba hablando sola... quiero decir, sí, o... sólo estaba pensando en voz... alta...- "Que gran respuesta Artemis!" Pensó la rubia. Seguramente ahora sí habrían más bombas que en la Primera Guerra Mundial... - Desde hace cuanto tiempo están... aquí..?-Dijo la arquera incorporándose del sillón, que por alguna razón justo en ese momento se volvía más cómodo.

-Oh! no, hace un par de segundos, veníamos con Robin a ver si había algo de comer... y te ví ahí, era como si le susurraras a alguien, pero no escuché nada... está todo bien?

Artemis dudó. Se quedó mirándola con una expresión que demostraba claramente que no lo estaba. No supo qué responderle. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a palidecer y el gris de sus ojos se volvió a una especie de negro que sólo aparecía cuando se veía obligada a hablar un asunto que obviamente no era muy cómodo para ella.

-Artemis? Estás pálida... Te ocurre algo?...- Ahora Tany se asustó. Estaba del otro extremo del sillón, contrario al de Artemis, y vio todo el cambio de semblante de la rubia chica, que ahora se veía más rubia aún por su pálido rostro.

-No... sólo... que... -No aguantó más. Se quebró cómo una ramita de árbol delicada y pequeña. Se tapó la cara con las manos, y quedó parada enfrente de Zatanna desolada y desamparada, igual que el día en que Jade se fue de su casa.

-Arty! No! Amore... no llores! Qué te pasó? -Zatanna reaccionó inmediatamente y abrazó a la rubia, sentándola de nuevo en el sillón. Miró a Robin y le comunicó con gestos que encendiera las luces y que le trajera un vaso de agua. Robin miró sorprendido a las chicas y reaccionó de acuerdo a lo que Tany le dijo.

-Artemis, querida... quieres contarme qué pasa? -Le dijo al cabo de unos minutos la maga que le tendía el vaso de agua y un par de pañuelos de papel para que secase sus lágrimas.

_"Quieres contarme qué pasa?"_ Resonó en la mente de Artemis. Quizás ella era la persona en la que había pensado hace un rato.

_Robin y Zatanna?_

Mmm... Sí. Podrían ser buenos confidentes. Después de todo, tenían una buena fama de ser discretos, buenas personas, _buenos amigos_...

No por nada odiaban la capacidad de Robin de desaparecer sin que se dieran cuenta, de callarse lo incallable y de poder guardarse tan bien el sagrado secreto de su identidad. Y no por nada todos le contaban cosas a Zatanna, señorita maga que estudiaba todo lo que podía y devoraba cuán libro de historia o magia se presentara "mágicamente" enfrente suyo. Cualidades heredadas de sus mentores, que eran a la vez sus padres; por supuesto.

Artemis suspiró largamente, tomando todo el aire que se hallaba a su alcance. Se decidió a dar pié a lo que había estado meditando durante la tarde, y lo que siempre supo que tenía que hacer:

-Bien, ehh... primero quiero hacerles una pregunta... a los dos...-Arty miró al par de ojos azules que la observaban, claro que uno estaba tapado con unas gafas negras...

-Dinos... -Le respondió Robin.

-Ustedes saben lo de... la biblioteca?

Mini Zatara y Mini Batman cruzaron miradas rápidas. La maga contestó sinceramente, como siempre:

-Sí.

Habían pasado unos 45 minutos desde el encuentro de Artemis con Robin y Zatanna. La rubia soltó todo "lo que no se vio" del encuentro de la biblioteca. Pasando por la terraza, la _súperpropocisión_, el dulce rechazo y la tarde de meditación que había tenido. Los chicos la escuchaban atentos, sentados a su lado y pensando qué podrían hacer en el caso. La verdad; era que la situación se volvía complicada. ¿Qué hacer? Ahora que Artemis no sentía tanto miedo por mostrar lo que sentía, ¿Tenía que ir donde Wally y decirle que se había arrepentido de decirle que no? ¿Estaría Wally enojado con ella y la rechazaría él ahora?

-Quizás hoy no. –Dijo Robin. Se habían formulado todas las preguntas al respecto. _Qué hacer_, por supuesto, significaba armar un plan de _reconquista_ sólo en el caso de que Wally esté resentido con Artemis. _Qué hacer_, significaba hablar con Wally y quedar todos felices en el caso de que él no haya guardado rencor. _Qué hacer_, significaba….

-¿Dónde está Wally?... –Preguntó de pronto Zatanna.

Silencio.

La pregunta del millón. Sin su respuesta no podían saber cómo se encontraba él anímicamente.

-No, no lo sé…. –Dijo Arty en sus últimos sollozos. Se sentía más tranquila. Más _liviana_. ¿Así se sentía uno cuando contaba cosas, secretos, vida? ¿Ésa era la sensación de libertad en la conciencia de la que le hablaba _su misma conciencia_? "_Grandioso"_ Pensó.

-No creo que sea muy provechoso buscarlo ahora, debe estar durmiendo en algún lado. Conozco a Wally desde que tenía 9, si no está comiendo, está durmiendo, o…-Habló Robin. De cualquier forma tenía razón. Era tarde, y los demás estaban por llegar de sus respectivas actividades personales.

-De cualquier forma, tendremos que verlo, en un rato más es la hora de la cena y Megan ya debe estar por llegar para cocinar. Wally _nunca_ ha faltado a una comida… menos nocturna! –Ahora Tany empezó a recoger los papeles mojados del piso, dejó el vaso de agua vacío que sostenía Artemis en la mesa de centro y se volvió cara a cara con su amiga:

-Artemis… mírame. –La maga esperó que el par de ojos grises que habían vuelto a su color normal le devolvieran la mirada.-Tienes que estar tranquila, nosotros somos tus amigos, vamos a ayudarte cada vez que te sientas mal, triste o sola, de acuerdo? –Esperó a que la rubia asintiera con la cabeza. –Somos un equipo, como una familia, y todo lo que estás pasando es normal, quizás el tipo de personas no, pero…-las dos rieron, por supuesto que Wally _no era muy normal que digamos…_-te podemos ayudar, okay? Cuenta con nosotros! Además, en un par de semanas entraré a la Academia de Gotham y estaremos juntas! –Zatanna ahora estaba casi saltando de emoción.

-QUÉ?- Artemis abrió los ojos muy sorprendida. Sería grandioso! Pero estaban siendo demasiadas sorpresas por hoy. Por supuesto sería entretenido, no estaría sola y su nueva compañera tampoco. Y pensándolo calculadoramente, si Zatanna era la persona a quien confiaría sus cosas, volvería su amiga y por lo tanto confidente; que ella vaya a la misma escuela que ella sería simplemente… "Perfecto".

-Eso, lo que escuchaste! Vamos a ir a la misma escuela! –Ahora Tany había cambiado absolutamente el tema, y Artemis lo había notado. No le molestó, por supuesto, ya que no notó malas intensiones en la maga. Estaba sufriendo, y una amiga intenta que te sientas mejor, quizás haciendo que te rías u olvides el tema, y Zatanna lo estaba logrando perfectamente. Ya era hora de pasar de la tristeza a la emoción. Había desbloqueado un nuevo nivel de inteligencia emocional y conocido más de su propia persona. Por ahora, quizás hasta mañana, no pensaría en el rompecabezas. En un par de semanas entraría de nuevo a la escuela, y lo más adecuado sería descansar estos últimos días en que sus mentores y guías les estaban dando unas "vacaciones".

-Eso es… genial! ¿Te imaginas las cosas que haríamos? Podríamos almorzar juntas, quizás en algunas clases hacer trabajos y muchas cosas más… -Arty empezó a imaginarse todo el panorama que se venía. Se veía alentador, para ser sincera. Y la escuela podría convertirse en algo normal e incluso podría llegar a ser entretenido.

-Sí, estoy muy ansiosa por entrar, y conocer gente nueva, y además estar con…. –Dick la miró de repente y se bajó las gafas lo suficiente como para que Zatanna pudiera mirar sus azules ojos. Tany recordó en seguida que no debía decir nada sobre la identidad del compañero de Batman, y encontró las palabras perfectas para salir del paso:

-Con… tigo …- Sonrió instantáneamente. Se largó a reír un poco y respiró profundamente con un aire de alegría que siempre irradiaba. Artemis no sospechó, pero aún así su sexto sentido le dijo que había algo raro al ver el pequeño nerviosismo que se asomó en la maga, que por un par de segundos había dejado de mirarla a los ojos para encontrarse con quién sabe qué cosa detrás de ella. "_Las cosas caen por su propio peso"_ pensó, _"Entonces lo que sea que esté ocurriendo de alguna forma lo sabré, tarde o temprano"_.

-¡Está lista la cena! – La alegre voz de Megan se escuchó por toda la cueva a través de los parlantes que estaban conectados a la televisión. Eran las 11 de la noche y como el día siguiente era Sábado, no había muchas preocupaciones por levantarse temprano.

Kaldur había regresado de una pequeña visita a su madre en Atlantis cerca de media hora después del encuentro de Artemis, Robin y Zatanna en la cocina, y aunque no venía con todas las energías del mundo, decidió quedarse un rato más con los chicos para divertirse un poco antes de irse a la cama.

Megan y Conner habían pasado una linda tarde en la playa, con un estilo cercano a lo que podríamos llamar "cita". Habían llevado cosas para comer y trajes de baño, y jugaron en la playa como nunca. Por supuesto que no se salvaron de los momentos románticos observando la maravillosa puesta de sol que les ofrecía la preciosa vista que tenían. Y para ser sincera, fue una de las mejores tarde que hayan pasado, o que quizás pasarían en algún futuro próximo.

Raquel, por su parte, fue a ocuparse de las casi abandonadas plantas del jardín que había en los balcones y pasillos del Monte Justicia. Y como la esforzada chica que es, se dedicó por completo a esa tarea. Limpió los maceteros, las hojas una por una de cada planta, y regó y removió la tierra que cada una tenía. Cuando terminó, se dirigió a su habitación para descansar y se quedó dormida en una siesta que duró cerca de una hora y media. Cabe destacar que la morena chica no tenía idea del acontecimiento de las cámaras de seguridad, ya que durante la mañana estaba en casa de unos tíos en la ciudad y volvió más tarde de lo esperado.

Así que a esa hora de la noche, la mayoría estaba cansado por las actividades de cada uno, hayan sido realizadas en grupo o a solas. Pero al encontrarse hambrientos y deseosos de diversión, decidieron ocupar el equipo de karaoke que les habían regalado el día que Megan, Conner y Zatanna empezaron a vivir en la Cueva. Y para ser sinceros, fue una excelente idea. Así que Robin, Zatanna, Conner, Kaldur, Raquel y Artemis se hallaban bailando y cantando mientras Megan preparaba la cena y una que otra cosa para "picar" mientras aguantaban la larga espera.

**Hola chicas/os, lamento lo corto del capítulo pero mientras lo escribía sufrí la más grande de las crisis de inspiración que haya tenido jamás yo misma. Como les escribí en los tres puntos al principio de esta reactualización, cambié mi nombre de usuario y el nombre de la historia lo traduje al inglés. Por alguna razón que aún no comprendo, mi fic ya no aparece en el fandom, si alguna tiene info sobre cómo hacer que aparezca de nuevo o algo así les agradecería mucho que me escribieran un PM o me dejen un rewiew. De todos modos, quizás se deba a que hace bastante que no escribí, así que si se sube y aparece de nuevo en el fandom no hagan nada ;) Disculpen de nuevo por la demora, pero junto con mi crisis tuve una avalancha de pruebas y exámenes de esos que sólo aparecen justo cuando más necesitas tiempo libre, y porque ya estoy a dos semanas de salir de vacaciones de invierno (sí, aquí en Chile las vacaciones de verano son entre Diciembre y Febrero y las de invierno las tengo en Junio y después en Septiembre) y duran dos semanas, así que abusaré de esos días libres para escribir un cuento para un concurso local y empezar dos fic's que como ya les había comentado tengo planeado subir :D**

**Un saludo y un abrazo psicológico para todos ustedes y… muero por saber que pasa con YJ Invasion! Está increíble y aunque el cambio de bando de Kaldur, el rompimiento de SuperMegan y mi desconcierto sobre donde están Wally & Artemis me está matando, mi adicción a Young Justice sigue intacta! Sigan viéndolo y sigan leyendo mi historia, por supuesto… ;) Luck&Bye! Los quiere muchísimo: PauLii ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hooooola :D Reactualización número 6 presente! 2 Puntos importantes que quiero destacar:**

**1.) Gracias a todos lo que comentaron en el segundo fic (Guitar Heroes) que subí hace un tiempo y la bienvenida que le dieron. En realidad igual estaba un poco nerviosa por cómo quedaría al final y al parecer ha sido del agrado de la mayoría y me siento muy satisfecha por eso. Así que muchas gracias a todos :)**

**2.) Disculpen el retraso. A todos. Un par de problemas personales y los incomprensibles de mis papás con sus castigos inútiles me bloquearon muchas veces las ganas de escribir y con eso la inspiración. Además, me cortaron el internet! x_x Pero ahora aquí estoy yoo (8) y les traigo lo que se merecen (:**

**Ahora agradecimientos respectivos a:**

***Vanina: Bueno, desde el primer PM que me mandaste me caíste súper bien porque sentí que eras sincera con todo lo que me decías y me agradó mucho poder conversar (y seguir conversando aún) contigo. Me has alentado bastante y me has servido de inspiración para poder seguir escribiendo ya que por tu fidelidad me siento comprometida contigo :) Espero que podemos seguir escribiendonos a pesar de vivir tan lejos :/ Saludos a Córdoba! ;)**

***Marcel: Bueno, jojo :$ Nosotros sabemos lo muuuucho que hemos conversado y básicamente quería darte las gracias (muy profundamente) por haberte dado el tiempo de leer (e interesarte, ahora que te pegaste con la historia jaja) porque quizás no nos conocemos demasiado (así como personalmente :$) y por alentarme (y presionarme) a que siga escribiendo. Prometo que no te decepcionará lo que viene (porque me hiciste darte un adelanto que **_**no debía darte,**_** hum! :P). Emm, también... porque igual eres una de las pocas personas que conozco en la realidad; que han leído mi historia (5 en total D:) y, me sentí muy feliz de que te haya gustado :) Eso :D**

***Artemisa275: Me encanta tu fidelidad :) Eres una de las personas que más pronto comenta los capítulos apenas salen y en verdad valoro mucho eso. Muchas Gracias! ;)**

***ChesseSmile: Gracias por tus (2) comentarios! Me animó mucho ver el de Guitar Heroes y que hayamos quedado "en buena" por la pequeña confusión que provocó la involuntaria copia (que de hecho no era completa, pero que más da ;P) Así que prometo apoyarte en tus proyectos ;) Saludos!**

***xxLuna Rojaxx: Siempre me das sugerencias y consejos (y a todas las del fandom por supuesto) y creo que valoro mucho eso. Muchas gracias porque sin personas como tú, con críticas reconstructivas, no podríamos evolucionar en nuestra escritura ni en nuestros fic's. Así que agradezco eso principalmente de tí y espero que también puedas seguir escribiendo tu historia ;) (No me deprimí! una demora no me quitará mi inspiración ;P) Gracias :)**

Chapter 6: "Beautiful Treason" ("Bella Traición")

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_"...Así que a esa hora de la noche, la mayoría estaba cansado por las actividades de cada uno, hayan sido realizadas en grupo o a solas. Pero al encontrarse hambrientos y deseosos de diversión, decidieron ocupar el equipo de karaoke que les habían regalado el día que Megan, Conner y Zatanna empezaron a vivir en la Cueva. Y para ser sinceros, fue una excelente idea. Así que Robin, Zatanna, Conner, Kaldur, Raquel y Artemis se hallaban bailando y cantando mientras Megan preparaba la cena y una que otra cosa para "picar" mientras aguantaban la larga espera..."_

Mientras Raquel y Artemis se peleaban por el micrófono del karaoke, Conner, Dick, Kaldur y Zatanna conversaban alegremente sobre las actividades que habían realizado el presente día y sobre planes que podrían llevarse a cabo dentro de las próximas semanas. Aunque la hora indicaba cerca de las 11 de la noche, sus mentes no paraban de funcionar.

-... No sé si sería buena idea hacer una fiesta aquí en la cueva el sábado; digo, quizás la Liga pueda enfadarse con nosotros por hacer algo que no corresponda...-

-Vamos Kaldur, debes perderle un poco el miedo a tus superiores... Además, somos adolescentes, si nos regañaran y castigaran por hacer una fiesta aquí podríamos sacarles la excusa de que queríamos sólo un poco de diversión... -Dick hablaba sobre una supuesta fiesta que harían "a escondidas" en la cueva con todo el equipo, o más bien "grupo", ya que los lazos de amistad ya estaban consolidándose de una manera bastante beneficiosa y simpática entre todos los integrantes.

-Eeh, chicos; -Ahora tomó la palabra Zatanna -...yo voy a ir a ver si Megan necesita ayuda... Conner vienes conmigo? -La maga miró de un forma cómplice al kriptoniano, haciendo que Robin y Kaldur miraran a su vez también al clon de Superman. El chico aunque al principio no entendió la mini indirecta de Zee, supo por su expresión que se trataba de algo importante. Así que se puso de pie, asintió con la cabeza como un niño pequeño al que le preguntan si quiere un helado y siguió a la chica que por último le dirigió una mirada tierna a Dick.

-O-_

-Ya está casi lista la cena chicos, no necesito que me ayuden -Megan les hablaba a la maga y al chico sin mirarlos, pendiente de calentar unas tostadas en un microondas -Sólo me faltaba tostar estas rebanadas de pan que ya están casi listas...

La joven cocinera dijo esta última frase en voz alta.

Debían seguir paso a paso el plan.

Megan los conectó mentalmente a los 3 y Zatanna pronunció un hechizo pre-hecho para que los demás escucharan y vieran una supuesta "conversación" de lo más natural. Esta no sería una cena cualquiera, era el gran momento esperado para presentar oficialmente la relación de Conner y Megan.

Sí. Era una situación bastante especial y por supuesto; Zatanna lo sabía de antemano. Debían preparar lo que dirían ante sus amigos y los principales miembros de la Liga, y para ayudarse un poco; qué mejor que un par de hechizos de la maga para expresarse bien.

_Muy bien, creo que hasta ahora todo está saliendo de maravilla_ Megan empezó la conversación telepática luego de la señal de la maga al terminar el hechizo que había resultado satisfactoriamente.

_Sí; A pesar de que me duele la cabeza y me están transpirando las manos..._ Comentó con los ojos muy abiertos Conner. En verdad estaba muy nervioso, tanto como el día en que le preguntó por primera vez a Megan si quería salir con él.

_Ja ja... sé que estás nervioso Conner, pero nosotras lo estamos tanto como tú. Sólo debemos mantenernos tranquilos y todo saldrá bien..._ Zee sacó entonces de su bolsillo una pequeña hoja de papel con unas frases extrañas. _Muy bien, aquí están los hechizos_ La maga los repasó en su mente, olvidando de pronto que la pareja que estaba con ella podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

De repente Megan y Conner se miraron cómplicemente por u par de segundos mientras limpiaban la cocina.

Sonrieron.

_Zatanna, ¿Estás pensando en Robin?_

Zee abrió los ojos y detuvo sus pensamientos. El silencio fue total. Abrió los ojos y con la boca abierta observó el par de ojos que la contemplaban divertidos.

_Yo, no... no no... ¡cómo se les ocurre! Sólo... sólo el pasó-por, pasó por mi-mi mente..._ respondió nerviosa y tartamudeando la chica.

_Zee, sólo te preguntamos si estabas pensando en él, no si te gustaba... además, no tiene nada de malo pensar en alguien.._ Le respondió Megan.

La maga sólo se ruborizó y sintió que sus mejillas aumentaban de temperatura. Una leve sonrisa se escapó de sus labios y dándose por vencida bajó la cabeza de vuelta a su torpedo mágico.

Conner empezó a llevar las cosas para comer a la mesa del comedor y en cada ida y vuelta le daba un beso en la mejilla a su novia. En verdad la quería demasiado, pero sus sentimientos no llegaban en realidad a ese límite. Por cada día que pasaban juntos sentía que la iba queriendo más y más... Quizás en algún tiempo pudiera decir que la amaba. Y que la amaba con todo su corazón kriptoniano, y su alma, y sus fuerzas. Aunque aún estaba aprendiendo a usar sus emociones y sentimientos, pasando por su insensibilidad hasta su ira descontrolada -que ahora ya iba desapareciendo cada día más para dar lugar al amor que empezaba a acumularse- hasta su alegría y los momentos en que se sentía "feliz". Ahora si se sentía más cercano a sus amigos y "familia", que básicamente eran los héroes de la Liga, aunque aún les tenía respeto.

Pero esta vez estaba nervioso. Por primera vez sentía esa emoción, y para él; era parecido a lo que sentía por Megan: Aumentaba su ritmo cardíaco, le dolía el estómago de una forma extraña, por no decir descomunal. Pero no era un dolor de esos que te hacen sufrir, sino que un dolor que cuando lo sientes llegar te hace sonreír y apretar los puños y los labios. Un dolor que odias y amas al mismo tiempo, pues significa que algo importante está por suceder, pero que a veces no quieres que llegue ese momento... Y es porque es algo _especial_.

"..Baby can you see, I'm calling

I guy like you

Should wear warning

Is dangerous, I'm falling…"

Artemis y Raquel se lucían con una canción de Britnney Spears y sus lindas voces ante el Moreno chico que las observaba de lejos. En realidad, fijaba su atención disimuladamente en sólo una de ellas. La que sonaba mejor al micrófono, la que tenía una personalidad más viva, más "hecha y derecha". La morena, de cabello corto pero muy femenino a la vez. La de los ojos cafés que brillaban como las estrellas cuando su mirada se cruzaba con la suya. La de piel lisa como la madera fina, y suave como las fibras de las plumas. Raquel, la joven que ahora lucía su preciosa voz enfrente del joven que ya hacía notar su interés por ella.

Era una especie de juego para ellos dos. Que nadie se entere, pero que se note. Decirle algo para que sospeche, pero que justifique alguna otra cosa. Lo disfrutaban, era entretenido, un verdadero coqueteo de esos de antaño, pero con la modernidad de los tiempos atrevidos. Miradas que hacían retorcer los nervios, o provocar sensaciones inesperadas.

Sinceramente, para algunos del grupo era realmente inexplicable el por qué ellos aún no estaban juntos. Quizás lo sabían, sabían que ellos se gustaban y era mutuo tal vez, pero parecía que a veces se cansaban. Se cansaban de jugar y se sentían culpables por no tener la valentía ni el coraje necesarios para hacerle frente. Pero en realidad no tenían mayor culpa.

Eran jóvenes, los dos de personalidad introvertida y tímidos ante lo extraño y desconocido. Pero cuando entraban en confianza, eran _ellos mismos_, no sentían miedo de expresarse. No tenían mayor experiencia, podría decirse que era casi inexistente la posibilidad de que ellos hubieran tenido alguna relación del tipo amoroso con otra persona anteriormente. Así que cuando meditaban en secreto sobre este asunto, mantenían su conciencia tranquila y limpia; las cosas se daban con el tiempo. Y ni ellos ni sus compañeros debían adelantar los sucesos.

Pero ahora no era el momento de ponerse a meditar en las posibles relaciones amorosas. Era una noche de diversión y esparcimiento en la cueva, como otras noches que en las próximas semanas se darían.

Todos lo tenían muy claro.

-Creo que voy a tomar un vaso de agua… te dejo el micrófono… -Artemis se despidió momentáneamente de su compañera y le sonrió cómplicemente a Kaldur. Los dos sabían perfectamente que pasaba por la mente del otro. Eran amigos, muy cercanos y compartían constantemente secretos del otro. Artemis sabía que a Kaldur le gustaba Raquel, y él se lo había confesado personalmente. Pero lo que Artemis no sabía, era que Raquel no era la única que ocupaba el corazón del moreno.

Si bien era cierto que Kaldur le había dicho a Artemis que a él le gustaba Raquel, era mitad cierto; y mitad mentira. En pocas palabras; el atlante sentía más cosas por la arquera que por la protegida de Icon. Viéndolo de forma fría y calculadora, era la frase perfecta; le decía una verdad parcial, para esconder otra verdad que era aún más importante. Así Artemis no sospecharía, o por lo menos las probabilidades de que ella llegara a pensar eso siquiera eran muy bajas.

El plan Perfecto. Así que por lo menos hasta ahora funcionaba de _maravilla_, pensaba a ratos el moreno. Entonces, como extrañamente a todos les pasaba, recordó al chico _maravilla_ que hace unos pocos segundos supuestamente estaba a su lado. Ya no estaba, simplemente había desaparecido. Y aunque ya todos se habían acostumbrado a esa afición de Robin de aparecer y desaparecer instantáneamente, Kaldur sintió un extraño presentimiento de que algo quizás no andaba bien.

Artemis llegaba a la cocina, vio a sus compañeros, no les prestó mucha atención al pasar por su lado y se concentró en hacer lo que había pensado hace un par de minutos. Sin embargo, su concentración no duró más de 3 minutos. Los escuchó de pronto hablar sobre "una fiesta en la playa", cosa que ya habían hecho hace un par de días y que, para su buena o mala suerte, había tenido consecuencias desastrosas pero a la vez divertidas.

Flashback.

_-Chicos, está bien que hayan querido hacer una fiesta en la playa, pero… ¿era necesario llevar alcohol?_

_-Entendemos que se hayan divertido, nosotros igual hicimos ese tipo de cosas pero dentro de un lugar cerrado, ¿qué hubiese pasado si alguno de ustedes se ahoga en la playa?_

_-Por lo menos hubieran avisado a alguno de nosotros, no fue muy agradable hacer la videollamada a la cueva y encontrarse con un cartelito que decía "NOS FUIMOS A LA PLAYA. NO NOS JODAN"_

_Así iban y venían las represalias por los actos cometidos la noche anterior._

_Ahora todos se encontraban con la resaca más grande que en sus cortas vidas hayan tenido, sentados en el sillón del living, mirando el piso y tratando de dividir su mente entre recuerdos de la noche anterior y lo que les decían Oliver y Barry. Todos tenían unas ojeras inmensamente grandes y la peor cara que hubiesen presentado. Les dolía la cabeza al punto de dolerles mover la vista, tenían sus cabellos llenos de arena, y sus mejillas les ardían por la exposición al sol cuando amaneció. Todos excepto Robin, que al estar borracho se le ocurrió la magnífica idea, que luego le sería útil, de aplicarse protector solar a medianoche._

_Aquella noche se les ocurrió bajar a la costa y por "arte de magia" aparecieron un par de botellas de ron, tequila, cerveza y otras bebidas más. Habían llevado toallas, trajes de baño y unas bolsas de papas fritas y cosas así._

_-Robin, no creo que te sirva de mucha ayuda el bloqueador solar a las once y media de la noche….- Conner ya no podía aguantar la risa. Robin, el súper serio y ubicado chico maravilla, tenía una pequeña imperfección que nadie hasta ahora conocía: el alcohol. Hace unos 30 minutos, el más joven del grupo había tomado un par de sorbos, o mejor dicho, muchos sorbos de ron mezclado con coca col*a. Y al ser tan joven, le habían hecho un rápido efecto en el cuerpo._

_-Por favor, Super, hay que cuidarse en todo momento del día… -soltó unas carcajadas que nadie nunca en su vida le había oído al protegido de Batman. Cuando se emborrachaba, su risa ya no era como la de los fantasmas, sino como un completo idiota. En resumen, todos al fin y al cabo bebieron y permanecieron en la playa hasta cerca de las 4 de la mañana cantando, bailando, y jugando en la orilla del agua. Ya sin tener fuerzas ni para subir, se quedaron dormidos, desparramados encima de las toallas hasta que al cabo de unas horas sintieron unas sombras sobre sí._

_La liga, o más bien dicho Batman, Flash, Canario Negro, Flecha Verde, Master Hunter y Súperman se hallaban parados mirando con una sensación de risa y decepción a los jóvenes que prácticamente se encontraban tirados en la playa._

Fin del Flashback.

Para Artemis, aquella "experiencia", si es que se le podía llamar así; le había hecho sentir una de las mayores vergüenzas en la vida. Y no sólo para ella, sino que para todos y más aún para Robin. Ese día culminó con todos castigados y con una especie de "vacaciones-castigo" que los privarían de misiones no estrictamente necesarias durante un período de aproximadament semanas. Tiempo que faltaba para que entrasen a clases de nuevo, en marzo (horario escolar del hemisferio sur).

Por lo tanto, para la arquera se le había hecho demasiado extraño que ellos estuvieran hablando de nuevo sobre ese tema, aun habiendo ocurrido este suceso hace 3 días atrás. Se paró cerca de ellos, observó fijamente el rostro de Zatanna y se percató de que ésta no pestañeaba. Ninguno de los tres pestañeaba y miraban de forma mecánica y rítmica cada cierto tiempo a otro. Artemis supo enseguida que se trataba de un hechizo. Pero por tener esa pequeña falencia, supo que no podía ser de otra persona sino de la maga. Se tranquilizó, pues pensó que podía tratarse de un ataque sorpresa por parte de alguno de sus enemigos. Esperó con todas sus fuerzas no estar equivocada, y aunque no supiera el porqué de esa ejecución, supo que debía tener una muy buena razón de existencia.

Suspiró, tomó el vaso de agua que había venido a buscar y salió de la cocina intentando no haber visto nada raro.

"Ohh, her eyes, her eyes

Make the stars look like they re not shinning…"

-¡Woooow, Kaldur, no conocía tu fasceta de cantante! –Raquel ahora estaba sentada en el sillón observando cómo intentaba seguir el moreno la letra y el ritmo de la canción. Aunque no estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, le salía bien, tenía buena voz y la canción también le venía. Quizás era solo la inspiración que le provocaba leer la letra y estar cantándosela a a solas con Raquel. Le provocaba una especie de sensación inocentemente perversa, sobre lo que podría pasar esa noche si seguían solos ellos dos. Kaldur también tenía su lado malo, sexy y provocador, muy oculto, por supuesto, pero como todo adolescente y hombre, lo tenía. Estaba vestido con ropa de calle, casual, y su mochila con sus armas la había dejado en una bodega especial de la cueva. Una especie de arsenal donde se encontraban todas las cosas de los superhéroes de la liga, sus vestimentas antiguas y las cosas que se hallaban viejas o rotas y ya no usaban. Un verdadero tesoro para los jóvenes, que sólo los chicos conocían e iban en sus tardes de aburrimiento para investigar sobre sus mentores, disfrazarse como ellos en su juventud y copiar algunas ideas de armamento y herramientas.

Artemis los vio, pero ellos no. Por el volumen de la música no se dieron cuenta de su estancia y se mantuvieron concentrados en la canción de Bruno Marss. La rubia chica entonces se dio cuenta de algo que su compañero había notado hace unos minutos atrás: Robin. Rápidamente, la audaz arquera unió ideas y llegó a lo siguiente:

WallyNo está.

RobinDesapareció.

Wally y RobinSon mejores amigos.

WallyDebería estar desanimado para no aparecer en toda la tarde.

RobinSiendo el mejor amigo de Wally, debió haberse dado cuenta de ello también y fue a buscarlo, cosa que ella no había hecho.

Si Robin desapareció hace muy pocoDebe estar buscando a Wally.

Y si debe estar buscando a WallyElla podría alcanzarlo.

Y si ella podía alcanzarlo…. Entonces podría saber cómo estaba Wally.

Se sorprendió al ver conectadas sus ideas en menos de 15 segundos. No se detuvo en este detalle y pasó a la acción rápidamente. Caminó suave y livianamente al pasillo de los dormitorios para no ser vista ni sorprendida por otra persona. Llegó victoriosa a su destino. Se pegó a la pared izquierda para intentar pasar inadvertida y camino lentamente por los pasillos intentando escuchar alguna conversación.

Caminó, pasó el dormitorio de Conner, que era el primero. Nada. Ningún sonido.

Se lanzó casi flotando a la pared del frente de donde estaba. Se apegó a la pared del dormitorio de Zatanna, que estaba enfrente del de Conner, y nada. Ningún sonido.

Volvió al lado izquierdo para llegar al dormitorio de Megan, que estaba justo al lado del de Conner. Tampoco, silencio.

Se deslizó nuevamente hacia el lado derecho, a la habitación de Raquel. La puerta estaba abierta, no había ni ruido ni luz.

En dos pasos cruzó y se apegó a la pared de la habitación de Kaldur. Naturalmente: deshabitada. No había nadie. Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento escuchó unas voces de la última pieza del fondo a la derecha. Era la habitación de Wally, que estaba justo en frente de la de ella. Aún no entendía por qué demonios sus habitaciones quedaban justo en frente. Maldita coincidencia, pero esta vez valía la pena. Si la descubrían, la excusa de que iba a su habitación le caía "como anillo al dedo".

Sonrió. Recordó esa tarde en que Linterna Verde había ido a enseñarles un par de cosas sobre la cueva. Lo recordó a él diciendo toda la bendita tarde aquella frase, que terminó por pegársele a ella especialmente.

"Sí…" pensó, "como anillo al dedo…".

-Espero que esta nueva alianza entre nuestros protegidos sea de agrado para todo el equipo…

Master Hunter ahora saludaba a Superman con la mano derecha y sonriendo. Se sentía raro al ver que su sobrina ya tenía una relación con el hijo-hermano-clon de uno de sus compañeros de la Liga. Había estado mucho tiempo cuidándola, enseñándole a usar sus poderes y entrenándola para sus misiones encubiertas, así que había aprendido a quererla como a la hija que nunca pudo tener. La tenía a su cargo desde que una pequeña Megan de 8 años le preguntó si podía ir a vivir con él. Sus padres se estaban divorciando en Marte, y como la mayoría de los adultos inconscientes, habían dejado a su hija en medio de las discusiones y el campo de guerra matrimonial. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que su hija de ahora 12 años ya no tenía ningún interés en seguir viviendo con ellos, y que había decidido irse a la Tierra; reaccionaron. Hicieron todo lo posible porque Megan volviera, pero su sentimiento hacia ellos, por haberla casi abandonado para darle más importancia a su problema de pareja los venció. Sus negativas hasta ahora seguían siendo intocables, y nada ni nadie podían hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Así que ahora, "su niña" estaba enamorada. Y nada más y nada menos que del único descendiente del héroe más famoso y poderoso de la Tierra, o por lo menos de la Liga. Conner, era un buen chico, lo conocía y aunque le faltaba por aprender mucho sobre el mundo, lo había aprendido a querer igual.

-"Alianza", Master, jaja…. –Súperman sonrió y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la WatchTower- Los chicos ahora son pareja, en realidad lo son hace mucho, pero quisieron darle un inicio formal a su relación… -Clark ahora tomó un sorbo de la taza de café que tenía en una de sus manos- Estoy feliz por ellos, pero a la vez preocupado…

-¿Por qué "Papiman" está tan preocupado? Hasta ahora son los únicos que han decidido empezar una relación y eso no tiene nada de malo…. –Barry, o mejor dicho Flash se sentaba en ese preciso momento al lado de Clark para unirse a la conversación pre-cena en la cueva.

-Estoy preocupado porque quizás el que los chicos sean novios puede afectar el rendimiento del equipo, en general. Además, es una preocupación normal, y tú deberías estar también preocupado Barry…

Barry levantó una ceja, y su rostro expresó una especie de "¿qué? No entiendí"

-Ahhh –Suspiró Superman -Pobre Flash… Estás viviendo muy rápido, ¿no crees?

La expresión de desentendimiento de Barry quedó intacta.

-Barry, Wally le pidió a Artemis hoy por la tarde que sean novios. Y ella le dijo que no. Wally ha estado en una especie de mini depresión todo el día. No sabe porqué ella lo rechazó, y ahora está hablando con Dick para resolver ese asunto.

Flash quedó estupefacto.

-Pensé que a él le gustaba una chica de su escuela… Nunca me dijo que le gustaba Artemis…

-No tenía porqué decírtelo de todos modos… -Ahora Canario Negro se unió también a la conversación –Eres su tío, no su padre. Quizás ni siquiera sus padres lo sepan… pero si es así como dice Clark… debo admitir que Wally supo guardar el secreto muy bien.

-O quizás ya todos lo sabían, quiero decir, Dick y Wally son mejores amigos, así que él pudiera haber sabido desde el principio. O todo el equipo, o incluso Artemis también podía haberlo sabido, pero él quiso hacerle esa propuesta hoy recién. –Batman, estaba ahí, comentando desde un tubo zeta antes de partir.

-Hey, tú murciélago, tu chico no se salva de esto.. a Dick le gusta Zatanna… ¡Se le nota bastante!

Flecha Verde pudo gritar esto último antes de que Bruce desapareciera dentro del tubo.

-Hey.. ¿Cómo que a Dick le gusta mi hija?

Oliver miró a Dc. Destino que aparecía dentro de otro tubo zeta.

-Emm… bueno, eso es que lo que… escuché…jeje… creo que mejor me voy…- Tío Flecha ahora se disponía casi corriendo al cuarto de baño.

-No durará poco rubio flechero…. ¡Haré que me lo digas de todo modos! –Le gritó el Ex Mago Zatara.

-Bueno, si quieres saber, pregúntale a tu hija sobre eso pues…. –Oliver se metió al baño con una sensación de triunfo. Él no tenía hijos ni sobrinos, excepto Roy y Artemis que eran como su familia. Pero ellos eran bastante independientes y él por su parte sabía bastantes cosas sobre sus protegidos. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Por ahora.

Artemis se apegó sigilosa, silenciosa y delicadamente a la pared del cuarto de Wally. Era un verdadero trabajo de súper espía, sin embargo, ella poseía de las cualidades necesarias para realizarlo.

_Blanca como paloma, y sutil como serpiente Artemis, nunca lo olvides_

De pronto una de las tantas frases de su hermana resonó en su mente. Aún la quería y la extrañaba, por supuesto. Y si de algo servía tener una hermana criminal, esta vez sí valía la pena haber escuchado sus comentarios terroristas. Nunca se sabe cuando necesitarás actuar como criminal.

Agudizó todos sus sentidos para escuchar lo que hablaban. Entonces, al cabo de unos segundos, pudo obtener lo que buscaba:

-Luego dijo que no sabía qué hacer, y que no quería lastimar tus sentimientos. Debes entenderla, _dude_, ella sólo se sintió confundida y no quiso comprometerse en algo que quizás no podía entender bien… Ella te quiere, Wally, sólo… sólo dale un poco de tiempo para que piense bien las cosas y para que arregle sus asuntos con ella misma. Aún queda tiempo, y no sabes lo que pueda pasar en el futuro…

-Sí pero… ya casi la perdí una vez, no quiero perderla de nuevo y te juro que sólo intento imaginarme mi vida sin ella y todo se desploma… todo acaba, ya no hay más Wally sin Artemis… te prometo que no lograría sobrevivir… no podría pelear, no podría hacer nada sin ella… desde que la conocí mi vida cambió completamente…

-Lo sé, lo sé… sé lo que sientes… yo eh... yo también he sentido eso….

Artemis escuchó un suspiro… no supo de quien, pero fue una especie de cansancio y confusión. Sintió una pena profunda por Wally. Había sido una estúpida al haberle dicho que no. No pensó en lo que él sentía, sólo pensó en sí misma y lo que a _ella_ le preocupaba. Pero tenía que seguir escuchando, pues el silencio que había durado un par de minutos volvió a romperse:

-¿Que más les dijo Artemis?

Artemis abrió los ojos y sintió que se le cortaba la respiración. Esa pregunta no sólo quería decir que Robin había abierto la boca y soltado todo lo que había oído, sino que quizás estaba dispuesto a decirle más sobre sus cosas _privadas_ a Wally. Eso no estaba bien.

Eso se llamaba _traición._

Apretó los puños con fuerza e intentó mantenerse tranquila para escuchar más. Se sentí a traicionada, y _vulnerable_. Gracias a Robin, ahora ya no sabía si podía confiar en otras personas porque, si él era la persona más confiable del grupo, y la traicionaba…

_¿Qué quedaba para el resto?_

Intentó eliminar sus pensamientos. _Tenía_ que seguir escuchando.

-Emm… nos dijo también que se sentía mal por haberte dicho que no, y que quizás lo pensaría ya que no se sentía totalmente preparada para una relación, y no sabía cómo afectaría eso al equipo. Pero no es nada muy grave, Wally. Como te dije sólo dale tiempo, ya que las mejores cosas se dan solas, y si _ahora_ no están juntos… es por algo. Recuerda lo que te decía tu tía…

-"Las cosas pasan y no pasan por algo". Sí, sí lo recuerdo perfectamente… y no hay que intervenir… de acuerdo… creo que estoy mejor que hace un rato…

-Sí, es mejor que vayamos a la sala… si faltas a la cena esta vez sí será fatal… todos se preocuparán demasiado porque… ¡El Gran Kid Flash nunca para de comer!

Rieron. Artemis escuchó que empezaban a levantarse y que se disponían a salir de allí. De forma sutil y astuta se deslizó hasta su habitación en menos de tres pasos.

Entró y cerró la puerta de inmediato. Estaba la luz apagada. Sintió de pronto que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla derecha. Sus ojos se nublaron y lo que podían ver sin necesidad de luz, ahora desaparecía. Pero tenía que volver. Hacer como s nada hubiera pasado…

_Como si nunca hubiera oído nada._


	7. fontfontCapítulo 7fontfont

**Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola**

**Apuesto que les dio demasiada flojera como para no advertir el "holi" que esta al final de la penúltima fila.**

**Y apuesto también que se devolvieron a mirar si estaba efectivamente el "holi".**

**Y ahora se están riendo como idiotas (:**

**Una pequeña broma para subirle el ánimo a cualquier persona triste :$ **

**Aksjlkdhagkfasljdlhasj holi soy Poola Shaffer anteriormente conocida como "Artemis Way" y he vuelto para destruir sus vidas con mi novela. (Okay creo que no destruir****é**** sus vidas pero sí su tiempo ;P) Y creo que por un deber político-social-psicológico-moral… debo decir esto:**

**LO SIENTOOOOOO!**

**Sé que me desaparecí por cas meses y lo lamento mucho. Sé que no ha sido entretenido no tener noticias sobre Damn Perfection y menos de Guitar Heroes que recién veía la luz. Pero he vuelto por fin de la misión encubierta cerca de Oklahoma en Estados Unidos que… kasjkasjdflahskfja naa mentira estuve con depresión :c Y la verdad es que no es bonito estar con depresi….. askjadhghasljfas naa mentira fue un bajón emocional-psicológico-espiritual-moral-político-social-amoroso el que sufrí por todo este tiempo. Sumado a tareas, problemas familiares, tareas, vacaciones, viajes, tareas, problemas familiares, problemas familiares, problemas familiares, tareas, psicólogo, tareas, psicólogo, tareas, depresión, tareas, decepción, tareas, esperanza, tareas, desolación, tareas, y una presentación :D y más tarea n.n**

**Bien, empezando por aclarar algunos temas….**

**Guitar Heroes saldrá en un par de meses. El primer capítulo es un adelanto. Así baja un poquitín mi presión (: ok?**

**Haré una maratón de Damn Perfection. Éste es el séptimo capítulo y el otro saldrá la próx semana. Durant semanas haré esto para ponerlos al día y luego seguirá con sus actualizaciones cada quincena. **

_**Agradecimientos Al Final ;)**_

**Ahora vamos con lo que se merecen ;)**

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_"__Rieron. Artemis escuchó que empezaban a levantarse y que se disponían a salir de allí. De forma sutil y astuta se deslizó hasta su habitación en menos de tres pasos._

_Entró y cerró la puerta de inmediato. Estaba la luz apagada. Sintió de pronto que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla derecha. Sus ojos se nublaron y lo que podían ver sin necesidad de luz, ahora desaparecía. Pero tenía que volver. Hacer como si nada hubiera pasado…_

_Como si nunca hubiera oído nada.__"_

_Chapter 7: __ "__Dispite__" ("__A__Pesar__")_

Artemis cerró con fuerza los ojos. Hizo una mueca de dolor profundo que sobrepasó sus límites humanos y sintió que ya no podía contener el llanto. Soltó la respiración contenida al cabo de esos increíbles segundos y con todo el aire que pudo recolectar en sus pulmones soltó otro sollozo que a cualquiera pudo haber destrozado. En medio del silencio que la inundaba empezó a llorar. A llorar como nunca lo había hecho. Eran demasiadas emociones, las que se juntaban todas para volverse una sola y destruirla más todavía.

Tenía muchas ganas de llorar. Aún no se había desahogado por completo y necesitaba llorar sola para poder vaciar toda la pena y la rabia que contenía.

Su llanto era desgarrador y se escuchaba retumbar en toda su habitación. Todavía no encendía la luz, aunque tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo. "_No llores Artemis, no llores. Tus ojos se van a hinchar"_ Pensaba. Sin embargo, mientras más se decía a sí misma que no llorara, más se sentía explotar. Explotaba en lágrimas una y otra vez. Le empezaba a doler la cabeza como hace tres días y no quería que los demás se dieran cuenta. Tampoco arruinar la cena de esta noche, que aunque fuera tarde, tendría que asistir por el compromiso que sentía hacia sus compañeros y amigos.

Pero no podía sacarse la frase que se le había quedado pegada en el corazón y en la mente.

_"¿Que más les dijo Artemis?"_

Retumbaba como nunca en su mente y la hacía llorar más y más.

"_Por qué yo" _Pensaba._ "Porque a mí siempre tienen que traicionar"_. Entonces se empezó a dejar caer por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el piso. No se sentía bien, no quería que la descubrieran llorando y menos como una niña pequeña. Esperaba que nadie pudiera escuchar su dolor. Aunque, en el fondo, _sí que quería que la escucharan_.

Le hubiese encantado que Kaldur llegara hasta allí y le diera un abrazo como esos que sólo él sabía dar. Esos abrazos de hermano mayor, que la hacían sentirse reconfortada y le hacían subir siempre su ánimo. Pero, quizás no quería que fuese Kaldur. No precisamente él.

No. _Quería que fuese Wally._

Sí. Lo aceptaba. Lo confesaba y lo reafirmaba. Quería que fuera Wally hasta allí y la abrazara y le dijera que la amaba. Como lo había hecho esa tarde. Esa tarde en la que se comportó como una estúpida orgullosa más preocupada de sus sentimientos que los de él. Realmente se sentía pésimo. Nunca se hubiese sentido peor. Ni después del suceso de la playa que la había avergonzado como nunca en su vida la había hecho sentir tan mal.

Era un dolor diferente. Uno que te hace sentir culpable y que no te deja descansar en paz.

Siguió llorando. Había el suficiente silencio como para que alguien detrás de la puerta pudiera escuchar perfectamente hasta sus murmullos. Sin embargo, Artemis estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, que no pudo percatarse de en qué momento habían salido Dick y Wally de la habitación.

-O-

-Maldición, tengo los ojos hinchados... -Wally estaba mirándose al gran espejo del baño que estaba más cerca de los dormitorios. Dick lo miraba extrañado.

-¿Y desde cuando te preocupa a ti cómo luzca tu cara? –Preguntó esta vez sin los lentes. El único lugar en donde se sacaba sus gafas era en el baño y al dormir. Aunque claro; dentro de la Mansión Wayne, Dick era absolutamente libre en todos los sentidos y no necesitaba esconder la identidad que todos los funcionarios allí conocían desde que él era apenas un niño.

Wally le dirigió una mirada a su amigo al mismo tiempo que levantaba una ceja. Después de todo, tenía razón. Sin embargo le importaba en esta ocasión especialmente, ya que muchos tendrían que verle la cara. No quería que su tío le preguntara qué había pasado o si había tenido algún problema. Tampoco otro miembro de la Liga.

Pero para eso tenía que deshincharse los ojos. Y no tenía la menor idea de cómo.

-Ahora no importa desde cuando me preocupa mi cara. Necesito deshincharme los ojos antes de que llegue medio mundo a la cueva, y será mejor aún si tú me ayudas. –Wally no estaba del todo contento. Se sentía molesto, y con una sensación que le extrañaba sentir. Y confiaba plenamente en su mejor amigo para que éste le ayudara.

Después de todo, _él era el más confiable del grupo__._

_Dick no le iba a fallar._

Aún así no se sentía bien. Sentía que algo le molestaba. Como cuando uno tiene una astilla y ésta no te deja ocupar tus manos normalmente. No había reflexionado sobre lo que había ocurrido durante los últimos 20 minutos. Dick había ido a ver si estaba bien. Se había preocupado al no verlo por tanto rato. Además, con lo que le había dicho Artemis, se había visto en la necesidad de conocer la otra versión de la historia, el otro lado de la moneda.

Pero había algo que no le encajaba aún.

Dick, mientras le contaba lo que le había confiado Artemis, mencionó sin querer algo que simplemente no podía olvidar.

"…_Ella confió en nosotros, lo soltó todo. Bueno, no sé si absolutamente todo pero, al saber tu versión… creo que sí; es todo. Fue muy genial, simplemente confió en nosotros dos, y… creo que se sintió muy aliviada…"_

Artemis _confió_ en ellos.

Artemis _confió_ en Zatanna.

Artemis _confió_ en Dick.

Y Dick le había contado todo a él.

Y Wally no lo había presionado para que le dijera nada. Sólo cuando ya se lo había dicho todo Wally le preguntó si le había dicho algo más. Pero eso no era presión, porque… Si Dick se hubiese querido guardar algo, miente. Le hubiera dicho "_No, no nos dijo nada más"_.

Y aunque él se hubiese dado cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo, hubiese comprendido. Artemis había confiado en ellos dos plenamente, y aunque le fuera de su conveniencia saber todo aquello; debía respetar esa confianza. Pero la traición era algo que ella no toleraba.

_Igual que su padre._

Wally cerró los ojos con pesar. Le dolió, por supuesto. Pero ese dolor era absolutamente ínfimo ante lo que pensaba.

Se sintió mal, pero no _culpable_.

Después de todo Artemis…

Mientras aún tenía cerrados los ojos, sintió cómo su amigo se metía a uno de los baños. Abrió los ojos de repente y un pensamiento le atravesó la mente como un flechazo.

_-…Ohh Dios…_-Murmuró.

-¡ARTEMIS!

-O-

_Bien, según nuestros cálculos van a venir Canario Negro, Flecha Verde, Superman, Batman, Flash, La Mujer Maravilla, Doctor Destino y Master Hunter_ Zatanna seguía conversando con la pareja que se mantenía atenta a los sucesos. Le había empezado a doler un poco la cabeza por el esfuerzo que suponía mantener un hechizo, repasar otros y compartir la conversación telepática de Megan. Los tres se sentían un poco mareados, entre nervios, hechizos y telepatía. Conner propuso un descanso para arreglarse ellos mismos, ir al baño y avisar a sus compañeros.

_No puedo creerlo, son casi las once. ¿A qué hora supuestamente debían llegar los de la Liga?_ Conner estaba desconcertado. Era mucho tiempo y había sentido que las horas estaban; o pasando muy rápido, o adelantadas. Era imposible que de un momento a otro pasaran de ser las 8 de la tarde a casi las 11 de la noche.

_Debían llegar a las once, pero siento que ha pasado el tiempo muy rápido_ Megan apretaba los puños de sus manos y los demás chicos sentían su nerviosismo y ansiedad. Se estaba volviendo una presión muy potente y debían relajarse antes de que ocurriera un colapso nervioso marciano o kriptoniano.

_Ohh amor, me leíste la mente_ Conner sonrió con la cara de enamorado más babosa que Zatanna pudo haber visto jamás. Megan no lo notaba, por supuesto, ya que tenía la misma expresión. Se miraban tiernamente, y la maga admiraba el cariño que se tenían. Pero Zatanna sintió algo dentro que necesitaba desarrollar en su mente y no podía permitir que los demás supieran.

_Ehh chicos… voy a deshacer el hechizo, ¿está bien?_ La pareja asintió y Megan deshizo la conexión telepática por su parte.

Pero la maga aún así no se sintió segura, e hizo resonar en su mente las siguientes palabras _Chicos, si aún me escuchan, digan o piensen 'magia'_.

Silencio.

Zee dio un suspiró y caminó de vuelta a su habitación. No se sentía 'normal', o lo que se llama sentirse bien. Se sentía rara. Algo estaba dando vueltas en su interior y causando estragos. Pasó por la sala principal, vio a Raquel y a Kaldur cantando entretenidos y sin advertir su presencia. Sonrió levemente y sin hacer mayor ruido entró al pasillo de los dormitorios. Escuchó un leve y pequeño diálogo que salía del baño que estaba del otro extremo lateral del pasillo. Era el baño de hombres. Entonces recordó que Dick había desaparecido, y aunque la voz que escuchó le sonaba conocida, sintió curiosidad por aquella situación.

Siguió caminando y se acercó un poco más a los baños. Estaba todo silencioso, a pesar de la leve música que se escuchaba de la sala principal junto con las risas de sus compañeros. Escuchó otro sonido.

_Si la curiosidad mató al gato, más vale ser una pantera_ Pensó. Sí, le encantaban los gatos, los gatos grandes y pequeños. Leones, pumas, leopardos, tigres, gatitos, guepardos, toda la familia felina le encantaba. En especial, por supuesto, las panteras. Las encontraba preciosas, con su pelaje negro brillante y sus ojos que resaltan en cualquier parte. Una vez pensó seriamente, en que si llegaba a dominar el arte de la magia por completo, se convertiría a sí misma en una de ellas. Pero por un tiempo delimitado, claro. Tenía bastantes cosas aún por hacer antes de ser una felina salvaje. Como averiguar qué estaba sucediendo dentro del baño de hombres, por ejemplo.

Se acercó más al baño, estaba oscuro por supuesto. El pasillo de los dormitorios era alumbrado por pequeñas lucecitas de un color que estaba entre el amarillo y el naranjo ubicadas en la fusión del piso con las murallas forradas de un material parecido al de las alfombras, pero más suave y acogedor. Pasar por allí era como entrar a una sala de cine; oscuro, largo y alto.

De modo que el ambiente que rodeaba a la maga no ayudaba a disipar su curiosidad. Se acercó hasta quedar a uno metros de distancia, y se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta que era decorada con un elegante cartelito que decía _"Boys"._

Sólo escuchó que alguien gritó 'Artemis'. Lo demás pasó muy rápido.

De pronto la puerta de abrió repentinamente dejando escapar un rayo de luz que sorprendió a la chica que estaba enfrente de ésta. No pudo evitar soltar un grito que aunque no fue fuerte, asustó al corredor que salía disparado casi chocando con ella al instante.

-¿Wally? –Preguntó una asustada "pantera" con unos ojos que deslumbraban temor y sorpresa.

¡Demonios! ¡Zatanna pudo haberlo oído todo! El pelirrojo se ruborizó y abrió sus grandes ojos verdes en medio de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Su grito había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que a la distancia que estuviera la maga se hubiese escuchado su diálogo y su grito desesperado de Artemis. Quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber que decir ante el suceso y sólo pudo balbucear torpemente unas perdidas frases.

-Sí, sí, emm… soy yo… amm… Dick está, digo, am, Robin está dentro del, del ba-baño, sí, Robin está dentro del baño, emm… eso, eh, adiós…

Zatanna sólo pudo verlo alejarse caminando rápido y en un par de pasos más tomando velocidad para empezar una carrera que llegaba hasta el fondo del pasillo de los dormitorios.

El pelirrojo no se había dejado ver el rostro ni siquiera en medio de una turbia oscuridad. La maga lo notó nerviosísimo, y ese chico no era de aquellos que estaban en un constante estado de estrés. Podía ser activo, ágil, estar en movimiento siempre, pero era relajado, aún cuando se le estuvieran destrozando los nervios por dentro. Wally, al igual que Artemis, era muy bueno para esconder sus emociones. Se parecían bastante en ese sentido. Esa tendencia que tenían de aparentar ser siempre fuertes, que nunca ni nada les afectaba lo suficiente.

Pero, aunque Zatanna fuera muy discreta, no se podía aguantar su curiosidad. Y digamos que con su frase "la curiosidad mató al gato" al creerse ella felina también había muerto varias veces. Como recién, por ejemplo. Pero esa no era su única frase adjunta:

_Aquí hay gato encerrado_ Pensó con una malicia infantil, _Y a éste sí que hay que liberarlo_.

Así que con una determinación y actuación digna de Gatúbela, se encaminó hacia el baño de chicas que se encontraba al lado del de chicos. Entró y al ver que no había nadie se relajo y su seguridad aumentó. Buscó en su librito la palabra "luz" y comenzó a leer mentalmente la amplia variedad de hechizos que se encontraban a su disposición. Se sintió decepcionada al ver que ninguno le servía en su totalidad, por lo que vio la opción de crear el que necesitaba.

_Muy bien, dice que para crear un hechizo relacionado con la luz se debe escribir una oración simple y exacta detallando lo requerido. Una vez formada la oración, escribir su pronunciación al revés y anteponer la palabra 'Luminis'_.

La escribió en menos de un minuto. Era algo fácil, así que no tardaría demasiado. Miró satisfecha su trabajo y la repasó mentalmente antes de salir por la puerta del baño silenciosamente.

Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Si estaba nerviosa no saldría nada bien. Y sabía esto último porque al principio le pasó muchas veces. De modo que de un susurro ordenó:

-"Luminis Secul Led Ollisap Esnamreud".

Instantáneamente el pasillo quedó sumido en la más completa oscuridad que las tenues lucecitas ahora durmientes se esforzaban en disipar.

_ ¡Bien!_ Exclamó mentalmente con entusiasmo.

_Nadie podría descubrirla ahora._

-O-

Respiraba rápido. Su ritmo cardíaco estaba a punto de estallar. Esa corta carrera más el nerviosismo que lo atacó al encontrarse con la maga lo habían agotado muchísimo. Ahora se encontraba al frente de su dormitorio, frente a la puerta de la arquera.

Escuchaba sus sollozos. Sentía cómo su respiración se acortaba con su llanto. Le dolía. Le dolía a él que ella estuviese sufriendo. Y la entendía. Estaba dispuesto a hablar con ella, decirle todo lo que había pasado y decirle también que no estaba enojado ni sentido con ella. Que no había nada que perdonar.

Se sentó justo en frente de la puerta cruzando las piernas, al estilo "indio". Ahora lo único que los separaba era un trozo de madera alto y con una manilla. Escuchaba que a veces ella decía "_por qué… por qué a mí…"_ Entonces escuchó algo de lo que no se había percatado en un buen rato.

_-Por qué…_-Sollozó –_Por qué a mí siempre tienen que traicionarme… Por qué Robin le dijo a Wally… _-Otro sollozo más –_No tenían que decirle nada si se supone que yo iba a hablar con él…_

Wally no lo podía creer. Otra sorpresa más de la cual enterarse. Mientras Dick le contaba todo a él, Artemis había estado escuchando. Lo sabía. Tenía razón en lo que había pensado en el baño hace unos minutos atrás. Robin no debía haberle contado a él. ¡Menos con la puerta de su habitación abierta!

¡Demonios! ¡Qué idiota había sido su mejor amigo! ¡Haberse dado el lujo de escuchar y comprender el dolor de otra persona para ir y contárselo todo después a justamente la única persona que no debía enterarse primero!

Tenía que arreglar eso. Pero luego se encargaría de Robin. Ahora tenía que arreglar su propio asunto con la rubia. Era absolutamente necesario y preciso que hablara con ella primero. Robin en este momento no importaba, él estaba en el baño y si Zatanna se quedaba esperándolo se iba ir con ella. Sabía que a Dick le gustaba la maga. Sabía que se baboseaba al máximo por la chica y que ese gusto lo venía arrastrando desde el primer día en que la vio. Quizás ella no tenía la menor idea de que le gustaba. Y si Artemis realmente estaba herida; Wally iba a ir a contárselo todo a Zatanna. Aún cuando ella sintiera algo de vuelta por Dick, había cosas que no sabía. Y para hacerlo pagar por la traición iba a soltarlo todo. Por supuesto que no tendría problema ya que Wally era… Wally. Boca suelta, ágil, un poco idiota, lo que sea.

Pero nadie iba a tocarle ni siquiera un largo y rubio pelo a su chica. Nadie.

Pensó en algo que a Artemis le gustara. Algo que nadie más supiera y que sólo él sabía. Una canción por ejemplo. Entonces recordó la melodía que ella tenía en su teléfono. Era "Gotta Be You" de One Directio.n. Recordó entonces una de sus conversaciones.

Flashback.

_-¿Así que te gusta One Directio.n? Te había escuchado decir que era una banda para niñitas, no como tú –Wally se tiró a uno de los sillones de la sala principal. Estaba desafiando a la arquera. Le encantaba ver como se enojaba y más aún cuando no tenía nada que responder. Esto recién estaba empezando._

_-__Oye cabeza de zanahoria, ¡yo nunca dije eso! Además, no significa que tengan mala música. Me gusta esa canción y punto. ¡Y tú en especial no tienes nada que decir! –Artemis se sentía irritada. Aún más cuando Wally había soltado su pequeño e inofensivo secreto. Pero ella no estaba desarmada en esta ocasión._

_-¿Yo? Por supuesto que tengo mucho que decir… ¡Yo no escondo nada! –Wally sintió un pequeño nerviosismo en su estómago y sintió temblar sus manos. Si Artemis iba a soltar lo que pensaba que iba a soltar iba a ser desastroso. Aún más estando todo el equipo presente._

_-¿No escondes nada? ¡Entonces cuéntanos a todos por qué demonios tienes una canción de Justin Biebe.r en tu celular! –Sí. Artemis soltó lo que justamente Wally pensó. Escuchó satisfecha las risas de sus compañeros ante su contraataque y se sentó tranquilamente en otro de los sillones._

_-¡Digo lo mismo que tú! ¡No porque sea gay significa que no tenga buenas canciones! –Gritó desesperado Wally. Estaba perdiendo. Aunque sabía que el artista ahora en cuestión no era homosexual ni nada, tenía que defenderse como pudiese. Aunque mintiera y todos se dieran cuenta de ello._

_-Wally, sabes perfectamente que Justin no es gay. ¿Sabes? Me considero ganadora de esta batalla porque no tengo vergüenza de decir que escucho a One Directio.n. En cambio tú, tú si te sientes avergonzado, por lo tanto el que se jode aquí eres tú. –Artemis al decir esta última palabra lo apuntó con el dedo, coronándose como triunfante sobre el pelirrojo. Wally sólo frunció el ceño y sonrió levemente. Por lo menos la había hecho enojar un poco. Con eso se sentía ganador. Y no debía decírselo a nadie._

Fin del Flashback.

Buscó la canción en su celular. Debía confesar que sí, después de esa batalla había ido corriendo a su habitación a buscar ese tema que a ella le gustaba en internet para aprendérselo y bajarlo. Le gustó la letra. Y ella tenía razón. No importa si el artista es homosexual o no, no importa si te gusta o no, lo importante, es su música. Porque por eso son _músicos_. Al fin la encontró. Le subió el volumen al reproductor mp3 y presionó sobre el pequeño cuadrito que decía 'Gotta Be You – One Directio.n'.

Empezó a sonar la canción. El solo de guitarra se escuchó a lo largo del pasillo, llegando a ser oído por la rubia al otro lado de la puerta. Escuchó que los sollozos pararon por un par de segundos, para luego volver a nacer con una delicadeza que transmitía una tranquilidad que estaba empezando.

Wally se obligó a tomar aire. Tenía que hacerlo. Si la quería con él tenía que hacer los sacrificios necesarios. Y no es que no le gustara la canción, sino que tenía que _cantarla_. Y eso justamente era lo que no le gustaba a él. Había comprobado hace un tiempo que tenía buena voz, que podía hacer lo mismo que los artistas en sus canciones. Que tenía capacidad musical. Pero no le gustaba cantar. No era lo que lo llenaba.

Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Por Artemis, y por todo el amor que le tenía.

Cerró los ojos, como si esto pudiera ayudarlo un poco. Entonces empezó a pronunciar:

"_Chica, puedo ver en tus ojos que estás decepcionada_

_Porque yo soy el tonto que ungió tu corazón, y lo rompí._

_Y chica, qué hice con tu inocencia_

_Porque ninguna mujer en este mundo se merece esto._

_Pero aquí estoy, pidiéndote una oportunidad más…"_

Artemis escuchaba atentamente al chico del otro lado de la puerta. Entre todas sus lágrimas se esbozó una sonrisa que su cara tanto extrañaba mostrar. Aunque cayeron más por causa de la canción que él le cantaba. Se limpió las lágrimas que aún se escurrían por sus mejillas con las manos y se las secó en su jean azul oscuro.

"… _¿Podemos caer una vez más?_

_Paremos la cinta y rebobinemos_

_Ohh, y si tú te alejas sé que desapareceré_

_Porque no hay nadie más;_

_Tienes que ser tú_

_Sólo tú…_

_Tienes que ser tú_

_Sólo tú…"_

Se soltó el cabello que traía amarrado en una cola de caballo y se dio vuelta para quedar mirando a la puerta. Estiró su brazo derecho y giró la perilla para abrirle la puerta al pequeño cantante que yacía en medio de la oscuridad. Por la ventana abierta en el fondo del pasillo, y por lo tanto a su lado, podían verse sólo sus ojos verdes brillantes atentos a cada movimiento que sentían venir.

"…_Ahora chica yo puedo escuchar en tu voz y cómo ésta tiembla, _

_Que cuando hablas de mí no me parezco a lo que yo era__,_

_Ya casi has tenido bastante._

_Y tus acciones hablan más fuerte que tus palabras,_

_Estás a punto de romperte con todo lo que has escuchado;_

_No te asustes, No me iré a ningún lado…"_

Entonces la vio. La vio como nunca la había visto. Aunque tenía sus ojos grises un poco hinchados por su llanto, se veía igual de hermosa que en la tarde. Sintió su corazón latir como nunca, una velocidad cardíaca digna de Kid Flash. Entonces recordó por un segundo que él era Kid Flash, y ella era… Artemis. Su nombre real y su nombre de arquera. Le encantaba pronunciarlo. Amaba su nombre tanto como la amaba a ella. No sabía en realidad si la amaba, o estaba enamorado, o sólo le gustaba y era tan linda la sensación que sentía por ella que se agrandaba lo que realmente sentía.

"…_Estaré aquí, a tu lado_

_No más miedos, no más llantos._

_Y si tú te alejas sé que desapareceré_

_Porque no hay nadie más..._

_Tienes que ser tú_

_Sólo tú…_

_Tienes que ser tú_

_Sólo tú…"_

Pero fuera lo que fuera, allí estaba. Enfrente suyo. Que haya abierto la puerta significaba disposición. Significaba que quería hablar con él. Significaba que él era algo importante para ella. Y tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad que se le daba de nuevo. No podía rendirse.

"…_Oh chica, ¿Podemos intentarlo una vez, una vez más?_

_Una vez, una vez, ¿podemos intentarlo?_

_Una vez, una vez más; Lo haré mejor_

_Una vez, una vez, ¿Podemos intentarlo?_

_Una vez, una vez,_

_¿Podemos intentarlo una vez más para hacerlo mejor?..._

_Porque tienes que ser tú, tienes que ser tú_

_Sólo tú, sólo tú_

_Tienes que ser tú, sólo tú…_

_Tienes que ser tú, sólo tú…"_

Terminó de cantar, le había salido muy bien la canción y a Artemis personalmente le encantaba. Le encantaba como cantaba él y la canción. Terminó la canción.

El pelirrojo sonrió. La rubia sonrió. Los dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Sonrieron sus corazones. Sonrieron sus almas. El silencio los rodeaba y los hundía en su propio mundo. Entonces Artemis decidió romper la barrera del silencio.

-Lo siento… -pudo apenas susurrar en una frase que quizás explicaba tantas cosas que no habría podido decirle en palabras. Le cayó una lágrima. No lo pudo evitar y cayeron algunas pocas más.

-Está bien… -le respondió Wally. Eran demasiadas emociones como para poder escribirlas y explicarlas una a una. Simplemente ahí estaban; mirándose dentro de la oscuridad, con lágrimas en los ojos, sentados como indios y esperando a que algo pasara. Algo lindo.

Entonces Wally sintió algo dentro de sí mismo. Una especie de necesidad mezclada con impulso e inercia. Se levantó un poco y abrazó a la chica. Artemis le respondió el abrazo y al encontrarse incómodo hizo que la rubia se acostara de espaldas sobre el suelo de alfombra. Él quedó por encima de ella y seguía abrazándola. Era de esos momentos en los que un beso no es necesario. Con sólo un abrazo basta.

Pronto el peso del pelirrojo empezó a hacerse sentir en la chica y éste se dio cuenta. Se dejó caer a su lado izquierdo y quedaron los dos mirando al techo. Aunque veían prácticamente lo mismo que sentados, se sentía diferente. Suspiraron y cada uno sintió como el otro le daba la mano.

La mano izquierda de Artemis. La mano derecha de Wally. Se volvieron una sola.

Descansaron de todo su llanto. Aunque casi no se habían movido habían sido agotadoras las últimas horas. Se merecían esa tranquilidad que los empezaba a inundar.

Se sentía bien saber que estaban acompañados el uno del otro.

A pesar de los problemas, a pesar de los malos entendidos, a pesar de todo…

_Se querían._

Hoho-holaaa soy Poola Shaffer esperando sus reviews :$ ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí porque la verdad tenía varias ideas sobre el desenlace que tendría esto. Y todavía no termina este día ._. Si se fijan :S aksjkas pero eso nooooo importa ;)

Aquí van los agradecimientos a sus tiernos y lindos reviews! :D 3

El primero va paraaaaaaaaaaaaa…:

**Artemisa275:** Por Dios! Tú si que eres fiel! Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional y por ser la primera ahí comentando ;) Espero que te haya gustado este cap. Saludos y un beso ;)

**ChesseSmile:** Aww :3 gracias por tus besos sabor napolitano n.n me recuerda a la pizza :D Y sí, los Allen son… los Allen ;) En el cap 8 habrá más dialogo de los mentores hablando sobre sus hijos-sobrinos-aprendices :) Ojalá te haya gustado este cap y….. EL TUYO ME HIZO MORIR DE EXPLOSIONES! Felicitaciones por el tuyo y espero actu pronto ;) cuidate y un beso con sabor a… chicle de tuti frutti :D

**xxLuna Rojaxx:** jaja si tienes razón, la parte de los adultos hablando sobre los chicos fue buena, y en el cap 8 habrá más de eso ;) no te preocupes por tu atraso al escribirme el reviews, a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez ;) espero que tu historia siga! La extraño :c era buena y es como si recién estuviera comenzando y quiero saberrr máaaas :3 pues eso cuidate y cariños para ti n.n

** :** jaja muy buena el comentar el cap 3, después el 4 y después el 6 gjkhldskgjaks al principio no entendía pero después me fije al ladito y decía eso n.n y me dije "eres una idiota!" ñee pero eso es otra historia ;) gracias por tu triple comentario, y sii me han dicho bastante sobre losadultos chismoseando sobre los chicos y en realidad me basé en eso porque en algunas juntas de los padres de mis amigas con los mío se ponían a hablar sobre nosotras ._. Y nosotras los escuchábamos y les gritábamos desde el segundo piso "dejen de pelarnos!" (a veces aquí se usa la palabra pelar para referirse a chismosear o hablar de alguien). Pero bueno… las historias muchas veces son mitad vida de uno y mitad inventadas :S Y gracias por tu aliento para que me vaya bien en mis exámenes :) Saludos y mucho amor para ti n.n

**Guest:** … Guest viene de la palabra guess, que significa en inglés "adivinar" o "suponer". Espero estar equivocada, pero yo sí sé quién eres tú. Sólo te pido que no mezcles los problemas de la vida real con esta historia y este fandom. Por favor te pido objetividad en esto, ya que sabes perfectamente que éste es el único lugar donde yo puedo descansar de mi realidad, que aunque no es completamente mala, es una carga pesada. Si de verdad me quisiste o te importé un poco antes, por favor te lo pido. Si quieres sigue leyendo mi historia, pero por favor no metas lo que pasó afuera aquí dentro. Sería, por llamarlo así, desubicado y más encima inmaduro. Si quisiéramos arreglar el problema tendríamos que hablarlo afuera, no aquí dentro. Así que por favor te lo pido como esa amiga que una vez tuviste. Eso. De verdad apelo a tu mejor lado que sé que tienes, porque te llegué a conocer de cerca (muy de cerca quizás) y por favor te lo pido en serio. Si lo entiendes; muchas gracias. Si no lo entiendes; lo lamento mucho.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, sé que soy una rompepromesas de primera clase. Ahora sí que no prometeré nada más con los capítulos porque me dí cuenta de que quizás puedo fallar. Demonios, esto se siente horrible, lo siento mucho por no cumplir pero no fue porque no haya querido :'( fue porque de verdad no pude x.x Aquí está su merecido capítulo 8 y ni se imaginan lo que ocurrirá después de esto ;) Muchas gracias a todos sus hermosos reviews y por el apoyo incondicional de las chicas que me leen Saludos a todas ya todos n.n**

**AVISO: HAY ALGUNA CHICA DE AQUÍ QUE LE GUSTE ONE DIRECTION? CONOSCO UNA NOVELA QUE ES HERMOSA Y QUE ESTÁ EN LO MEJOR DE LA HISTORIA! YO ESTOY MURIENDO :') POR FAVOR SI LES INTERESA LÉANLA, ELLA ES UNA EXCELENTE ESCRITORA Y LAMENTABLEMENTE MUY POCOS VALORAN SU TALENTO. SI PUEDEN O CONOCEN GENTE QUE LE GUSTA LEER NOVELAS DE ONE DIRECTION POR FAVOR PÁSENSELA, SERÍA MUY AMABLE DE SU PARTE Y BENEFICIARÍA A VARIOS. AQUÍ ESTA EL LINK:**

** s/7985294/1/He-leaves-me-hoping**

**Y SI A USTEDES NO LES GUSTA ONE DIRECTON PERO LES GUSTAN LAS NOVELAS DE AMOR O ALGO ASÍ PUEDEN LEERLA IGUAL, LOS PERSONAJES SON TOTALMENTE ADAPTABLES A OTRA REALIDAD Y CRÉANME QUE LES GUSTARÁ ;)**

**UN SALUDO DESDE CHILE PARA TI SOPHIE, CON MUCHO CARIÑO ;)**

**Aquí va lo que pertenece a esta historia queridas y queridos, un besote **

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_"Pronto el peso del pelirrojo empezó a hacerse sentir en la chica y éste se dio cuenta. Se dejó caer a su lado izquierdo y quedaron los dos mirando al techo. Aunque veían prácticamente lo mismo que sentados, se sentía diferente. Suspiraron y cada uno sintió como el otro le daba la mano._

_La mano izquierda de Artemis. La mano derecha de Wally. Se volvieron una sola._

_Descansaron de todo su llanto. Aunque casi no se habían movido habían sido agotadoras las últimas horas. Se merecían esa tranquilidad que los empezaba a inundar._

_Se sentía bien saber que estaban acompañados el uno del otro._

_A pesar de los problemas, a pesar de los malos entendidos, a pesar de todo…_

_Se querían. "_

Chapter 8: "Dialogues" ("Diálogos")

Zatanna estaba totalmente conmovida. Aunque en realidad esperaba otro tipo de situación, había escuchado atentamente todo lo que había ocurrido dentro del pasillo. Y no le pudo haber parecido más perfecto que aquello. Todavía se encontraba allí, quizás mucho más que escuchar de lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía que ir a su habitación. Tenía que dejar sus cosas y cambiarse de ropa, pues había recibido un mensaje mágico de la Liga diciendo que llegarían en media hora más. Y tenía poco tiempo para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Como estaba prácticamente en la esquina exterior de su dormitorio, no tuvo que caminar demasiado para llegar. Apenas un par de metros. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, entró; pero no encendió la luz. Se quedó en el marco de la puerta y recitó el hechizo para volver todo a la normalidad:

_-"Euq odot aes omoc are"_ -Pronunció apenas y las luces del pasillo revivieron. Ahora no estaba totalmente oscuro; por lo menos se podía ver el piso. Echó un vistazo para ver si la parejita aún estaba en el pasillo, ya que no había podido ver nada, y al reconocer sólo sus pies afuera de la puerta, cerró la suya lenta y silenciosamente.

Una vez adentro, encendió la luz. Pegó un grito que superó a el que soltó al encontrarse con Wally afuera del baño.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!? ¿¡Cómo entraste!?

-Entré por la puerta, naturalmente...

-¡Pero si yo estaba, o sea, estaba allí! ¡Cómo pudiste pasar! ¡En qué momento!

-Entré hace cinco minutos, cuando apagaste las luces, y antes de que te asomaras, aunque... aún si te hubieras asomado, no me hubieras visto...

-¡No tienes derecho de entrar así a mi habitación!

-¡Y tú no tienes derecho a usar tu magia para espiar a la gente!

Zatanna se quedó callada. Sabía que aquel chico fantasma ahora sin sus lentes oscuros, tendido en su cama, tenía la razón. Suspiró cansada. Sinceramente no sabía que decir.

-Un punto para Dick, cero para Zee -Dijo con un tono amable pero competidor al mismo tiempo el chico.

Grandioso. Ahora era una competencia.

-No quiero ser maleducada Dick pero... estoy agotada, y necesito descansar. ¿Serías tan amable de salir un momento y dejarme cambiarme de ropa? Tengo poco tiempo y necesito hacer muchas cosas. Por favor Dick, hablo en serio.

El chico se paró y se dirigió a la ventana. Miró hacia afuera, buscando alguna excusa para no salir de la habitación de la chica. No quería salir de allí. Tenía demasiadas ideas y elegir una sola entre todas había sido difícil. Dick no se había conformado con darle la mano a Zatanna. No se había conformado con hablar con ella toda la tarde. No se conformaba con haber visto una película solos en el cine.

No.

_Dick Grayson quería más._

Se hubiera imaginado abrazarla y entre besos chocar contra la pared. Tenían harto espacio, y las habitaciones estaban todas vacías a su alrededor. Artemis y Wally estarían ocupados en sus propios asuntos. Quizás sólo Wally sería lo suficientemente curioso para ir a ver de qué se trataba todo, pero estaba tan enbabosado con Artemis que no saldría de allí. _Después de todo lo que había pasado_… No creía que alguien se metiera en eso.

Escuchó cómo ella soltaba un suspiro de cansancio y un poco de nerviosismo mezclados. Escuchó que caminaba hacia quién sabía dónde.

De cualquier forma, fuera de lo que imaginara, tenía que hacer las cosas bien. No podía dar rienda suelta a sus acciones y hacer algo que pudiera traer consecuencias para los dos. Pero aunque había analizado cada cosa que quería hacer con ella, todas las cosas que había imaginado, no se aguantaba totalmente. Tenía que hacer las cosas responsablemente. No podía arriesgarse a dejarla embarazada.

_En el peor de los casos…_

Teniendo presente que aunque Dick tuviera físicamente 13 años, mentalmente podía llegar hasta los 16 o 17.

_Cosas__…__ que pasan._

Así que optaría por algo más simple. Algo que no fuera demasiado para ellos ni para su edad. O en realidad la edad de ella.

Se dio vuelta para mirarla de nuevo. La encontró cerca de su ropero sacando una falda negra y una blusa de una especie de seda color rosado pálido. Se imaginó que esa ropa sería para la cena de Megan y Conner. En un arrebato de imaginación se vio a sí mismo desvistiéndola. Intentó sacar ese pensamiento para concentrarse y pensar en algo que pudiera mantenerlo todavía allí.

De acuerdo, esta vez no la tocaría ni la besaría ni la acorralaría contra la pared. Pero debía reducir el espacio físico que los separaba. No quería seguir siendo un caballero. O por lo menos en algunos momentos.

Así que caminó silenciosamente hacia su cama. En la ida tomó el pequeño libro color morado que instruía a la maga y lo escondió un poco en el bolsillito de su chaqueta. Entraba justo. Se recostó sobre su cama de nuevo y esperó a ver lo que sucedía.

-O-_

-Por Dios, estoy tan ansiosa de ver a las chicas con sus vestidos –Comentó emocionada una rubia mujer con un vestido negro de tela. Sus tacones eran del mismo color y su cabello rubio estaba como siempre cayendo libremente por su espalda. Se veía realmente linda y sencilla, y la verdad, no necesitaba ningún adorno más. Excepto su sonrisa.

-Estoy segura de que se verán realmente encantadoras con los vestidos que compramos la otra vez, Dinah –Dijo entonces otra mujer, ésta sí tenía el cabello negro y llevaba un vestido azul brillante con tacos rojos.

-Ya lo creo Diana –Sonrió la rubia.

-Y me imagino que no habrán gastado demasiado en aquellas prendas –Dijo Bruce Wayne con un traje negro brillante, sin saber que el de su hijo era casi el mismo, pero más pequeño.

Las mujeres cruzaron miradas cómplices. Digamos que un día entero de chicas, en el centro de Gotham, con tarjetas de crédito y bastante dinero en efectivo… había dado buenos resultados.

-Vamos murciélago, deja que las chicas hagan cosas de chicas. Por mientras nosotros podemos ir a ver partidos de fútbol o básquetbol, ¿No les parece chicos? –Oliver, sonriente, miraba con expectación a todos los de la sala.

Bruce sonrió y miró a sus compañeros y amigos ya todos listos. Clark, Barry y John. Todos se miraron ente sí y asintieron con sonrisas en sus rostros. Era una gran idea, y la verdad, a nadie se le había ocurrido antes.

-Hey, pero Barry tendrá que pedir permiso en casa –Dijo Clark riéndose y mirando a Flash.

Las carcajadas se escucharon en toda la base.

-Oye, no te burles. Sólo porque esté casado y ame a mi esposa no significa que no pueda salir. Además, Iris los conoce a todos ustedes y sabe que son chicos buenos, ¿verdad?

Sonrieron maliciosamente. Claro, un hombre puede ser un superhéroe cuando el deber está presente. Pero en una tarde de partidos de fútbol… las cosas; pueden variar un poco.

-Debo decir que las damas están muy bellas esta noche. –Se alargó a decir John cuando ya todos estaban listos para viajar en los tubos Z. Si la mirada que le dio Oliver hubiese sido una filosa flecha, John yacería muerto en menos de 2 segundos. Y Barry pudo darse cuenta de ello.

-Me pregunto si las flechas pueden sentir celos, ¿Tú lo sabes, Oli?

Oliver sólo se limitó a reír y a comentar algo inaudible.

Bruce se hechó a reír como cuando supo que un pequeño Dick de apenas 9 años le había dado una buena golpiza a un compañero de la academia por haberlo llamado "huérfano". Recordó aquellos momentos en un par de segundos y volvió a sonreír de la misma forma en que un padre orgulloso de su hijo lo haría.

_Flashback_

_-Señor Grayson, el director de la academia desea verlo en su oficina._

_Dick tembló por completo. Aunque no sabía bien que le dirían allí, debía estar preparado._

_Una vez afuera de la oficina, el inspector le dijo nuevamente: _

_-Espero que el director hable seriamente con usted y le haga retractarse de sus hechos._

_Dick entró. Vio la silla del director dándole la espalda a él y escuchó al hombre decir:_

_-Siéntate hijo._

_Dick obedeció y esperó por su juicio. Vio que la silla se daba vuelta para ver al mismo Bruce Wayne mirándolo con las manos juntas. Lo quedó viendo fijamente, sin decir ni una palabra._

_Al cabo de unos momentos, el director habló:_

_-¿Y?, ¿Qué puedes decir en tu defensa?_

_Dick tragó saliva y trató de responder seriamente:_

_-Me llamó huérfano. Y no lo soy. Por lo menos ahora ya no lo soy._

_Bruce sintió un nudo en su garganta. Realmente había sido muy conmovedor escuchar esas palabras de su primer hijo. Sonrió para dispersar esa emoción._

_-Excelente respuesta, muchacho. Ahora quiero que me digas qué fue lo que hiciste exactamente. Dónde lo golpeaste, cómo y cuántas veces… ¡Y si salió huyendo y llorando como un bebé!_

_Los dos rieron y Dick comenzó a contarle cómo había sido su primer combate cuerpo a cuerpo con alguien que no fuera su propio padre. Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, Bruce estaba muerto de la risa y completamente orgulloso de la forma en que su pequeño hijo resolvía sus problemas semi criminales. Entonces, cuando Dick acabó, le dijo:_

_-Muy bien Dick, ahora, para que todo el mundo crea que estás muy arrepentido y que te he dado tu merecido castigo, saldrás de esta oficina con lágrimas en los ojos y le dirás al Inspector que te he enviado toda esta semana a limpiar el cuarto de mantención._

_-Pero, ¿entonces si tendré castigo? –Le preguntó el pequeño._

_-No, chico, es una trampa. Puedes llevar tus videojuegos y cosas así porque enviaré personalmente a otra persona a limpiar ese asqueroso cuarto antes que tú._

_-De acuerdo, pero no entiendo…_

_-No te preocupes hijo, yo lo controlo. –Dicho esto Bruce le guiñó un ojo y lo envió afuera._

_Antes de salir, se agachó hasta la altura de Dick y le dijo con una sonrisa:_

_-Recuerda hijo, casi llorando._

_FIN DEL FASHBACK_

-O-_

En ese momento le empezó a fastidiar.

No es que no lo quisiera, o le molestara, pero quería estar sola y ese chico recostado sobre _su_ cama no la estaba dejando permanecer tranquila.

Había sacado su ropa, había elegido pacientemente ignorarlo para ver si así se aburría y se iba. Pero seguía allí, seguía observándola con sus ojos azules que sólo ella conocía de cerca. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía qué decir. No sabía si el hecho de que Dick la descubriera espiando a Artemis y Wally le otorgaba el pequeño derecho de quedarse en su habitación un rato. ¿Qué estaría pensando él? ¿Qué estaría planeando? Era cierto que Dick llevaba un punto y ella llevaba cero. Pero ese jueguito inventado en el momento no le daba el derecho de quedarse en su pieza como si fuera la suya.

_Tenía que hacerse respetar_.

Así que…

-¡Dick ya basta! ¡Vete ahora mismo de aquí!- Le gritó irritada Zatanna. Necesitaba pensar, estar sola, pensar un par de cosas. Y con él detrás suyo no podría.

El grito asustó un poco al chico. Había sido repentino y lo había despertado un poco de sus pensamientos.

O mejor dicho _fantasías_.

-No Zee, no quiero irme de aquí… -Le respondió convencido Robin. Tenía ganas de reírse. Pero tenía que mantenerse serio si quería permanecer allí y hacer el "Dick 2 – 0 Zatanna"

-¿¡Pero por qué no!? ¡No lo entiendo Dick por favor necesito estar sola! –Zee tenía ganas de llorar. Recordó cuando a veces discutía con su padre y ocurría exactamente lo mismo. Quizás no quería estar sola.

_Quizás quería que siguiera allí._

Sin querer soltó lágrimas. Empezaron a caer de a poco y lentamente. Se quedó parada mirando cómo Dick estaba inmóvil ante sus expresiones. Le estaba siendo sincera, y él simplemente no entendía.

"_Quizás así se sentía Artemis cuando discutían con Wally"_ Pensó.

Entonces pudo entender mucho.

Pero esta era otra historia que no tenía nada que ver con aquellos dos. Los problemas de cada uno son los problemas de cada uno.

Dick entonces respondió:

-Si tanto quieres echarme de aquí entonces usa un hechizo. Es la única forma de que te deshagas de mí porque sólo no me iré…

**Empieza a sonar "I dont have to try" de Avril Laviggnne.**

Zatanna no entendía por qué demonios lo estaba volviendo tan complicado. Decidida a no perder, caminó molesta hacia la cómoda de madera en donde había dejado su libro.

_Pero éste no estaba_.

La desesperación la empezó a consumir lentamente y empezó a mirar para todos lados en dónde pudo haber dejado o caído su libro. Movió papeles, documentos, ropa, zapatos, etc. Una infinidad de cosas y el maldito libro no aparecía.

Entonces escuchó su voz provocativa y sutil:

-… ¿Buscas esto?...

Zatanna se encendió de furia y se dio vuelta para mirar a un Dick recostado sobre su cama y con su libro de magia en la mano. Lo movía de un lado a otro haciéndolo bailar. Entonces Zee explotó como nunca antes se le hubiera visto con unos ojos en llamas.

-¡DICK DAME ESO!- La maga se abalanzó sobre el chico tal y como lo haría una pantera. Estaba más furiosa porque Dick le había robado su libro que porque no se iba. Si se quedaba en realidad ahora le daba lo mismo.

Pero su libro no se lo quitaba nadie.

-¡NOOO! –Le gritaba Dick retorciéndose de risa y dolor. Estiraba su brazo para que la maga no lo pudiese alcanzar pero como ella estaba arriba sí podía alcanzarlo. Como buen ninja, Dick se lo pasaba de una mano a otra y Zee no era lo suficientemente rápida como para agarrarlo antes de que se fuera de nuevo a la otra mano. Entonces afloró su alter ego animal y agudizó sus sentidos como lo hacía una pantera.

Se revolcaban entre el cobertor y las almohadas de color negro con fucsia, luchando por el librito morado y por su dignidad ante el otro. Una vueltas más sobre su cama y ya estaban agotados. Dick logró zafarse de la chica y la dejó por debajo de él levantando su brazo derecho para que ella definitivamente se rindiera al no poder alcanzar el libro. Con el brazo izquierdo el joven Grayson sujetaba casi todo el brazo derecho de Zee, incluyendo su hombro. Entonces, como siempre con una actitud competitiva, exclamó:

-¡Ja! Fu.ck Yeah! ¡Gané!

**Empieza a sonar "Beautiful Liers" de Beyyyoncé**

Se acercó hasta el rostro de una exhausta maga dejándose domar un poco por su instinto. Tenía una expresión de salvajismo, como si no fuera el verdadero y típico Dick el que la acechaba en ese momento. La quedó mirando a los ojos, lo único que podían escuchar claramente era la respiración del otro. Podían sentirla incluso como la suya propia. El calor los envolvía tras la pequeña pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que habían tenido. El ritmo cardíaco les había aumentado en un 500%. Al cabo de un par de segundos sus hormonas empezaron a funcionar.

_O mejor dicho, a traicionarlos…_

Dick no podía evitar mirar los labios de la chica. Se relamía los suyos tal cual como un león a punto de devorarse a su presa. Estaba en una encrucijada; no sabía si quitarse el seguro a sí mismo o no hacer nada. No sabía cómo podría reaccionar ella, no sabía si alguien podría sorprenderlos en ese mismo instante. No sabía muchas cosas.

Pero sí sabía algo…

_Esta vez no se detendría_.

Bajó su brazo derecho lentamente, tiró el libro de magia a un lado sin saber dónde caía y acomodó su mano en la cintura de Zatanna. Se acercó hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de su boca. Tomó un poco de aire antes de ejecutar su misión. Le empezó a temblar el estómago, pero no podía mostrarse inseguro ante lo que estaba haciendo.

Entonces unió sus labios con los de ella. Sintió el dulce sabor que tanto se había imaginado sentir. La chica se dejaba. Pronto, sintió que ella se acomodaba para quedarse justo allí mismo. Entonces liberaron el brazo derecho de ella, para que su delicada mano fuera a parar en el lado izquierdo del cuello de Dick.

Se besaban, era como si liberaran toda la energía o las ganas que hubieran acumulado de estar juntos. Se llenaban de euforia, de nervios y de todas las sensaciones que hubieran podido sentir en un minuto.

Pronto, la excitación empezó a recorrer sus venas. Se movía dentro de sus cuerpos, como energía fluyendo en medio de su mejor medio. Se descontrolaban, o sentían que un poder mayor que su voluntad se apoderaba de ellos. En esos momentos, Dick ya no podía más. Deslizó su mano por todo el costado izquierdo de Zee, sintiendo su cintura, el borde del jean, sus caderas, hasta depositar su mano nuevamente en su muslo.

La maga no entendía bien qué pasaba. O cómo había pasado. Pero habían llegado al extremo de estar peleando a estar besándose. No podía saber lo que pensaba el chico que estaba encima suyo. No podía saber qué era lo que planeaba. Pero podía sentir casi lo mismo que él en ese momento. Se sentía bien estar ahí.

_Le gustaba._

_¿Se dejaría llevar por sus instintos?_

Zee empezó a bajarle el cierre de la chaqueta al chico. Seguía con su otra mano en su cuello. Tenía calor. De un momento a otro la chaqueta de Robin había desaparecido.

Dick también empezó a dejarse llevar por lo que lo dominaba. Sabía lo que era, pero no le importaba identificar qué era realmente. Sin darse cuenta tampoco, la blusa que la maga llevaba sobre una camiseta negra ya no estaba. Empezaron a desaparecer prendas. En un momento Dick ya no tenía nada puesto en la parte superior. Su cuerpo le pedía algo. Se lo pedía a gritos. Empezó a desabrochar el cinturón del jean de la maga. Luego el botón que lo mantenía cerrado, el cierre del mismo jean. Ahora con sus dos manos a los lados de las caderas de Zee, sin despegar sus bocas, empezaba a deslizar hacia abajo la prenda que tanto le molestaba en ese momento. Sentía que toda la ropa le molestaba. La suya y la de ella. Quería tocarla. Quería sentirla. Quería hacerle todo lo que había imaginado. Estaba llegando a lo que quería. A lo que deseaba desde hace un tiempo. No medía consecuencias. No medía sus actos. No medía lo que estaba pasando en realidad. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que las luces seguían prendidas y que podían ver claramente lo que sucedía dentro de la habitación de Zatanna. Claro que la temperatura había aumentado.

A pesar de estar sacándose la ropa, se seguían besando como si nada. O como si todo. Pero seguían allí. Lo sentían exquisito. En un momento de ansiedad, la maga mordió el labio inferior del chico que la acechaba tan seductoramente.

Siempre había soñado con morderle los labios a alguien. Esta vez había llegado tan sólo un poquito más lejos de lo habitual, pero no le importaba. Sentía como la ansiedad se hacía dueña de sus manos, su boca y todo su cuerpo. Sentía como sus músculos se tensaban ante las sensaciones. Sentía como miles de rayos explotaban en su vientre. Sentía como podía llegar hasta el lugar más recóndito de la boca del chico. Sentía lo cerca que estaban; sus cuerpos, sus almas, sus corazones.

Dick se retorció por dentro de excitación y ansiedad. No hacía ningún ruido aparte del de su respiración agitada. Entonces quiso hacer algo que siempre había visto en la televisión.

Dejó de besarla y bajó un poco hasta el cuello de ella. Aspiró su aroma y sintió el dulce olor de vainilla que poseía su perfume. Ese aroma lo volvía loco. Le encantaba. Lo drogaba. Podría pasar el resto de su vida ahí; sintiendo su perfume. Entonces empezó a besarle el cuello, como había visto en millones de series y películas. Como había leído en libros, en novelas, en cómics, en todas partes. En realidad nunca había hecho eso. Pero le agradaba como se sentía.

***Empieza a sonar "Halo" de Beyyyyoncé.***

La maga por su parte, sintió cosquillas y ansiedad. Se sentía como nunca antes. Nada le había provocado tanta emoción y placer al mismo tiempo. Sintió por primera vez como el amor podía transformarse en pasión. Como algo tan puro podía transformarse en algo que muchos considerarían sucio. Entonces recordó lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Recordó lo que habían hecho durante la tarde, en el cine. Recordó las veces que se miraban, que sus ojos se cruzaban para formar risas coquetas y miradas cómplices. Recordó las veces que se habían tomado las manos. Las veces que habían luchado contra sus enemigos. Las veces que se habían salvado de un gran golpe, o incluso de la muerte. Recordó sus primeras conversaciones. Recordó cuando se conocieron.

_Recordó la primera vez que se vieron._

Entonces supo que era algo tan hermoso como para bloquearlo de una manera tan shockeante. Tan salvaje. Tan dura.

Supo que debían ir paso a paso. Supo que no debían estar allí. Supo que no debían dejarse tanto llevar.

_Supo que debían detenerse._

Entonces le quitó las manos de sus caderas. Se subió lentamente sus jeans y tomó su rostro aún hundido en su cuello. Lo miró dulcemente. Dick no entendía lo que ocurría. Zatanna notó esto último. Acerco su cara hasta la de él y depositó un tierno e inocente beso. Dick se calmó. La maga le traspasó su paz y la excitación y la ansiedad los abandonó en cuestión de segundos. Entonces Dick también recordó muchas cosas. Recordó lo que habían hecho durante la tarde, en el cine. Recordó las veces que se miraban, que sus ojos se cruzaban para formar risas coquetas y miradas cómplices. Recordó las veces que se habían tomado las manos. Las veces que habían luchado contra sus enemigos. Las veces que se habían salvado de un gran golpe, o incluso de la muerte. Recordó sus primeras conversaciones. Recordó cuando se conocieron.

_Recordó la primera vez que se vieron._

Se sintió culpable por haber roto el pequeño pacto que hace unos minutos él mismo había hecho consigo mismo. Quizás no estaba bien que estuvieran allí, tocándose como si fuera lo único que quisieran del otro. Se sintió desamparado y no sabía qué hacer en ese instante. A dónde iría, qué le diría, cómo saldrían de allí. Se preguntó si podría volver a mirarla a los ojos después de esa situación. La vergüenza lo invadió y simplemente ya no sabía qué hacer aparte de estar ahí, con sus frentes juntas y escuchando sólo su respiración.

Se obligó a bajar la cabeza junto con su mirada. Se sentó en la cama y como pudo se puso lo que se había sacado hace un rato. El silencio los invadió y ya no se escuchaban sus respiraciones de nuevo. Estaban solos, efectivamente nadie iría hacia ellos en esos momentos, como lo había pensado Dick. Pero aún incluso alguien hubiera sido mejor que sus propias conciencias.

Zatanna tragó saliva. Estaba acostumbrada a encontrar una respuesta para todo y ésta vez no la tenía. Pensó en la situación, en cómo se sentía ella y cómo se sentiría él. No podía usar hechizos, no podía hacer trampas para saber lo que pensaba y menos hacerle sentir utilizado. No era justo por ese lado. Pensó algo rápido para decirle. Entonces llegó a algo que quizás le serviría:-

-Dick… -Lo llamó. Dick no se movió, pero la escuchaba. –Dick, sé que quizás te sientes avergonzado, pero… a todos les puede pasar…

Dick apretó los labios. Quizás en vez de acercarlos los había alejado aún más el uno del otro. Pero así a veces debían ser las cosas para saber la situación emocional de los otros.

-No te preocupes si crees que te equivocaste. En este tipo de situaciones no hay cosas buenas o malas… supongo… -Volvió a decir la maga. No estaba muy segura pero si sus palabras resultaban conmovedoras podían ser convincentes. Por instinto posó una de sus manos sobre la de su amigo. O mejor amigo casi novio.

Cómo sea.

Se sintió apoyado. Quizás un tipo de apoyo que jamás había experimentado. Algo raro, indescriptible, por supuesto por ser nuevo. Le agradaba que aún después de haberse sobrepasado en absoluto con la chica que quería, ésta le siguiera proporcionando el mismo cariño y apoyo incondicional. Realmente ella era _única_.

La quería más ahora. Pero no sabía que decirle. Quizás la palabra más difícil de pronunciar en el mundo.

-Perdón… Tany… -Le dijo casi en un susurro. De verdad lo sentía. No hubiese querido que pasara aquello. No de esa forma. Se le había ido de las manos. Pero aún así queriendo eso.

-No hay nada que perdonar, Dick… -La maga le respondió dulcemente y Dick se volteó a verla. Ella le sonrió tal cual la primera vez que se conocieron. Era una sensación linda. Dick también le sonrió. Ésa era la manera en la que se querían. Ésa era la manera en que eran Dick y Zatanna. Zatanna y Dick. Y preferían esa manera. No había comparación.

Pronto el tiempo los alcanzó y amenazó con devorárselos a los dos si no se apresuraban. Dick fue el primero en darse cuenta de aquello.

-¡Demonios son las once con veinte minutos! –Dijo, lamentando por dentro haber acabado con la magia del momento. Zatanna abrió los ojos como platos y saltó prácticamente de la cama a vestirse. Maldijo interiormente el karma. Aunque el karma quizás no tenía nada que ver en esto.

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y buscó una canción. Pronto empezó a sonar **First Love**, de **Adel.e.**

El pelirrojo pasó su brazo por su cintura y se acomodó a su lado, olvidando por completo el universo que los rodeaba y no los esperaba para seguir. Aun acostados en el suelo, ella rió un poco y dijo:

-…Dios… Somos tan bipolares… -Rieron los dos. Wally preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios:

-¿Por qué somos bipolares?

-Porque hemos estado peleando y besándonos, gritándonos y abrazándonos todo el día… y siempre estamos así… -Artemis estaba en un estado que podría parecerse al de la drogadicción. Era extraño, pero se sentía como en las nubes. Le gustaba estar riéndose y comentando cosas. En realidad, en el fondo era así, y los dos lo sabían. Era esos momentos de sinceridad en que aflora la personalidad más interna y pareciera que las cosas van en cámara lenta, haciendo que podamos ver cada detalle de lo que ocurre con la máxima precisión. Era como si en cualquier momento se pudiese quedar dormida. Y Wally estaba en el mismo estado.

El corredor rió también. Estaba disfrutando ese momento.

-Lo siento Artemis… Perdón si a veces te hago enfadar… -Wally pronunció con lentitud estas palabras. Artemis se dio vuelta para quedarse mirando cara a cara. Artemis sonrió.

-No puedo perdonarte –Le dijo. –Perdonarte sería aceptar algo maravilloso como un error… Y como veo que estamos locos, y nos equivocamos todos los días... –Sonrió y se miraron a los ojos. Sonrieron los dos. Artemis cerró los ojos, tratando de clavar para siempre ese increíble momento en su mente. Wally la miró, apasionado, intentando grabar cada detalle y cada facción de su rostro en su memoria. Era como ver una muñeca, para él, una muñeca maltratada, que no sabía que podía ser tan valiosa, y al mismo tiempo, ser tan valiente. Resolvió en su mente que ese era precisamente uno de esos momentos plenos de los que tanto se había imaginado tener, y que ahora por fin lograba alcanzar. Era mejor que cualquier sensación física que un humano pudiera sentir.

Pero recordó entonces todo lo que tenían que hablar. Resolver asuntos, tener comunicación.

No valía la pena destruir ese momento con conversaciones que en el peor de los casos podrían llevarlos a alguna pelea.

Definitivamente, era un asunto que dejaría para mañana. Mañana estarían más tranquilos, desaparecería harto estrés. _Mañana sería un día común y corriente, como cualquier otro._

-Así que estamos locos… -Repitió Wally, quebrando el silencio tan dulce que podía formarse entre los dos. Artemis abrió los ojos lentamente y volvió a reír. Esa sensación era mil veces mejor que volar. Los drogadictos sentirían una tremenda envidia.

-Sí… -Le respondió. Sabía lo que tenía que decir. Siempre se había imaginado decir eso, y nunca había llegado aquel momento hasta ahora.-Pero, ¿sabes? Las mejores personas lo están…

Artemis quería llorar. De emoción, de alegría, de satisfacción, de lo que fuera que sintiera en ese momento. Quería que se repitiese, para siempre, todos los días. Sonrió y evitó que sus ojos derramaran más lágrimas de las que había gastado en ese momento. Recordó a Jade diciéndole esa frase, y miles de recuerdos viajaron instantáneamente a su memoria. Los dispersó rápidamente para abrazar al chico que tenía al lado. Le hubiese encantado quedarse así para siempre, y sabía que lo podía lograr claro. Pero había responsabilidades. Malditas responsabilidades.

Quería dormirse y despertar de la misma forma. Le importaba una piedra si alguien los veía. Ya no tenía miedo. Miedo de que la vieran o que descubrieran de que estaba enamorada. Ya no le importaba. Llevaba mucho tiempo fingiendo ser fuerte y se había cansado. Era hora de ser Artemis Crock y ser _humana_. Aunque siempre se dijera a sí misma que ella era de _titanio_ y que era inquebrable, como la canción _Titanium_ de David Guett,a. Ya no. Nadie le había mandado a creerse de acero o algo semejante. Ella sería quien querría desde hoy en adelante. Bendito sea el momento en que decidió ir a la biblioteca. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Siempre lo había sabido pero… nunca lo había _sentido_.

Demonios. Si esto era la vida entonces quería vivirla bien y aprovecharla.

Con las personas que más quería y con quienes compartía esos momentos que la hacían sentirse _viva._

-Creo que ya está todo listo –Suspiró aliviada Megan. Por fin habían terminado de preparar la mesa para la gran cena de esa gran noche y había sido agotador ese día. No hubiesen podido terminar a tiempo sí es que Kaldur y Raquel no hubieran ido a ayudarlos. Conner, aún así nervioso, estaba cansado, pero sus energías y ansiedad eran tan poderosas que sentía que le quedaba "para rato".

-Sí, eso creo. Ahora sólo tenemos que ir a arreglarnos y dejar que esta noche transcurra "normal"- Raquel hizo las comillas con sus manos y todos asintieron a su comentario. Salieron del gran comedor muy bien decorado y se dispusieron a cambiarse de ropa.

Conner y Megan iban adelante, dejando atrás a los morenos que comentaban divertidos sobre sus actividades del día. Entraron al pasillo de los dormitorios y a sus respectivas habitaciones. De pronto vieron a un par de pies que sobresalían de la última habitación del fondo, que pertenecía a Artemis. Se escuchaban algunas risas y música, parecida a una canción de cuna o esas cancioncitas que se escuchan en las cajas musicales o carruseles de caballitos giratorios. Se acercó Megan y los miró divertida. No sabía si interrumpirlos o dejarlos así. Pero recordó lo mucho que significaban ellos dos para ella y Conner, y lo grandioso sería que estuviera todo el equipo presente. Así que en unos susurros les dijo:

-Chicos, oigan… ya casi es hora, necesito que vayan a prepararse para la cena… -Megan sonreía inconscientemente. La pareja la miró y sonrieron los tres. Casi habían olvidado la gran ocasión, y debían hacer más cosas. Como peinarse, vestirse, maquillarse en el caso de Artemis, deshincharse los ojos y llegar a tiempo a la cena. Caos total.

Se levantaron y Megan se fue a su cuarto. Wally se despidió de la rubia y camino cinco pasos hasta llegar al suyo. Artemis cerró la puerta y abrió el guardarropa de madera que había en su habitación.

Al rato, y después de hacer varios viajes entre las habitaciones de las chicas, salieron todos vestidos con tenida formal y hermosos vestidos de fiesta. Conner, Wally, Dick, Kaldur e incluso Lobo estaban afuera en la sala esperando a las chicas.

Así por fin por la entrada del pasillo se vio primero a la maga que llevaba una blusa rosada pálida y una falda negra ajustada que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. En la parte de la cintura llevaba un cinturón negro con un moñito del mismo color, más unos tacos de color rosado con negro. Llevaba el pelo suelto y su maquillaje consistía en rímel negro, sombra rosada y brillo labial transparente.

Wally tuvo que cerrarle la boca a Dick, quien al darse cuenta de que tenía un gran charco de saliva debajo suyo se sonrojó y miró hacia un lado, avergonzado por la hermosura y la delicadeza que resaltaba en la joven.

Luego salió Raquel. Lucía un lindo vestido que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos bien formados que tenía. La parte del busto era dorada con lentejuelas del mismo color y con forma de corazón. Luego venía un lazo negro con una flor hecha de plumas del mismo color y como falda varias telas de malla brillante, con una terminación de forma globo. Llevaba unos tacos dorados de escarcha brillante y sus argollas en las orejas habían pasado de ser de color plateado a ser del mismo color de sus zapatos. Su peinado era el mismo, sólo que ahora lucía más elegante.

Todos admiraron la belleza que lucía. Jamás la habían visto con un vestido o más arreglada de lo usual. Y es que esta chica en realidad no se preocupaba demasiado por su aspecto. Sólo lo justo y necesario. No es que no se arreglara o fuera totalmente despreocupada, sino que la última de sus prioridades era conseguir novio o algo semejante.

Luego venía Artemis. En realidad nadie supo que pensó Wally en el específico momento en el que la vio, pero allí estaba ella; con su cabello rubio largo y suelto, llegándole hasta más allá de la espalda y tan liso como la piel de su rostro, con un precioso vestido de lentejuelas de color verde botella y unos zapatos de tacón negros. Wally jamás la había visto con un vestido de gala, quizás con su falda de la academia, pero nada más. Su uniforme escolar no se comparaba a aquel precioso vestido. Ni aquí ni en un trillón de años. El pelirrojo sólo se limitó a dejar que su boca se abriera para simular la gran sonrisa que quería escaparse, junto con las ganas de llevársela a otro lugar y comérsela a besos.

Pero nadie se imaginaría lo sorprendidos que llegarían a estar al ver a Megan.

Jamás lo hubieran llegado siquiera a pensar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Vas Happeniiiiin'! :D regresé con el cap nueveeeee!**

**Sé que les gustará. Además, trae una infinidad de sorpresas que los dejaran con los nervios absolutamente asados ;D Sólo agradecer a tooooodos los que me leen y agradecer sus comentarios MUY estimulantes, que sé que toman tiempo en escribirlos. Desde luego muchas gracias por todos ellos y obviamente un saludo para todos los nuevos lectores/as :D Un besote gigante a ustedes n.n**

**RECUERDEEEEEEEEEEEEEN QUE SI LES GUSTA ONE DIRECTION O LAS NOVELAS DE AMOR DRAMÁTICAS, Y ESTÁN EN BUSCA DE ALGO FRESCO Y MUY BUENO SÓLO DEBEN COPIAR Y PEGAR EL LINK QUE SE ENCUENTRA JUSTO ABAJO DE ESTE COMENTARIO Y NUESTRO MÁGICO INTERNET LOS LLEVARÁ A UNA DIMENSIÓN EXTRAORDINARIA LLAMADA "HE LEAVES ME HOPING" CREADA POR UNA MARAVILLOSA CHICA LLAMADA SOPHIE 3 Y ELLA ESTARÁ ESPERANDO SUS COMENTARIOS TAMBIÉN SOBRE SU ESPECTACULAR NOVELA 3**

**AQUÍ ESTÁ EL LINK: **** s/7985294/1/He-leaves-me-hoping**

**un saludo y un beso infinitos querida :) 3 **

**Y ahora lo que se merecen ;) 3**

_En el campítuo anterior:_

_"Luego venía Artemis. En realidad nadie supo que pensó Wally en el específico momento en el que la vio, pero allí estaba ella; con su cabello rubio largo y suelto, llegándole hasta más allá de la espalda y tan liso como la piel de su rostro, con un precioso vestido de lentejuelas de color verde botella y unos zapatos de tacón negros. Wally jamás la había visto con un vestido de gala, quizás con su falda de la academia, pero nada más. Su uniforme escolar no se comparaba a aquel precioso vestido. Ni aquí ni en un trillón de años. El pelirrojo sólo se limitó a dejar que su boca se abriera para simular la gran sonrisa que quería escaparse, junto con las ganas de llevársela a otro lugar y comérsela a besos._

_Pero nadie se imaginaría lo sorprendidos que llegarían a estar al ver a Megan._

_Jamás lo hubieran llegado siquiera a pensar. __"_

**Chapter****9****: "****The****Dinner****" ("****La****Cena****").**

**Empieza a sonar "Remember The Time" del rey Michael Jackkkkkson****.**

Unos tacos rojos y altos. Unas piernas tonificadas, con uno que otro corte o pequeñas cicatrices. Un precioso vestido rojo sin tirantes y una trenza adornada con un pequeño moñito rojo al final. Un cuello fino y delgado. Sus brazos y hombros descubiertos y adornados con un par de lunares. Sus manos finas y delicadas, pero fuertes a la vez, decorada con unas uñas medianamente largas y pintadas de un increíble Calipso, junto con unos preciosos aretes colgantes del mismo color. Unos labios rojos y brillantes, unos ojos castaños y unas largas y negras pestañas. Un puñado de pecas dispersas por sus mejillas elegantemente desordenadas. Uno que otro mechón rojizo por los costados de su rostro y una angelical y única sonrisa.

" IN - CRE - Í - BLE "

Fue lo único que pudo ser capaz de pronunciar Robin.

" ES - PEC - TA - CU - LAR "

Fue lo único que pudo ser capaz de pronunciar Kid Flash.

" A - SOM - BRO -SA "

Fue lo único que pudo ser capaz de pronunciar Aqualad.

-Estas hermosa, mi niña... -Fue lo mínimo que pudo decir Superboy. Porque si le hubiese alcanzado todo lo que quería decirle en ese momento en una única frase, hubiese tenido que inventar palabras para describir lo hermosa que se veía.

-Por Dios Megan te ves… ¡aww no sé como describirte! –Le dijo Zee.

-Creo que hicimos un buen trabajo chicas… -Comentó Raquel, satisfecha con su trabajo. La morena había sido quien maquilló y ayudó a peinar a la chica. Megan realmente se veía como nunca. Y el detalle perfecto que tenía era que ella simplemente no podía dimensionar la belleza natural que irradiaba. Era como si _no supiera que era hermosa_.

Y eso hacía que _fuera más hermosa todavía_.

-¿Qué tal nosotros, señoritas? –Preguntó el chico de cabeza anaranjada.

-Digamos que… no está nada mal… -Respondió Zee.

Y para ser sinceros, realmente no se veían nada mal. Nunca habían visto a los chicos con ropa que no fuera de calle o los trajes de combate. Y ahora que traían puestos trajes formales, ternos y smokings, se veían… digamos… _más atractivos_. Cada una de las chicas empezó a estudiar silenciosamente las vestimentas de sus compañeros, viendo cómo al parecer; no carecían del llamado _sentido de la moda_.

Wally llevaba unos jeans de color gris oscuro, una polera normal de color rojo y unas zapatillas urbanas_ nik.e _del mismo color. Sobre la polera llevaba la pieza superior de un traje gris, completando su sencilla pero bien combinada apariencia.

Siguiendo con Conner, éste llevaba unos jeans oscuros con una camisa blanca de magas largas, con sus infaltables botas negras, una delgada corbata del mismo color y una chaqueta de cuero que se le veía bastante elegante. Para ser sinceros, se veía bastante formal sin alejarse demasiado de su estilo. _Perfecto._

Luego estaba Aqualad, con un pantalón de tela gris medianamente oscuro, una camisa negra y la parte superior de un traje con un atractivo y semi oscuro color morado, junto con unos zapatos también negros. Lo más interesante de todo era la corbata que llevaba. Más bien no era una corbata, sino un corbatín con rayas alternadas entre blanco y negro. Bastante llamativo, por cierto, pero resultaba bastante bien a primera vista.

Y finalmente Dick, con un tradicional traje negro con camisa del mismo color, unos zapatos negros brillantes y una corbata de un alegre amarillo. Sus gafas ahora eran del modelo _wayfarer_ con un marco amarillo, combinando entretenidamente con su corbatín. Había sido un detalle bastante genial y característico por parte de él, especialmente al intentar cubrir sus ojos cerca de medianoche.

Las chicas simplemente quedaron muy sorprendidas al ver a los chicos bien vestidos.

-No es cosa de todos los días ver a unos chicos tan guapos –Comentó divertida Raquel.

-Especialmente si están bien vestidos y perfectamente combinados. –Dijo Artemis con las manos en su cintura que ahora se veía más marcada.

Megan habló por fin después de su divina presentación:

-Entonces, ahora que estamos todos listos y perfectamente vestidos podemos ir a recibir a nuestros mentores que están llegando justamente…

-Ahora. –La interrumpió Conner.

Y efectivamente, los tubos zeta empezaron a dictar los nombres y códigos de los invitados a la cena de esa noche. Empezaron a aparecer uno por uno los mentores, vestidos con sus respectivos trajes y las mujeres con sus vestidos.

-Por Dios Megan, ¡te ves hermosa! –Dijo alegremente la Mujer Maravilla.

-Te ves realmente increíble querida, espero que no pase nada malo esta noche para que no se te arruine el maquillaje. –Dijo con ánimo Canario Negro.

-Bueno chicos, ésta noche y sólo por ésta noche –Batman recalcó las últimas palabras. –no seremos ni Batman ni Flash, ni Master Hunter, ni Flecha Verde ni Superman. Y las chicas no serán ni Mujer Maravilla ni Canario Negro. Simplemente seremos Oliver, Barry, Diana, Clark, John, Bruce y Dinah. ¿De acuerdo?

Todo el equipo sonrió y asintió. Sería bueno tener una pacífica cena con los héroes de la Liga llamándose por sus nombres propios.

Dick, intentando calmar su ansiedad por lo que acababa de decir su mentor, quiso hacer una pregunta capciosa para ver cuáles era las reales intenciones de su padre. Pero alguien se le adelantó:

-Batman, ¿tu nombre es Bruce? –Preguntó con una cara de sorpresa Wally.

Bruce lo quedó mirando con una cara de incredulidad. Había hecho todo el esfuerzo posible por decir rápido su nombre para que no lo percibieran los chicos. Pero al parecer, no había funcionado con Wally. Qué idiota había sido al haber nombrado su identidad enfrente de un chico con súper audición, una chica que puede leerle la mente y un chico mega hiperactivo. Quizás sería bueno que ellos supieran quién era en realidad él.

-Amm, sí Wally. –Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el hombre murciélago.

-Entonces… -Dijo Conner pensativo y con el ceño fruncido. Sinceramente, tenía las mismas expresiones faciales de Clark, exactamente las mismas. -¿Tú eres Bruce Wayne?

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia él.

Directa.

Quedó helado. ¿¡Qué respondería!? Estaba sin su máscara, por supuesto.

_De ésta no se escaparía._

_Quizás la sinceridad era el camino más fácil. Y el mejor._

Bruce vaciló un poco, pensando en cómo responder.

-Ehh… _Sí._

Todos los héroes quedaron atónitos. Nadie esperaba que precisamente Batman, o Bruce, o como se llame, revelara su identidad que tanto habían cuidado. Esta noche sería _muy_ larga.

Dick ya casi no podía seguir de pie. _Tenía_ que hablar con Batman sobre aquello. Si su padre había revelado su identidad, ¿significaba que él también podría hacerlo? Pero y si fuera así, ¿Qué ocurriría con la Academia? ¿Artemis también sabría que él es Robin?

Dick ya estaba empezando a rebalsar su mente de todas aquellas preguntas. Tenía que concentrarse en el momento, en su alrededor, en lo que estuviera pasando. Cualquier cosa que fuera ajena al tema de las identidades. Y cuando hubo empezado a mirar en de redor, pudo deshacerse inmediatamente de todas aquellas inquietudes.

Cruzaron miradas. Sintió esa misma explosión dentro suyo como cuando estuvo tan cerca de ella. Dick estaba con gafas, pero ella podía ver a través de ellas. Sabía que era lo que escondían, aquellas perlas azules que tanto le gustaba mirar. Las mismas perlas que ella tenía. Sin duda los errores ocurrían, como hace un rato, pero las soluciones son mejores de lo que pensamos. Son el camino correcto, y ellos lo encontrarían en su momento.

_Después de todo… Tenían tiempo, ¿qué malo podría ocurrir ahora?_

Todo estaba bien. _Mañana podrían hablar bien de todo lo que quisieran_.

-O-

**Empieza a sonar "This Afternoon" de Nickelbac.k**

Todos se encontraban sentados. Era hora de hacer aparecer la cena.

Quién piensa en cocinar.

-Okay Zee, ¡muéstranos que tienes! –Dijo alegremente Megan.

Todos estaban hambrientos y deseaban que la maga hiciera lo mejor que pudiera con la comida. Estaban en la mesa y era un momento agradable, especialmente por la música que Raquel se había esforzado en juntar en un CD para que sonara de fondo. Realmente se hacía amena la compañía entre héroes y protegidos de héroes.

-Muy bien, -Dijo la maga levantándose de su asiento y estirando las manos como si fuera a hacer un trabajo duro. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres comer? –Preguntó sonriente.

Un par de segundos de silencio y de repente todos ya tenían elegido su propio menú.

-¡Yo quiero lasaña! –Dijo casi gritando Wally. En realidad hace mucho que no comía eso. Artemis lo miró relajada, pensando que tenía ganas de comer algo similar.

-Yo quiero un plato de fetuccini, por favor Zee –Dijo pacíficamente la rubia. Le gustaba la pasta italiana tanto como patear traseros villanos con su arco.

Zatanna iba anotando en una pequeña libretita que le había alcanzado Dick para recordar todos los pedidos. Le encantaba hacer comida con los hechizos. ¿Qué mejor que poder ordenar la comida que quisiera gratis?

-Yo quiero una ensalada vegetariana, por favor. –Pidió Kaldur. No se esperaba por supuesto algo que tuviera que ver con pescado por parte del atlante.

-Yo quiero un plato de papas fritas con carne a la plancha. –Sentenció Raquel. Era sencilla, y simplemente tenía ganas de comer eso.

-Tú ya sabes que es lo que quiero –Dijo Dick sonriente. La maga le devolvió la sonrisa coquetamente. Dick se perdió en su mirada y sus últimas palabras quedaron rebotando en su mente, dejándole ver que lo que había dicho podía ser tomado en doble sentido. Recuperó su rostro serio y miró hacia otro lado intentando despejar el momento incómodo.

Zatanna por su parte no había llegado a entender de otra manera que no fuera relacionada con comida sus palabras. Pero era algo que quizás Dick nunca llegaría a saber.

La maga anotó entonces sushi para su amigo, sabiendo que era lo que le gustaba comer ya que habían hablado de ello durante la tarde. Junto con eso, anotó para ella una porción de arroz chino, llamado también arroz chaufán; con wantán, una especie de fritura delgada con pedacitos de carne que sobresalían en una especie de globito hecho de la misma fritura. Eran bastante sabrosos, especialmente porque a ella le gustaban las comidas saladas y junto con la salsa de soya provocaba una exquisita sensación de placer en su paladar.

Prosiguió entonces con los adultos que comentaban pequeñas cosas entre ellos, al igual que sus protegidos.

-¿Diana? –Preguntó la maga a la Mujer Maravilla.

-Yo, querida, voy a pedirte un chapsui de carne y pollo, por favor. –Le dijo amablemente. Zatanna asintió y le pasó la libreta a Dick para que le ayudara a escribir los pedidos.

-Sé que quizás esto suene un poco gracioso, pero sinceramente tengo ganas de comer comida mexicana. – Dijo Barry. No era de esperarse mucha diferencia de actitud al protegido de Flash, ya que además eran familiares. Ni tampoco en la poca coordinación entre la clase de comida que pedían y en la ocasión en que se encontraban. Simplemente se había convertido en algo cotidiano y normal para los demás.

-¡Oh! No te preocupes, Barry, pueden pedir lo que se les antoje. –Dijo sonriente la maga. A los pocos segundos, Zatanna miró a Dick y éste obedientemente anotó lo que se había dicho. Eran 15 personas, lo que significaba que era bastante comida.

-¿Tú Oliver? –Prosiguió la chica.

-Yo voy a pedirte un plato de tallarines con salsa boloñesa chiquilla. –Dijo el arquero sonriendo. Oliver parecía el más simpático de todos, junto con las mujeres. Su forma de responder y su gran sociabilidad hacían que cualquier persona se sintiera cómoda y a gusto en su compañía.

-Muy bien… ¿Dina? –La maga parecía bastante entretenida con su pequeña misión. Quizás desde mañana empezaría a utilizar más la magia que practicaba, ya que tenía que acostumbrase.

-Emm… creo que quiero salmón, Zee, por favor.- Dijo la rubia. Zatanna asintió y miró a quién era el siguiente.

-Me encantaría comer langosta. Si es posible, claro. –Dijo entonces Bruce. Aún se les hacía un poco raro el estar sentados en la mismísima mesa con alguien que, al parecer, era un mujeriego multimillonario que obtenía fácilmente todo lo que quería. Pero eso cada uno podría aclararlo más tarde, cuando hayan creado la suficiente confianza para preguntar cosas y obtener información sobre sus mentores.

-Por supuesto Bat… digo Bruce, jiji… -Zatanna se rió un poco por su pequeña equivocación y ser ruborizó al instante. Digamos que por ser Batman, ya le resultaba un poco intimidante. Pero al pensar en que estuvo a punto de, digámoslo así, perder su virginidad con su hijo, le resultaba terriblemente vergonzoso e inquietante. No le agradaba para nada esa sensación. Pero trató de disimularlo, y al parecer, lo logró muy bien.

-Emm… ¿Clark? –Miró atenta la maga, ya con su rostro repuesto de los pensamientos que la torturaban. Se dio cuenta de que Clark y Conner eran prácticamente iguales. Naturalmente, porque uno era el clon del otro, pero aún así resultaba sorprendente. Conner era exactamente igual, sólo que se notaba la diferencia de edad, si se le podía decir así. Clark tenía una voz más gruesa, era un poco más musculoso y un poco más alto también. Pero sus rostros… ni siquiera las fotos podían igualar ese parecido.

-Al igual que mi compañero _Brucy_, voy a pedir algo proveniente del mar. –Sonrió y se dio cuenta de que Kaldur lo estaba mirando con una expresión no muy amistosa. No era de esperarse algo muy diferente de alguien quién vivió casi toda su vida en el océano, junto a los peces y algas marinas. Debería ser más discreto la próxima vez que hablara sobre comer alimentos provenientes del mar. –Voy a pedir un plato de centolla, por favor.

Zatanna asintió obediente, dejando a Dick escribir lo que correspondía. Miró a John, el tío de Megan, y éste supo en seguida lo que debía hacer:

-Yo voy a pedir un plato típico de Brasil; porotos negros con arroz. Si es que se puede, por supuesto, querida. –Dijo John sonriendo y muy amablemente.

-Estamos a su servicio, señores. –La maga sonrió y miró a su amigo que escribía a su lado. Éste le sonrió de vuelta y supo a qué se refería. Se sintió bien consigo mismo y con la situación. Amaba esas sensaciones de felicidad en su interior.

-Y por último… ¡La hermosa pareja festejada esta noche! –Dijo animadamente Zee levantando los brazos y apuntando con sus manos a Conner y Megan. Los dos sonrieron y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el otro extremo de la larga mesa de madera que se encontraba decorada con dos floreros negros llenos de flores silvestres de color azul y rojo. Se miraron entre ellos y respiraron profundamente, intentando tomar una decisión de "pareja".

-Creo que yo pediré lo mismo que mi tío… -Dijo con una leve sonrisa Megan, apretando suavemente la mano de Conner, que tenía sostenida bajo la mesa sobre la fisura entre sus piernas, ya que se hallaban sentados juntos.

-Yo también. –Dijo el chico de ojos azules mirando a Zatanna. Fue algo significativo para los dos, aunque fuera sólo comida, ellos se sentían deudores con sus mentores, ya que ellos les habían enseñado muchas cosas. Aunque en el caso de Conner y Clark fuera un poco más fría y distante la relación que mantenían, de igual manera habían creado una conexión importante.

_No era cualquier cosa._

-O-

**Hooola! Espero que les haya gustado. Tenía planeado hacerlo más largo pero preferí entregarles esto antes que demorarme una eternidad en volver a subir, ya que volví al colegio y estoy bajo mucha presión con las pruebas y materias (mucha y difícil). Así que espero que puedan entenderme en ese sentido. **

**La ropa de la mayoría de los chicos (las tenidas específicas de cada uno) están en este sitio:**

** .com**

**Ese es mi perfil en polyvore. Podrán darse cuenta que cada vestimenta estará marcada como "Cena: Dick Grayson" por ejemplo. Ahí podrán ver la ropa y los accesorios. **

**Espero que les guste, y que me dejen su opinión sobre lo que hago **

**Gracias a todos y todas los/las que me ayudaron en esto, a todos sus hermosos reviews que me alegran DEMASIADO mis días. Siempre estoy atenta a ustedes, y de verdad los valoro mucho.**

**Morirán en el próximo capítulo, se los aseguro ;)**

**Adiós! **

**Poola.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Dinner Part II**** (****La Cena Parte 2****)**

-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe si va a venir efectivamente mi pa… -Se corrigió, un poco dolida. -…digo, Doctor Destino?

-La verdad es que si sabemos, querida. Él, los Halcones, Linterna Verde y Capitán Maravilla se quedaron en la Watchtower para cubrirnos por ésta noche. Lo siento mucho, Zatanna.

La maga asintió intentando simular la tristeza que le producía escuchar esas palabras detrás de una sonrisa mal fingida. Dick, dándose cuenta de esto último, discretamente, y fuera de la vista de todos los demás, tomó su mano, entrelazándola con la suya. Sintió como la mano de ella respondía afectuosamente al gesto, sintiéndose bien consigo mismo por brindarle ese apoyo que él mismo tanto hubiera necesitado hace varios años atrás.

Sin saberlo, obviamente, al otro lado de la mesa ocurría lo mismo.

Artemis y Wally, al quedar sentados justo al lado del otro, tuvieron tiempo de conversar de temas que quizás nunca hubieran hablado con cualquier otra persona. Estuvieron hablando sobre películas, gustos musicales que tenían en común y libros. Pensamientos, emociones, ideales y hasta proyectos futuros de vida fueron tocados en su íntima conversación, a veces compartiendo algunos comentarios con los demás que se encontraba alrededor, a veces, hablando solos.

En un momento, casi terminando la cena pero aún faltando el postre en donde se haría la presentación oficial, éstos dos últimos chicos decidieron salir un rato a la terraza. A la misma en la que se encontraban durante la tarde.

Cuando estuvieron afuera, estando los ojos de ambos brillando junto con el vestido de Artemis, el mar tranquilo tocándoles serenatas y la pacífica y sabia luna que los observaba desde lo más alto del cielo infinito, finalmente decidieron hablar, rompiendo aquella pequeña auto promesa que se había hecho cada uno consigo mismo de no hablar del tema hasta el día siguiente.

-No sé si te lo dije allá adentro pero… te ves muy hermosa. –Dijo el pelirrojo un poco ruborizado, y agradecido de que fuera de noche para que no se notara esto último.

Artemis sólo sonrió un poco y sus mejillas también se pintaron de un discreto e inocente color rosado. No tenía que pensar demasiado para responderle.

Era natural.

-¿De verdad crees eso? –Le preguntó, también para ver cuán galán podía ser Wally.

-Por supuesto, y sé que no soy el único que piensa eso. –Artemis quedó reflexionando en aquello. Aunque no entendió del todo, olvidó de inmediato cualquier cosa que los distrajera.

-Gracias… -Dijo casi en un susurro. Se sintió halagada, a pesar de no estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de piropos.

Wally se sintió un poco incómodo, aunque muy a gusto en el ambiente agradable que se daba. No eran necesarias ninguna de las cosas de las que el mundo restante piensa que se necesitan para que una relación, sea del tipo que fuera, sea perfecta.

Así como estaban, estaba bien.

Suspiró y deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser tan valiente en ese momento como cuando se enfrentaba a los villanos que terminaban con una buena paliza en su trasero por parte del grandísimo Kid Flash. Pero había que reconocerlo; su corazón era el enemigo más grande y poderoso que podía tener. Pero éste lo acompañaba a todas partes, y no había forma de evitarlo o vencerlo para siempre.

Eso era lo que le hacía sentir miedo.

Miedo de sí mismo.

-¿Cómo la estás pasando? –Le preguntó Artemis, haciendo que despertara de sus pensamientos.

-Bien, supongo. Me alegro por los chicos. Espero que no haya problemas, y… -Hizo una pausa. –Que se sigan queriendo… -Terminó su frase apoyándose en la baranda con sus antebrazos y mirando al mar. –…hasta más no poder.

La rubia guardó silencio. Sabía que le dolía al pelirrojo no poder decir lo mismo de ellos dos. Sabía que el miedo se había apoderado de ella, el miedo de perder lo que más quiere, lo que más aprecia.

_El miedo de perderlo a él._

Como su familia, como todo lo que creyó haber tenido hace un tiempo.

-Espero lo mismo. –Se limitó a responder, recriminándose interiormente por el día bastante desgraciado que le tocaba vivir en ese momento. Pero mañana era otro día.

_Mañana sería mejor._

_Mañana empezaría todo de nuevo._

-Creo que es mi turno de probar suerte, ya que a ti no te resultó durante la tarde. –Dijo la rubia intentando apaciguar la evidente tensión que había en ese momento, sonriente. Wally la miró intrigado. ¿A qué se refería con lo de "probar suerte"?

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó al cabo de unos segundos, vencido por su curiosidad. Se apoyó sólo en su brazo izquierdo, mirando a su compañera directamente.

Artemis respiró hondo. Era la primera vez que diría, o mejor dicho, preguntaría aquello. Supuso que si él se negaba, por lo menos no se sentiría tan culpable, pues ella le había hecho lo mismo.

-Creo que, como bien sabes, soy bastante directa, así que no intentaré amortiguar lo que vaya a decir. –Primera advertencia. Pero era sólo por si no se sentía "preparado".

-Eso lo tengo más que claro, Rapunzel.-Le dijo sonriendo. Esa mezcla de intriga y tenacidad que destacaban a la arquera era lo que más le gustaba. Junto con todo el montón de otras cosas, por supuesto.

-Me alegro. –Dijo un poco nerviosa. ¿Estaba él preparado para lo que escucharía? No. La pregunta más bien era; _"¿Estaba __**ella**__ realmente preparada para lo que iba a decirle?"_.

La cara que puso el corredor le recordó a una serie que le gustaba bastante. "NCI.S", del canal AX.N. Wally era como Tony Dinozzo, un completo idiota pero muy inteligente. La mejor amiga de éste personaje era Ziva, una de sus compañeras de equipo de investigación naval. En al serie, ellos siempre peleaban, pero de forma amable. Al final de una de las temporadas ellos terminan siendo pareja, como siempre se le hacía ver al televidente que terminarían, pues había cierta química entre ellos.

Se sintió conmovida al pensar que ellos, Wally y Artemis, eran prácticamente la versión real de aquellos personajes. Aunque no le molestaría en absoluto, si es que alguien llegaba a saber aquella extraña pero acertada comparación. La diferencia era que no quería terminar accidentada en un choque automovilístico.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que había pasado demasiado tiempo hundida en sus propios asuntos mentales. Se dio cuenta de que su compañero aún la miraba perplejo y ansioso, esperando saber a qué cosa se refería con su comentario anterior.

Supuso que había llegado la hora. Se preparó mentalmente. Y lo soltó sin ninguna clase de reparo en lo que podría pensar él.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi novio? –Le preguntó sin más ni menos. Como quien ofrece un helado en un día caluroso de verano a un amigo. Como quien pregunta la hora a un extraño en la calle. Como quien pregunta a un familiar si le parece bien que almuercen aquél plato y no aquél otro. Como quien pregunta si se le ve bien el conjunto de ropa que acaba de probarse.

Wally simplemente pestañeó varias veces antes de reaccionar. Una chica pidiéndole que sean novios. Pero no era cualquier chica, era Artemis. Artemis Crock. La que le pateaba el trasero todos sus miserables días por las idioteces que hacía y decía a diestra y siniestra. Y la que le salvaba el mismo trasero cuando estaban en una misión y el cometía un error. La misma a la que él no pudo salvar un día. Un día irreal, gracias al cielo.

Miró a los lados. Miró de arriba hacia abajo todo lo que veía y se fijó en una hormiga que caminaba a su lado. Caminaba nerviosa. Pero no tan nerviosa como él en ese preciso instante.

El silencio se apoderó de él. El mar seguía tocando sus serenatas. La luna seguía siendo sabia, brillante y redonda. El tiempo seguía haciéndose sentir rápido. Allá adentro todos estaban riendo y conversando de temas realmente aleatorios, sin recaer sobre la hora o el clima allá afuera de la cueva o lo que ellos estaban hablando en la terraza. Dentro, la temperatura era cálida y no sentían ni frío ni calor. El ambiente era realmente agradable. La preocupación era algo que ya no existía a esa altura. Nada existía a esa altura. Sólo ellos dos. Sólo sus amigos.

Sólo su familia.

Intentó decir algo pero no pudo. Se quedó mudo, sin saber que decir o cómo reaccionar. La misma pregunta, pero mucho más romántica le había hecho esa misma tarde, y ella le había dicho que no. Ahora ella le preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Debería decirle que no? ¿Qué le pedía su corazón? ¿Qué era lo que pedía su cerebro? ¿Justicia? ¿Amor?

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando al mundo?

La impotencia recorrió sus venas. La impotencia de no saber qué hacer aún cuando sí lo supiera. La diferencia era que no sabía cuál de los dos caminos tomar. ¿Podía consultárselo a su bola 8? Si Dios existía, ¿podía preguntarle qué hacer? Y aún si le preguntaba, ¿le iba a responder?

La vida se estaba volviendo más desgraciada cada día.

A pesar de ser Kid Flash, el sí podía llenarse de dudas y preguntas en menos de un segundo. Era rápido pero no perfecto. Bueno, quizás perfecto sí lo podía ser. De acuerdo, no es perfecto pero puede parecerlo. Se mordió la lengua involuntariamente y cerró los ojos intentando disimular el dolor.

Definitivamente no es perfecto.

Apretó los dientes. Quiso gritar pero no le salieron las palabras ni tuvo la suficiente fuerza para ello. Artemis esperaba paciente, sepultada bajo sus propias ofensas personales contra sí misma. En silencio.

Tragó saliva y miró al piso. Vio de nuevo a la hormiga. Le dieron ganas de preguntarle qué debía hacer. Aunque ya lo había decidido el día en había conocido a la rubia. El mismísimo primer día.

-De acuerdo. –Le dijo de una vez. Al parecer un minuto sí podía volverse una eternidad, pues un minuto fue justo lo que llenó el espacio entre ellos y sus palabras.-Pero creo que sería injusto si dijéramos ahora en esta cena que estamos juntos "oficialmente". –Dijo haciendo las comillas con ambas manos.

-¿Por qué sería injusto? –Preguntó Artemis, que había soltado suficiente aire como para haber acabado un huracán.

-Porque esta cena es para Conner y Megan, no para nosotros. –Dijo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –Le preguntó la arquera jugando con su cabello largo y dorado.

-Porque… A Zee se le cayó una nota, a mi parecer cuando nos encontramos en el pasillo, se asustó y probablemente se le cayó en ese momento. Al rato fui al baño de nuevo y la encontré, la leí y tenía escrito todo el plan de esta noche. La cena es para presentar oficialmente la relación de Superboy y Miss Martian. –Dijo finalmente y feliz de tener información exclusiva. Artemis no pareció demasiado sorprendida, sino más bien contestó un casi inaudible "Ahh".

-Entonces… -Volvió a hablar la rubia al cabo de unos momentos de meditación. -¿Deberíamos decirles después? –Preguntó.

-Yo creo que sí, sería lo más justo para ellos. Ésta cena es de ellos, y no me gustaría acaparar la atención. Aunque sé que todas las chicas me aman, incluida tú sin que quieras reconocerlo, claro. –Wally habló relativamente rápido y con una sonrisa al final, como solía siempre hacerlo. Aunque Artemis ya estaba completamente acostumbrada a escucharlo todos los días.

-Me parece bien, -Dijo sin preámbulos la arquera. Tenía razón, esa cena era de ellos y no sería justo querer llamar la atención con algo que ni siquiera sabían por dónde empezar. Hablando de eso…

-¿Entonces somos novios? –Preguntó el pelirrojo, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su compañera. No se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba pensando lo mismo.

-Supongo que sí. -Dijo ésta, con una expresión liviana, que podía malinterpretarse como despreocupación. Pero Wally nunca malinterpretaba las cosas.

Wally sonrió. Se sintió bien consigo mismo. Se sintió recompensado, aunque no había resultado como lo imaginaba, o como intentó que fuera. A veces, las cosas, nuestros deseos más profundos, llegan cuando menos lo pensamos. Cuando estamos desprevenidos, éstos se convierten en realidad.

Y vaya realidad la que estaban viviendo.

Ninguno de los dos supo qué hacer entonces. No había sido lo suficientemente romántico como para un beso ni lo suficientemente frío como para volver de inmediato con los demás. Extraño, pero real. Así eran las cosas.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces? –Preguntó Artemis, poniendo al descubierto lo inmaduros que eran y lo poco y nada que creían saber del amor. No le había dicho que no, por lo que se sintió un poco mejor consigo misma.

-No lo sé, no sé nada. –Le dijo Wally un poco decepcionado. Y era sincero, pues jamás se había encontrado antes en aquella situación, aunque sea semejante a aquella, por lo que se sentía desorientado.

Otro vacío por llenar. Otra historia por escribir. Otro cuadro por pintar. Otra canción por cantar. Otra melodía por bailar. Otra película por ver. Otro silencio por sentir.

Y aún seguían sin saber qué demonios hacer.

Pero siempre había un truco bajo la manga.

-¿Te gustaría ir a la playa mañana?- Preguntó el pelirrojo. –Sin alcohol ni a las 3 de la madrugada, naturalmente.

Artemis rió. La primera vez de esa noche en la terraza. Le pareció buena idea, y le dieron ganas de ir.

-Bueno, pero sí o sí tenemos que llevar cosas de comer. –Le dijo alegre. Se empezó a sentir mejor al ver que Wally no mostraba rencor ni nada parecido.

-¿En serio crees que el maravilloso Kid Flash se rehusaría a llevar comida? –Dijo acercándose a la rubia, que empezó a reírse. –Por ti, llevaría todo un supermercado a la playa. –Dijo intentando imitar un tono seductor. Se acercó más, y cuando quiso robarle un beso, lamentablemente su suerte corrió del lado contrario al deseado.

-¡Chicos! –Les gritó Raquel, desde el ventanal que daba adonde estaban ellos. -¡Vamos a servir el postre! Después pueden tomar aperitivos y comer todo lo que quieran entre ustedes, ya saben –Guiño el ojo maliciosamente y siguió- ¡Pero vengan! –Finalizó sonriente y tratando de disimular su risa al ver la cara de la pareja siendo sorprendidos por la morena. Cuando hubo entrado, éstos de repusieron de la sorpresa sonrientes y un poco histéricos.

-Casi, casi… -Dijo el pelirrojo haciendo reír más a Artemis. La verdad no esperaba aquella sorpresa, pues tenía planeada otra cosa. Sin embargo, se animó al escuchar la palabra "postre".

-Creo que será mejor que entremos, si no queremos levantar sospechas. –Dijo la rubia encaminándose hacia el interior de la cueva. Wally la siguió y al alcanzarla tomó su mano derecha. Tuvo la idea de que estaba hecha justo a su medida, como si estuviera destinada a encajar solamente con la de él. Artemis lo miró y sonrió dulcemente, miró al suelo un poco avergonzada y sin darse cuenta, por supuesto, Wally le robó un beso corto y medio despistado, pero no por ello careciente de afecto. Con el beso la arquera casi perdió el equilibrio, ya que no estaba muy acostumbrada a usar los zapatos de tacón que llevaba entonces, haciendo que los dos se balancearan hacia la izquierda. El corredor alcanzó a retenerla antes de que sufriera alguna caída y le robó otro beso igual de corto. Artemis logró apoyarse nuevamente con ayuda de él, volviendo a esta derecha.

-¿Un ladrón que se hace pasar por héroe? –Preguntó la rubia divertida justo antes de entrar al salón. –Esto sí que es nuevo. –Dijo.

-Ladrón o héroe, seré tu novio igual. –Dijo finalmente y le guiñó un ojo. Artemis se conmovió con su respuesta, pero aún así le sonaba un poco extraño. Por su parte, Wally se sintió sumamente orgulloso de poder decir aquello. Se sintió como nuevo, y le dieron ganas de repetirlo una y otra vez hasta que su _novia_ le pateara el trasero nuevamente.

_Su novia._

_**Su**__ novia. De él._ Respiró hondo, más feliz que nunca y sintiéndose lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviar volando directamente a Júpiter a todos los villanos que se le cruzaran en el camino.

Probablemente eso debería haber sentido Conner cuando Megan aceptó ser su novia.

Era algo bonito.

Y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Jamás.

-Oops, casi lo olvido. –Dijo Artemis con un tono de decepción, mientras soltaba la mano de su _novio_. Wally la quedó mirando y resopló un poco, sintiendo la misma sensación de encarcelamiento al no poder ir y gritarle al mundo que al fin la ninja rompe huesos, o mejor dicho para él, _su hermosa_ _ninja rompe huesos_, era al fin su novia.

-Supongo que es lo mejor… para todos. –Dijo él mirando al piso. Vio nuevamente a la hormiga. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a aquella hormiga? Habían caminado bastante, para ella, y seguía cerca de su zapatilla. Le dio la impresión de que algo malo sucedería, pero, como se veían las cosas, eso era imposible.

_¿Verdad?_

Pobre hormiga, quizás era otra diferente y la estaba culpando por algo en lo que no tenía nada que ver. Quizás se sentía frustrado, y buscaba a alguien con quien descargar su frustración, y justo apareció la hormiga.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo pensando en esas tonterías?

-Prométeme algo, Artemis. –Le dijo luego de ahuyentar las ideas sobre la hormiga. –Prométeme que mañana le diremos a todo el mundo sobre esto.-Dijo bordeando la esperanza.

-Te lo prometo, Baywatch. –Le dijo con una leve sonrisa, mirándolo a los ojos. Aquello ojos verdes que parecían linternas cuando había poca luz. Por lo menos a ella le parecía eso.

Wally sólo alcanzó a abrir el ventanal para hacer entrar a la arquera, antes de darse cuenta de aquella inmensa cosa brillante estaba por colisionar con ellos dos.

-O-

Zatanna había lanzado su hechizo y había agregado refrescos y algunos licores para los héroes mayores, que a su edad ya sabían disfrutar de un buen vino o un buen whisky para acompañar los exquisitos platos que gracias a la maga habían probado y degustado con gran interés y dedicación.

El protegido de Batman hablaba sobre la procedencia y elaboración del sushi que ingería en el mismo momento con Zee, quien probaba algunos trozos que le regalaba su amigo. Al principio no le había gustado demasiado; es más, simplemente lo encontró asqueroso. Pero al ir acostumbrándose al sabor gracias a la insistencia del chico fantasma comenzó a tomarle sabor.

Incluso ya le estaba gustando.

Y no se refería sólo al sushi.

Todos conversaban alegres, relajados, sin preocuparse de los problemas que hubieran podido tener durante el día. La Watchtower no estaba sola, allí se encontraban Capitán Maravilla y Doctor Destino para cubrir cualquier situación complicada.

No iba a ocurrir una catástrofe justo esa noche…

_¿Verdad?_

Sin embargo, cuando nos distraemos suelen venir las sorpresas.

Aquellas sorpresas que nos dejan marcas, que suelen anticiparse dando pequeñas alertas o pizcas del futuro.

_El destino tratando de decirnos algo._

-O-

**Empieza a sonar "DNA" de Little Mi.x.**

Lo único que pudo ver fueron los pedazos de muralla, granito y madera que volaron sobre las cabezas de sus compañeros y amigos antes de perder la conciencia. Vio el polvo surgir en cámara lenta, la energía invisible que hizo que todos los adornos de la mesa en la que se encontraban comiendo salieran arrojados hacia lugares que no pudo saber. La deliciosa comida que Zatanna hubiera hecho aparecer para el banquete saltó hacia lugares recónditos de la cueva.

Aquella cueva, que ahora tenía un inmenso orificio de bomba por el lado que daba al hermoso océano que los acompañaba en sus momentos más memorables.

Memorias que intentarían ser borradas más tarde.

Pero que no podrían ser eliminadas jamás.

Nunca.

El joven Kaldur sólo pudo observar débilmente las posturas desparramadas en el suelo de sus amigos, casi inconscientes como él.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, la huída a la bodega en busca de sus armas, los gritos aterrados de las chicas y las valientes defensas de sus héroes. Los héroes. ¿Qué habría ocurrido con ellos? La última vez que los vio fue lado a lado combatiendo contra aquella cosa metálica y luminosa que intentaba atraparlos. Pero no a los de la Liga. _A ellos. Al equipo._

Recordó a Wally empujando a Artemis hacia dentro del salón y cerrando de un feroz portazo el inmenso ventanal que los protegía del exterior, antes de que aquél objeto brillantemente gigante se estrellara contra la pared de vidrio y explotara en mil pedazos corto punzantes. Su amigo heroicamente logró cubrir a la arquera de la mayoría de las mini cuchillas que se crearon con la explosión, recibiendo la mayoría, por no decir el total, de éstas en el pecho, los brazos y demás cuerpo.

Recordó por última vez a todos sacando sus armas. Luchando por salvarse.

El aire era pesado, ¿Qué era ese olor que le resultaba tan familiar? Ese olor a sal, a agua, a rocas siendo erosionadas por el sol y las olas. El aroma marino se había colado. También había otro olor conocido. Sabía que lo había sentido en otro lugar. Era un olor fuerte, más fuerte que el de mar. Le empezaba a costar pensar. Era una mezcla. La imagen de una pequeña botella de color rosado entre las manos de Raquel apareció en su mente. ¿Quitaesmalte? Tenía otro nombre. Acetona.

Mar. Mar y acetona. Mar, acetona y alcohol.

Un cuarto olor, un poco más agradable pero igual de fuerte. Ese era reconocible inmediatamente. Cloro. Por supuesto, nada huele de la misma forma que la impecable cocina de Megan. Sólo que éste olor ya no tenía esos toques de lavanda que solía traer el producto.

Sólo había una cosa que tenía esa combinación de productos.

_Acetona, alcohol y cloro._

Lo habían aprendido el semestre pasado en la escuela.

Supuso entonces que en verdad la escuela podía servir mucho, pero no pudo reflexionar demasiado en aquello.

Cerró sus ojos, dejando que el cloroformo gaseoso lo llenara por completo, inundando sus pulmones a través de sus branquias y dejándolo a él y a todos sus amigos inconscientes.

-O-

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Perdóooooon y miles de disculpas por el inmenso atraso que me he farreado. Sé que todos han estado ansiosos de saber lo que pasará y les juro que moría por subirles este capítulo (creo que los dejé histéricos, pobres chicos, no?). Es el capítulo crucial, donde ya ven, la hermosa cena ha sido ataca por una cosa metálica y brillante inmensa. ¿Quién estará detrás de esto? La verdad es que ni siquiera yo lo sé aún. Pero no se preocupen, crearé algo que los fascinará. (Ideas Not Found).**

**No se imaginan el estrés que he tenido que soportar en mi cuerpo estos meses en los que no he actualizado. Ayer subí el cuarto capítulo de Danger Days, mi novela de One Direction & Little Mix, y aunque no es conocida (sólo 5 reviews :c ) estaba muy emocionada por actualizarla. Probablemente la próxima semana actualice Guitar Heroes, que está muy graciosa por cierto (¡ya quiero que empiecen los espectáculos!) y seguiré con los siguientes caps de ésta hermosa novela que es mi primera y creo que será mi favorita (:**

**Millones de gracias a tooodos los lectores y lectoras que tengo y que me leen, los nuevos, los fantasmas y los reviews que me escriben. Les juro que no sabría que hacer sin ustedes, su aprobación es mi vida y lo saben ;)**

**Un saludo enorme a mi profe de teatro que si lee esto, espero que le haya gustado y que me dé su mejor crítica por mi trabajo. Gracias por sus consejos y su apoyo :') ¡Nos vemos a la vuelta de clases!**

**Finalmente, debo decir que así como he estado ocupada, no he podido dar mis reviews a las otras escritoras. A las autoras de LITTLE WALLY y ROCK ME, debo felicitarlas eternamente por su trabajo, ya que me han hecho reír mucho ("tuviste un accidente, Bats?" exploté con eso) y también emocionado hasta el máximo ("Stop Right There" CORREEEE" por Dios, fue emocionante el beso que ocurrió después también). Son geniales y pronto les daré más detalles a cada una sobre todo. Felicitaciones chicas y sigan adelante, sus novelas me nutren :')**

**Eso, queridos y queridas, los amo y gracias por leerme. ¡Adios! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sí, he vuelto. Estoy bastante estresada, tengo hambre en este momento y estoy resfriada. Al fin he podido salir de mi montaña de obligaciones escolares para dedicarme a dejarles esto, que considero bastante mediocre y pobre para lo que acostumbro a entregarles. Necesito su perdón, por haberme tardado tantos meses en actualizar. Ya sé que quizás ni recuerden lo que había estado sucediendo en Damn Perfection, pero siempre se puede leer un poquito del capítulo anterior.**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos sus comentarios que me tenían torturándome la mente recordándome que les debía algo que sé que es importante. He estado mejor de salud mental, mi vacío se ha estado llenando y mis amigos se han encargado de llenarme de amor para pasar las penas y presiones. Quiero mandar un saludo a Fernanda, de Honduras, que siempre me lee y que hemos conversado, que pronto seguiremos hablando y que extraño mucho sus capítulos también (¡que me tienen vuelta loca!), la quiero mucho mucho.**

**También un saludo a mi mejor amiga Dani, que está en Nueva Zelanda y aunque no es del fandom de YJ, comparte mis tonteras. Y un saludo para su chico, que me la cuide y si no lo hace las pagará olímpicamente. Mucho amor a los dos, Dani te extraño demasiado :c 3**

**Aquí va lo que les pertenece y tienen todo el permiso del mundo para insultarme y decirme lo que quieran por reviews o mensajes privados. Los amo a todos, en serio c:**

Capítulo 11

***Empieza a sonar "Back to black" versión de Beyonc.e y Andr.e 3000***

Abrieron los ojos lentamente, entre los ruidos metálicos de algo que parecía querer asesinarlos sin ningún desprecio. Escucharon los gritos de sus mentores, sus padres, sus tíos y héroes intentando defenderlos, con el cuerpo cansado y el alma dormida, luchando hasta el máximo. Les dolió como el mismo infierno la nariz, la garganta y todas las secciones que pertenecían al sistema respiratorio. Podían sentir sus pulmones infectados, inundados, cubiertos por una capa de gas que los neutralizaba y los hacía querer dormir para siempre. Los oídos explotaban. El pito incesante que les recordaba lo débiles que eran. Les costaba moverse, una explosión no era fácil de superar. Cada uno, con vidrio incrustado en el cuerpo, la mirada nublada y la mente mareada. Con el olor del cloroformo inundando hasta sus neuronas. Se sentía como morir. Agonizante, sin poder hacer nada, pero recuperando poco a poco la movilidad en sus extremidades, probando sus articulaciones, fijando la mirada para que se aclare, escupiendo la sangre goteando, intentado taparse los oídos para no morir por el pito.

El silencio interno fue tomando lugar, esparciendo los dolores más leves y secando los fluidos de sangre más pequeños. Generando las costras, enredando el cabello, dejando las cicatrices que marcarían ese día para el resto de sus vidas.

Empezaron a levantarse, de a poco, limpiándose las lágrimas y los vidrios en todas partes, intentando no levantar sospechas de su reciente despertar. No querían alarmar a nadie. Miraron a su alrededor, percatándose de que sus mentores en el piso agotados e inconscientes no habían podido vencer a la cosa gigante que los invadía. El terror empezó a consumirlos. La ira, la furia y la impotencia de no poder hacer mucho por ayudarlos a ellos, se convertía en una posibilidad de salvarse a ellos mismos. Y la energía, esa energía que hacía que se frunciera el ceño y se apretaran los puños, listos para combatir lo que sea que los haya atacado, iba creciendo cada vez más para dejarlos listos y preparados para lo que venga.

Totalmente despiertos ahora, que lograban visualizar lo que estaba ocurriendo con mayor claridad desde que explotó la bomba.

Era como resucitar.

Era como resucitar, para volver a morir.

***Empieza a sonar "Wake up" de Rag.e Against the machin.e***

-¡WALLY! –Alcanzó a gritar antes de que esa cosa que parecía una bazooka le disparara al corredor justo en las costillas. El grito de la arquera en el piso fue desgarrador. El ruido de la cueva siendo atacada se sentía en el interior de los oídos en cualquier parte de ésta. La mezcla del grito de Artemis y las bombas, más los disparos ensordecedores, convertían a la tranquila cena en un escenario escandalosamente desconcertante y horrible. Ninguno de los que estaban allí supo cuándo ni cómo todo se había transformado en aquella espantosa batalla en la que, lamentablemente, iban perdiendo.

Y perderían.

El pelirrojo prácticamente voló hasta chocar secamente con la pared de roca, erosionada por los otros choques de Superboy anteriormente al pelear con la misma máquina.

Artemis iba caminando furiosa con su arco apuntando a lo que parecía una especie de cañón. Sus tacos sonando fuertes, resonando en toda la sala, en toda la cueva, en toda la costa. Como si quisiera avisarle al mismo diablo que ella ya estaba aquí, lista para defender a sus amigos, y por qué no decirlo; novio. Iba rápido, con todo el odio que hubiera adquirido en su vida, Pero cuando soltó su flecha personalizada con explosivos, llena de miedo y adrenalina, con sus mejillas un poco cortadas, el cañón la apuntó directamente y disparó.

Igual que en el ártico.

Igual que en el ejercicio.

Con un final trágico.

-¡NOOOO! –Gritó Wally corriendo con toda la velocidad que pudo. Soltó un gruñido feroz de rabia, desesperación y furia que nunca antes había dejado escapar. Ésta vez no pasaría lo mismo. Ésta vez no la dejaría ir, no observaría cómo desaparecía su novia. No de nuevo. No de nuevo. Nunca más. En su vida.

No se lo perdonaría jamás si volvía a perderla. Pero de verdad y para siempre. No era algo con lo que pudiera vivir. En ninguna vida ni en ninguna dimensión.

Corrió lo que nunca corrió. Alcanzó la velocidad a la que nunca llegó. Y pudo ver en cámara lenta el disparo rozando su espalda al caer al piso con la rubia atrapada en sus brazos, o más bien, protegida por su novio.

La mesa simplemente se pulverizó con el disparo recibido. Y el corredor sintió el mejor alivio de su vida al mirar a los ojos grises que iluminaban los días y noches, abiertos y atentos a su mega heroico gesto. Hubiera tomado una foto de esa mirada. Pero sólo pudo disfrutarla unos pocos segundos antes de que aquél disparo le diera en el costado.

Artemis vio destruida en su ya sucio vestido de unas pocas lentejuelas al corredor tendido en el piso. Y si verlo ahí, con sus ropas rasgadas, con sus gafas protectoras rotas y su rostro sangrando resultaba increíblemente doloroso, ver que no se levantaba convertía a aquél dolor en algo indescriptible. No porque fuera una sensación que se pudiera explicar, sino porque ya había superado a la arquera.

Los jóvenes héroes batallaban solos contra el pedazo desconocido de metal gigante. Sus mentores yacían en el suelo, dispersados, inconscientes e indefensos. Sin poder ayudarlos a derrotar al invasor que intentaba vencerlos, y que lo lograría.

Los vestidos desgarrados, los trajes sangrando y sus pieles cortadas. Cuerpos empezando a entumecerse y energías acabándose. Adrenalina a mil por ciento. Pero la esperanza es lo último que se acaba.

Kaldur aprovechó que el mar se hallaba en frente suyo para intentar derrotar a la máquina. Ésta bloqueaba por completo la salida y trató de llamar a las aguas para que se acercaran. Aunque quiso crear un mini tsunami dentro de la cueva, se dio cuenta a tiempo de que sólo podrían salvase los que estaban conscientes, que por ahora eran siete.

Siete contra una basura metálica terrorífica que al parecer no tenía ninguna debilidad.

El cerebro de Kaldur estaba a toda máquina, incansable, pensando cómo salvar a su equipo. Miró a su alrededor y notó que cada uno peleaba por su propia cuenta. Como una de las primeras veces cuando todo había comenzado. Cuando eran sólo Megan, Robin, Wally, Conner y él.

Aquellos tiempos memorables.

Entonces una idea brotó en su mente.

-¡Conner! –Gritó el atlante una vez mentalizado lo que iba a hacer. Después de todo, él era el líder; el elegido para guiar a los demás y mantener la unidad en el trabajo de equipo.

Conner inmediatamente reaccionó al llamado. Aunque le dolían mucho los oídos, por tener híper audición, a causa de todo el ruido que había en ese momento. Kaldur volvió a gritar con energía:

-¡Eres el más fuerte, necesito que distraigas a esa cosa un momento! ¿¡De acuerdo!? –Dijo intentando esquivar algunos de los disparos. Superboy asintió y fue directamente al choque con la máquina. Empezó a golpear y estrellar entre sí el par de tenazas ésta poseía, para mantenerla entretenida de modo que no pudiera alcanzar de ninguna forma a ninguno de los demás.

Mientras tanto, el moreno prosiguió con las indicaciones.

-¡Zatanna! ¡Protege a los demás con algún hechizo, el de la pared que usaste una vez! ¿¡Recuerdas!? –La maga gritó un "en seguida" que sólo el clon de Superman pudo escuchar con dolor. Zatanna corrió al encuentro de los héroes mayores y los reunió rápidamente en uno de los dormitorios. Intentó despertarlos con su magia, pero algo que ella desconocía absolutamente le impedía que sus hechizos de ese tipo funcionaran. Era como si estuvieran en coma, aunque no dudó sobre su vitalidad, pues se aseguró de que todos respiraran correctamente. Creó una burbuja transparente de acero, con la característica específica de que sólo pudiera romperse con el poderoso grito de Canario Negro.

Intentó romperla ella misma para comprobar su tenacidad y, al verificar que ésta funcionaba a la perfección, corrió al encuentro de sus amigos.

Pero jamás se imaginó lo que se encontraría al llegar.

La maga se llevó las manos a la boca en un gesto de sorpresa y miedo, que rápidamente se convirtió en pánico. Había ignorado los gritos de sus compañeros mientras estaba ocupada con su trabajo, ya que requería máxima concentración y los dormitorios tenían la capacidad de aislar el sonido exterior.

Al llegar, vio como ya casi todos se encontraban desvalidos; Kaldur había intentado ahogar o por lo menos oxidar un poco la máquina levantando la marea para que alcanzara su altura, o por lo menos eso supuso, ya que el piso y algunas paredes estaban bastante mojados.

¿Robin? ¿Dónde estaba Robin? No podía verlo.

¿Miss Martian? Contra una pared, desmayándose.

¿Rocket? ¿Cómo demonios quedó colgando de esa manera del techo?

¿Artemis? Rodando por el piso, completamente empapada, enredada entre sus propias armas.

¿Superboy? Bajo una de las tenazas de la máquina, resistiendo.

¿Kid Flash? Por ahí, tirado al fondo de la sala, inconsciente.

Sin poder siquiera asimilar completamente lo que veía, sintió que una gruesa estructura la tomaba por la cintura y la aprisionaba fuertemente. Voló por los aires y aterrada vio como una de las tenazas la acercaba al gigantesco orificio que había en la cueva, lanzándola hacia la amplitud del océano y el roquerío que la esperaba al fondo.

Intentando recordar un hechizo para poder flotar de alguna manera en el aire, pero predispuesta a morir al fondo del acantilado, la maga sintió que alguien al atrapaba en el aire.

Era Robin. Se sintió increíblemente afortunada, hasta que se percató de que ambos estaban cayendo al vacío.

-¡Sujétate fuerte! –Le gritó mientras sacaba rápidamente de su cinturón una especia de pistola y apuntaba a algún lugar del fuerte. Zatanna se abrazó lo más que pudo a Dick y cerró los ojos. Escuchó como disparaba y una pinza con una cuerda salían velozmente a incrustarse a algún lugar que obviamente nunca sabría. Como un columpio, sintió esa sensación agridulce en el estómago, adrenalina y miedo mezclados para darse cuenta de que llegaban a una entrada oscura más debajo de dónde estaban. Dick soltó la pistola y abrazó a la maga, para rodar a gran velocidad por toda la pista de una de las salidas de la cueva. Cuando se detuvieron, la maga salió del escondite que había encontrado en el cuello de su compañero para respirar un aire más limpio y ver que realmente estaba viva.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Robin cuando hubo respirado lo suficiente para poder hablarle.

-Sí –Le contestó ella, recuperándose del susto de su vida y del rescate de su vida también.

-Sabía que esa maldita pistola iba a servir algún día. Supongo que Batman tenía razón.

Entonces recordaron todo. ¡Su equipo! ¡Sus mentores! ¿¡Qué demonios estaba pasando!?

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que es esa cosa? Ni siquiera hemos podido presentarnos –Dijo ella, poniéndose de pie, alistándose para volver.

-No, ni siquiera sé en qué momento pasó todo esto, pero creo que es mejor no volver.

Zatanna lo quedó mirando. ¿¡Cómo que no iban a volver!? ¿¡Acaso iban a dejar a sus amigos y familia morir ahí en manos de esa cosa gigante!? ¿¡Qué demonios estaba pensando!?

-¿Qué? –Se limitó a decir, cuando el respondiera ese "qué" iba a asesinarlo por haber dicho semejante cosa.

-SI volvemos inmediatamente, nos va a matar, y ésta vez se asegurará de lograrlo. No podemos ir solos. Además, estamos heridos, e incluso yo más que tú.

-Robin, puedo hacer un hechizo que nos protegerá de lo que sea que esté allá arriba, no podemos perder tiempo acá decidiendo si vamos o no, ¿estás esperando una invitación o qué? Porque, ¿sabes? Si quieres quedarte aquí sentado escuchando cómo se deshacen de nuestros amigos y familia puedes hacerlo, pero no esperes a que me quede contigo.

-Oye oye oye, tranquila, no estoy diciendo eso. Primero cálmate y mientras subimos pensemos bien lo que vamos a hacer. Voy a enviar una alerta a los demás miembros de la Liga para que nos refuercen, no sabemos hasta qué hora estaremos aquí. Hace tu hechizo, y subimos, ¿de acuerdo? Peor cálmate, que furiosa no lograrás nada.

Zatanna lo miró con desesperación y odio, aunque alabó interiormente lo calmado que se encontraba sabiendo que estaban arriba casi inconscientes todos los demás. Tenía razón, de cualquier forma, pero ¿no podía decirle todo eso mientras hacían algo por salvar a los otros?

Se pasó las manos por la cara, y respiró hondo. No tenía otra opción, pues si volvía sola sabía que no duraría más de dos minutos. –De acuerdo, de acuerdo…-Dijo exasperada. Esto la estaba matando. –Pero si volvemos y no están o los encontramos muertos voy a lanzarme de un piso 21, ¿entendiste?

Robin la tomó en brazos sorpresivamente y la besó, para luego decirle:

-Puedes lanzarte todas las veces que quieras, porque siempre voy a estar ahí para atraparte.

La maga no pudo evitar sonreír y lo besó nuevamente.

-Así que no hay tiempo para pensar qué hacer pero sí lo hay para besarme, ¿cierto? –Le reprochó Dick con una sonrisa en su cara, sin máscaras, sin ocultarle nada.

-Cállate Dick, si no quieres que te deje solo con la cosa esa de arriba. –Le respondió Zatanna antes de efectuar el hechizo que los llevaría totalmente protegidos a donde se encontraban sus amigos.


End file.
